Highway to hell 3: Inferno's Tournament
by Xj9
Summary: Gohan tries to settle with Kanara but his wish for some peace and quiet is destroyed when Videl blackmails him into entering the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta, Kanara, Piccolo, Krillin, Goku and Eighteen decide to accompany the half-saiyan and enter the tournament too. An alternate version of the last few seasons of DBZ in the Highway to Hell universe..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you!**

 **Some of you might have seen this one coming. For those who don't read my other stories: on June 27** **th** **2009 I updated my first chapter of my first story on this site. Now, six years later, I want to celebrate my own little anniversary as an amateur writer by starting all my stories once more.**

 **There we go!**

 **Chapter 1. Love Hurts like Blackmail**

"Alright. Now that Kanara lives here I expect that Gohan would want to visit her." Bulma said as she placed her hands on her hips. The two teenagers exchanged glances. "That's okay. You know you'll always be welcome here, Gohan, but there are going to be some rules."

"First of all, when Gohan is here you two are not allowed to be in the same room behind a closed door without supervision! Secondly, I want you two to focus on your studies again. Gohan, you've missed out on months of school work because of the whole event with the saiyans. Kanara, well… You're at the school level of a ten-year-old. You need to smarten up." She pointed at Kanara. "You'll probably marry the upcoming scientist here," Gohan blushed when Bulma's eyes landed on him, "but you still cannot expect to live off your husband. He won't like you for that."

"Oh Bulma." Gohan sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I mean it with these rules!" Bulma said strictly when she caught Gohan's mutter. "If you break them I… No. Vegeta will punish you." She pointed at her husband with his thumb. The man was casually sitting at the table, watching everything in silence.

Gohan chuckled in response but he managed to make it look like he was coughing. Kanara patted on Gohan's back to help him get it out and Bulma made a worried face, but when Gohan made eye-contact with Vegeta the half-saiyan realized that the older saiyan saw right through his coughing façade. Gohan tried not to make a face. He could beat Vegeta so he wasn't afraid of the man's punishments but after all these years he learned not to challenge Vegeta randomly if he was not planning on spending several hours caught up in a massive fight.

"Understand?" Bulma asked finally.

The two teenagers said that they understood Bulma's rules. Bulma made an approving sound and she told Kanara to come with her so they could start planning her study schedule.

Gohan realized that this meant he would be left alone with Vegeta and he was about to follow the others out when something hooked around his lower leg. The half-saiyan stumbled forwards and fell down.

Vegeta walked around the half-saiyan and ended up in front of him. "Finding my power very funny, are you?" He growled while Gohan sat up.

"I was coughing."

"Don't lie to me." Vegeta snarled at him. "You may have fooled the others but you cannot fool me."

The half-saiyan stood up fully. "Someone is in a bad mood."

"Nothing a nice session of beating-the-half-saiyan won't cure." Vegeta responded as a smirk appeared on his face. "After all this time we have hardly had the chance to have a decent spar. I want to fight you."

Gohan made a face. "I don't feel like sparring right now. I came here to visit Kanara."

"Want to have a second go at her?" Vegeta mocked, still carrying that annoying smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan started to walk away. "Why don't you have a go at Bulma?" He tried not to blush as he said this. Damn, acting tough really was not something he could do.

Vegeta laughed loudly in response, but he didn't follow the half-saiyan. "If only you could handle such comments without blushing like an idiot!"

The half-saiyan ignored the older warrior. He sensed around for familiar power-levels and immediately noticed the spicy scent that belonged to Kanara. Ever since Kanara and Gohan decided that they could be a couple, Gohan noticed that he could easily find her on her scent alone. There was nothing on this earth that smelled as good as the presence of his girlfriend.

Gohan entered a room and looked around. It was a bedroom. He could see that much. There was a large double bed and a remote control was lying on the bedside table. Seeing as he did not see a TV he figured it belonged to the bed. Two glass doors led to a balcony. Kanara was sitting at the dark blue desk.

Bulma was standing next to her and was pointing at a page of a notebook. Gohan's eyes moved to the books in the blue closet. All study books he had to work through when he was a kid. The half-saiyan raised an eyebrow. Kanara was going to have a rough time if Bulma would be in charge of her.

"Gohan." Bulma greeted when she saw him. She started for the door. "I'll leave you two alone. Remember, the door stays open." She sent Gohan a strict glance before leaving the room.

When he looked back Kanara was staring at him. "I thought she was never going to leave." Kanara muttered as she looked at the doorway. The young woman got up and strolled over to the doors, closing them softly.

Meanwhile, Gohan was looking at the notebook on the desk. Bulma made a strict schedule which allowed the occasional training session with Vegeta. She was smart enough to count that in.

Kanara appeared next to him and looked at the notebook too. She let out a sigh. "Goodbye freedom." She stated dramatically. "I thought battleschool was going to be tough but I would much rather do that than this crap."

"It won't be that bad." Gohan responded as his eyes moved to his girlfriend. The young warrior turned to her fully. "Here on planet earth kids have to be capable of more than just throwing a couple of good punches."

"Yeah. They have to be geniuses." Kanara opened one of the books. "I can be a scientist if I learn all this stuff."

"I wouldn't start in the history books if you want to become a scientist." Gohan stated dryly. Kanara closed the book and looked up at him.

"No, but why would I need to become a scientist?" The full-blooded saiyan asked sweetly as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I am being courted by the upcoming doctor." She teased, using Bulma's words.

"Not if Vegeta manages to knock my brains out before I can even enter university." Gohan responded. Kanara smiled and leaned in to kiss the older warrior.

Gohan responded to the kiss eagerly. Every time they kissed he was surprised by the intensity of the action. It was like he forgot how much he enjoyed her kisses until they kissed again. At that moment he was reminded of the sensual enjoyment of the act. It made him want to kiss her over and over again.

The door opened and the two teenagers stepped away from each other.

"Now what did I say about closed doors?" Bulma said as she placed her hands on his hips.

"We're sorry." Gohan muttered. Kanara mumbled an apology as well, although it did not sound as sincere as Gohan's apology.

"Good. Gohan, I passed Vegeta on my way here. He said something about training, murder, mate, death." She made a face. "The usual. You might want to go to the training room."

"Right." Gohan responded. Kanara accepted his hand and they walked to the doorway together.

"Hey, Kanara." Bulma started. "I think it's better if you start studying right now."

"Right now?"

"Yep!" Bulma placed a hand on Kanara's shoulder and pushed her back in the room. "The sooner the better. We've got no time to lose. I need you to start on the history lessons so we can see how good your memory is. I'll pop quiz you tonight and then we can…."

"Have fun!" Gohan called over his shoulder before quickly walking out the room. The half-saiyan snickered when he still heard Bulma's voice.

Gohan did not know how he ended up in this situation, but he was glad that he did. If you would have told him that he would end up in a relationship with Kanara two years ago, Gohan would have laughed at your face.

When he was fourteen, Gohan and Vegeta were transported to hell because Vegeta wanted to have a spar with him. Vegeta made a deal with Cell. He would get to spar with the half-saiyan and Cell would get to prove to everyone that Gohan could become a super saiyan two.

Only, Vegeta did not count on Cell's backstabbing nature. The android managed to find bonds strong enough to restrain the two saiyans and he kept them in his dungeon for his own amusement. That was where Gohan met Kanara. At the time, she wouldn't come near him. She hated him for being a half-saiyan and she pretty much worshipped Vegeta because he was a saiyan prince.

Thank kami that she got over that… Gohan, Vegeta and Kanara managed to escape and they returned to the saiyan pride. As time went by Gohan started to warm up to Kanara. They became friends, and maybe already more at the time, but they both knew that it wouldn't last. Gohan was actually still alive, albeit in a deep sleep, but Kanara was dead.

Vegeta and Gohan helped organize a battle to take on Cell and his goons, but the battle went awry and everyone except for Gohan was imprisoned. When Gohan went to free them, he found out that Goku was behind all of it. Goku wanted Gohan to embrace his saiyan side and the older warrior figured that spending some time with the saiyan tribe would be good for him. It would help him get to know his roots. To realize that not all Saiyans are bad.

When he returned to his real life, Gohan asked Videl out and they dated for a while but Gohan kept thinking about Kanara. He loved Videl dearly, but he knew they wouldn't last.

A couple weeks ago, the same gap through which Gohan and Vegeta entered hell before, broke down and allowed the inhabitants of hell to enter the living realm, and they went straight for planet earth. Gohan and Kanara were reunited, and Gohan spent quite some time with his saiyan family, albeit because he was their hostage. He still enjoyed his time there.

While the other earth warriors searched for the dragonballs, Gohan had to stay with the saiyan tribe so that they would be sure nobody would attack the tribe. Vegeta could easily wipe the entire saiyan race, but he wouldn't attack them as long as Gohan was there with them.

That was when Gohan felt this strange presence. A strong force. He easily wiped Cell, Freeza and his henchmen, but this stronger force posed a real problem. Ankiër was this strong force and the man seemed to only want to fight them for sport. Even when he got the chance to kill Gohan, he didn't take it and they parted as friends. Gohan hoped Ankiër wouldn't change his mind, but if he did, Gohan would be here and he would be ready. That was mainly why he did what he was about to do.

The young warrior quickly changed into a saiyan armor and he met Vegeta in the training room. The older warrior smirked at the young saiyan.

"Are you ready, brat?"

"I am so ready, old man." Gohan stated. After all this time they spent together lately they still couldn't have a normal conversation without insulting each other. Gohan didn't mind. They were just sparring partners. A tool for each other to increase their own strength. That was just fine for Gohan.

 **3 Months Later**

"There is a gym class going on here." The headmistress said as she led them to the gym.

"Oh look." Bulma said as she waved. "Gohan! Over here."

The half-saiyan looked up from his position on the ground. He smiled and waved back in response. Gohan raised both his eyebrows when he noticed who was with her. Vegeta. The man looked absolutely livid. Gohan knew Bulma sometimes dragged him along. They had to show that they were a couple that was going strong. The media liked that.

"Okay everyone." The teacher said as he turned back to the students. "I'll demonstrate with one student. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone." The man looked around the class.

"You're teaching martial arts?" Vegeta interrupted as he stepped closer. He seemed genuinely interested. Bulma raised both her eyebrows as she watched her husband approach the human teacher.

The teacher nodded, showing a cheerful smile. "Yep! This is the first class so we're just starting with the basics." The man studied Vegeta. "I hear you have experience with martial arts. Would you like to show our students a demonstration?"

Vegeta glanced at the man. "With you as my opponent?"

The teacher nodded. "Or one of the students. I was about to ask them if any of them had experience with martial arts."

"No need. I already have someone in mind." Vegeta's gaze turned to the rather miserable looking half-saiyan. Gohan had been watching the conversation with a mingle of admiration and dread. Admiration at the fact that Vegeta actually managed to draw Gohan into a spar during school time, and dread because he knew exactly who Vegeta was going to choose. "Come on, boy."

Gohan got up. Sharpener leaned over to Videl. "Do they know each other?" The blonde man asked.

"Of course. Vegeta and Gohan are sparring partners, remember?" Videl snarled back. "We told you about that. Keep up."

"Oh right…"

Gohan brought his hands together once he was standing in front of Vegeta and he clapped. "Congratulations." The half-saiyan said. "You've surprised even me."

Vegeta sank into a fighting stance and Gohan did the same thing. They ignored how the teacher started to explain their stances and the good and bad areas of it. Vegeta studied the half-saiyan. "I haven't seen you in almost a month."

"I've been busy." Gohan replied. The half-saiyan was the first one to attack. He pulled back a fist and tried to punch Vegeta. The saiyan prince blocked the punch.

"Too busy to spar with me?" Vegeta moved up his elbow to hit Gohan's nose but the half-saiyan moved his head aside to dodge it.

"You can't blackmail me into those sessions anymore, Vegeta. Everyone knows about my relationship with Kanara now." Gohan showed the saiyan prince a smirk. "I'm not spending my entire Saturdays under your reign anymore. I've never felt so free."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and he kneed Gohan in his stomach. The man took advantage of Gohan's weakened state and he brought his fist down on the back of Gohan's head. The half-saiyan fell to his hands and knees, but before Vegeta could push him over, the boy jumped up, whirled around and kicked Vegeta back.

"That's great!" The teacher interrupted. "Great demonstration, right everyone?" Most students were still watching eagerly to see more but the teacher was already standing in between Gohan and Vegeta. "Thank you for your help, sir." The teacher mentioned to Vegeta, who only sent the man a nod. He could appreciate other fighters.

"Thank you, Gohan." The teacher continued. "You can sit down again."

"Yes sir." The half-saiyan nodded and went to walk back to his seat. The boy looked over his shoulder and noticed the Vegeta was still glaring at him, but Bulma got the man's attention and they moved on.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Several days later**

"I'm going to kill him."

"No." Kanara shook her head weakly. "Don't. I wanted this."

"You wanted him to beat you up?" Gohan brushed through her hair with his fingers. "You need to sort out your priorities."

"Gohan. I have a power level of 500." Kanara said as she tried to sit up. Her body refused and she fell back down on the bed. "A saiyan's body is twice as strong after a good beating."

"That doesn't mean that you should get beaten up every damn day." Gohan grabbed the sheets and placed them over her body.

"That's why I don't train with you." Kanara smiled at him. "Vegeta doesn't mind beating me until I pass out. I think he enjoys it." The female tapped against Gohan's nose. "That's the difference between a real saiyan and a half-saiyan."

Gohan grabbed her hand. "If you die again we cannot wish you back." He said, frowning. "You cannot be this reckless. You live for two people now, not just one."

Kanara smiled and she reached out to him. Gohan sent her a confused glance and she chuckled. "I want to kiss you but I can't get up." She muttered. Gohan smiled and he leaned in to press a kiss on her lips.

"I'm going to get you a senzu bean." Gohan stated before he got up.

"I don't like taking those things. I can heal by myself."

"You and every full-blooded saiyan on this planet." Gohan pressed a kiss on her hand before he dropped it. "Too bad that the strongest saiyan on the planet wants you to take the senzu bean, or else…."

Kanara snickered while Gohan turned away from her. "Strongest saiyan, huh? Don't let Vegeta hear you say that."

When the half-saiyan returned several hours later he realized that Vegeta was stretching his body outside. He couldn't blame the man. It was warm but not too hot. It was a perfect day to be outside. Unless you were beaten up so badly that you couldn't walk.

Gohan's lips tightened for a moment. "What are you doing outside? Doesn't the sun hurt your pure evilness?"

"After all the time you spent with the saiyans you should have picked up some bad swearwords." Vegeta responded coolly.

"Why are you suddenly outside and not in the training room?"

"I heard someone is planning on killing me." Vegeta sent the half-saiyan a nonchalant glance. "I figured it might as well be outside. Inside would make the room such a mess."

Gohan scoffed. "You beat up my girlfriend. Do you expect me to thank you?"

"You don't know how difficult it is to hold back your power when fighting that wench, especially when she's screaming at you to give it to her. Well, I did. One punch. She was down for the count."

Gohan knew how hard it was to spar with Kanara. He sparred with her once, not because they didn't like sparring with each other but they just preferred to spend their private time doing other things than fighting, and he found it difficult to hold back his power as well.

The half-saiyan growled in response before turning away from the man. "I'll deal with you later."

"Will you now?" Vegeta sounded amused. "Well then. You know where to find me."

Gohan sent the man a glare over his shoulder before moving into the house. The young warrior found his girlfriend in her bed. She refused the senzu bean at first but when Gohan threatened not to let her out of the bed until she took the bean, she almost snatched it out of his hands.

Kanara smiled and stretched her body. "Okay. I've got to admit. I feel a lot better now." She said.

"See. Now let's get you out of the bed and change you into something more presentable." Gohan eyed her clothing. Her uniform was very ragged because of the battle she just endured.

"I have a better idea." Kanara grabbed his hand and pulled the half-saiyan closer until Gohan had to place his knee on the bed. "Instead of me leaving the bed, why don't you get in it?"

The half-saiyan crawled closer to her until his face was very close to hers. "What about your change of clothes?" He whispered.

Kanara let the older saiyan press a kiss on her lips before she pulled away and responded. "Doesn't a change of clothes require me taking my clothes off first?" She asked, grinning at him. Gohan gently pushed her down on the pillows.

"I don't see a problem with that."

Kanara rolled her eyes at him. "I bet you wouldn't, but this is a two-way street, kiddo."

Gohan sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Kanara widened her eyes for a moment and allowed her gaze to run down his torso. Gohan tilted his head sideways and sent her an innocent glance.

Kanara grinned and pulled him closer. "That will do just fine." She whispered before their lips met in another hungry encounter.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan opened his locker, rummaging through the contents to grab his history book and stuff it in his bag. He felt unusually tense. It started this morning when he walked into the classroom and Videl gave him a smile. A smile! Since they broke up, Videl had been ignoring him continuously. Eresa and Sharpner did not notice or chose to ignore it, but Gohan knew Videl was still angry at him. He cheated on her and she would take her revenge. Gohan just did not know when.

He looked down the empty hallway, left and right, and continued to search for his history notebook. The boy pushed this in his bag too. He looked up as a power level alerted him. He turned around to look into Videl's blue eyes. She glared at him. _'She's always been fast.'_ Shot through Gohan's mind.

"Hi there."

"Videl. Hey." Gohan answered hesitantly. "What's up?"

Videl narrowed her eyes. "You're such a liar. I always thought you were a bad liar but you're actually pretty good at it, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gohan answered as he stepped back, the lockers bumped into his back.

"I know, Gohan. I know everything. I have been studying the Cell Games for quite some time now and suddenly everything fell into place." Videl said as she leaned in even closer. "The people attending the Cell Games could fly, just like you. They had spiky hair, just like you. The young boy who was there was estimated to be nine or ten years old. This means that he is sixteen now. Your age." Videl looked in her backpack and retrieved two pictures. The first picture was probably made seven years ago. The young Gohan was frowning at something behind the camera and a younger-looking Vegeta was standing right next to him. The fact that Gohan never actually stood this close to Vegeta made him assume the picture was tempered with. He did not get the time to ask about the picture as Videl already shoved the second picture under his nose. Gohan and Vegeta were standing in the same position, only seven years later, in yet another photoshopped picture.

"The resemblances between the two Vegeta's is obvious." Videl said thoughtfully. "I had to look more careful for the similarities between you and the delivery boy but they are there. You have the same expression on both these pictures. You look older but you're definitely him."

"Prove it. This is speculation." Gohan answered.

"Okay. I don't have real proof but I do have something else. Information. I know you can fly and I might just leak that information to the newspapers. They will follow your every move and find out about your ability to fly and they might even find other secrets you're trying to cover up." Videl answered as she smirked at the frowning half-saiyan.

"Fine. What do you want?" Gohan asked when he noticed there was no way out. She clearly wanted something or she would have gone to the press already.

"I am going to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament and I want to fight you there." Videl answered.

"What? You might as well tell the press my secrets. They will see it in the tournament anyway." Gohan answered annoyed. "I'm not going to enter that stupid tournament."

"Fine. Then I'll just send these pictures to the newspapers. I can arrange an interview with the local newspaper. I can slip them your address. I hope Goten can control his power by now..." Videl mused thoughtfully.

Gohan closed his eyes. "Okay. Okay." Gohan muttered. "I'll enter. Was that all?" He asked as he opened them again.

"No. I want you to teach me how to fly too." Videl added. "You can fly and your new girl can fly. I want to fly too." She placed her hands on her hips as she said this. Gohan never really mentioned Kanara but Kanara was still living at Capsule Corporation and sometimes the paparazzi lurked around to catch them in a difficult position. Like the one time they were cuddling in the garden only to be printed in the newspaper under the headline: _"Can you feel the love in Capsule Corp.? Bulma's godson Gohan enjoys his youth with his new girlfriend, the mystery girl."_ The rest of the article was devoted to stories about Kanara, who she could be, where she came from, and why she was living at Capsule Corporation. He did not want that to happen again.

"Okay. That's a deal." Gohan answered.

"Good. I'll come by tomorrow for the first lesson." Videl grinned at him before she turned away from him and walked away. Gohan groaned as he watched her go.

"This is so not fair." He complained under his breath. The half-saiyan stood silently for a few seconds, wondering how he was going to get through the tournament without being spotted.

A few hours later he landed in the garden of Capsule Corporation. He patted on Nimbus' cloudy texture and walked to the house. He found Bulma quite quickly.

"So, she wants you to enter the world tournament?" Bulma said thoughtfully. "She's still angry with you?"

"I guess. How can I enter that tournament without showing my strength?" Gohan asked.

"You can't." Bulma answered. "And she knows that. But if you fight her you can show her you are stronger than her without actually showing how much stronger you are. Just keep your power level down and you'll be fine."

"Gohan?" Kanara walked in the room. "See. I knew I felt you. I'm getting better at this." She ran to her boyfriend and they exchanged a kiss. "Why were you here without telling me?" She complained after they pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I was planning on looking for you. I just needed to run something by Bulma first." Gohan answered as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"What's that?" Kanara asked curiously. "The thing you wanted to run by Bulma." Kanara added when she noticed Gohan's confused expression.

"Oh, well. It's nothing." Gohan answered shortly.

"Oh come on. Tell me." Kanara urged.

Gohan looked at Bulma. She shrugged. "You might as well tell her now. She'll see your picture everywhere once you win." Bulma said with a nod.

"Who says he's going to win?" Vegeta stepped in the room.

"Who is possibly going to beat him?" Bulma asked as she watched her husband step closer.

"Yours truly, that's who." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "If you enter, I'll enter. Can't have you dancing around with the title of world champion when you're not the world champion, now can I?"

"Come on, Vegeta. If I fight you there they will definitely find out about my powers." Gohan said tiredly.

"Not if you keep your power down and have a painful failure against me." Vegeta grinned at the half-saiyan. "Might do you some good."

Gohan scoffed. "Right. Cheating is the only way in which you can defeat me." He countered.

"I'm entering that tournament." Vegeta said with a nod.

"I'm going to enter too!" Kanara added. "It will be fun."

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. "We might as well ask Piccolo to enter. I will never make it out of that tournament without showing my power." He complained.

"Who cares?" Kanara asked.

"I do. I don't want to walk around at school with everyone staring at me." Gohan answered annoyed.

"Well, you were dating Videl, weren't you?" Bulma answered. "I think they were already staring at you."

"You're not helping." Gohan shot in her direction. Bulma smiled sweetly. "Nobody here is going to cut me some slack, are you?" Gohan exclaimed. Kanara grinned at him as Vegeta crossed his arms defiantly.

"This is great." Trunks said cheerfully. "Dad and Gohan are going to fight in the tournament. That's going to be quite a match."

"I think I'll enter too."

The people in the room all looked up in wonder where that voice came from. Nobody in the room uttered that sentence.

"Gohan."

Gohan looked up. "Is that you, dad?" He asked out loud. Kanara looked up in surprise.

"Unreal." Bulma muttered as she looked up.

"Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked, his eyes moved to the ceiling as well.

"It's you, isn't it?" Gohan could help but grin as he looked up.

"Hi son. It's great to hear your voice again." Goku's voice replied.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked as he looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"This is great! Are you really coming back to compete in the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! I'm allowed to come back for one day." Goku's voice thundered through the room. Kanara's hands tightened around Gohan's arm. "Baba checked it out for me. It appears I have a little credit. I'm excited. I can't wait to see everyone. Tell your mom that I'm coming back for a whole day."

"That's amazing." Gohan said as he looked up.

"Is he hearing voices?" Trunks asked as he looked up at his father.

"You're hearing it too aren't you?" Vegeta answered. "His father is coming back to life. Even I'm excited Kakarot at having another chance to defeat you." He spoke aloud.

"We'll see. I guess _anything_ is possible." The sneer in Goku's voice was very evident.  
"Miracles do happen."

"Miracles huh? I can't wait." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Gohan was looking up at the ceiling. His smile slowly fading as his expression turned more serious. Kanara was about to ask him about it but Bulma interrupted her: "Gohan. After you tell your mom, you should go to master Roshi. Krillin is gonna flip when he hears."

Gohan blinked and looked at her over his shoulder, his smile present on his face again. "Right. Definitely." He answered. "Oh, hey Vegeta. We might have to wear a disguise in order to stay unknown to the public. We can't go as super saiyans. They might recognize you." Gohan said as he turned back to his mentor.

"I'm not going to disguise myself. All humans should know how superior our race is to them." Vegeta answered hotly. "If you wear a disguise I will tear it from your body when you're out there on that stage."

"I agree." Kanara answered. "Disguising our heritage is not something we do. Besides, nobody noticed your tail, did they?"

Gohan sighed. "Fine. Fine. Fine." He complained. "I give up. You win. No disguises." He said as he put up his hands.

Kanara smiled. "Before you leave, I have to show you something in my room." Kanara said cheekily.

"Oh really? Well I can't miss that, now can I?" Gohan answered with a smirk.

Kanara nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him to the hallway. Someone got in their way though. "Oh no." Vegeta grabbed Kanara's free arm. "You are going to train. Your power level is still at 200. If you don't want humans to defeat you, you have to train." Vegeta stated. He pulled her away.

"But I...Gohan… help." Kanara yelped as Vegeta pushed her into the hallway. Gohan made a face. He wanted to help her. He really wanted to. But that would probably result into him being forced into the training room with Vegeta. He'd been there before and he was not in the mood for that.

The half-saiyan looked back at Bulma. "I'll get going. I will see you tomorrow." Gohan said before he turned away from them. Bulma waved him off, watching as he disappeared in the sky, Trunks holding her hand.

"When is he coming back?" Trunks asked as he pouted. "He always stays for such a short time."

"He will back tomorrow to visit Kanara." Bulma answered. "They're fond of each other."

"She's cool but she's a girl." Trunks answered as he looked up at his mother. "Gohan is a boy so he is cooler than she is." Trunks nodded seriously when his mother sent him a smile.

"Well then. Let's hope he comes back tomorrow morning. Now let's find out if Kanara is still alive, shall we?" Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him back inside.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Next time on Inferno's Tournament:**

"So," Videl started as she wiped some invisible dust off the sleeve of her blue over-sized shirt.

"How are we going to start?" Videl asked as she looked up. "What are we going to do?"

"You can start by cancelling this meeting you have with my boyfriend." Kanara stepped away from the shadow she was hiding in.

 ****** DBZ ******

The following day, Gohan visited Capsule Corporation early in the morning. He briefly let his senses scan the building before moving up to Bulma's kitchen. There he smiled as he walked closer to the two women.

"Good morning you two." Gohan leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"My prince charming!" Kanara exclaimed. "Have you come to save me from academic prison?" She asked while Gohan looked at the books on the table.

"Watching Snow White definitely made you more dramatic." Bulma stated dryly.

 ****** DBZ ******

"What do you want, brat?"

Gohan shrugged. "I figured we could train."

"I thought you didn't want to train on a daily basis anymore. Now that you don't have to keep a certain broad secret you are not obligated to train with me anymore, right?" Vegeta's taunting eyes held Gohan's gaze. "Or maybe, now that there's a big tournament coming up you come running back to your uncle Vegeta." He managed to say those last two words with such disgust that Gohan couldn't help but smile. Goten used to call Vegeta that when the boy was very young.

Gohan took a deep breath. Even this was difficult in 500 times Earth's gravity. "We could help each other out." He suggested. "Training together benefits both of us."

"Does it? Training with me definitely benefits you but I don't see how training with a sniffling weak brat can benefit me." Vegeta responded, frowning.

"What do I have to do to get you to train with me?"

The moment Gohan saw Vegeta's face he wished he hadn't asked this question.

 ****** DBZ ******

Gohan was still hiding his face behind his plate. "Yeah sure, mom." He said distantly. "And, err, by the way, since dad is competing in the world championships can I enter as well?" Gohan asked quickly.

"Gohan! You've got to be kidding. You know your studies are more important than anything. What's wrong with you?" Chi-chi snarled at him.

"Mom. He's only going to be here for one day. I'll never get the chance again. I won't see him if I'm not fighting." Gohan answered annoyed. "That's how he is. He'd rather enter that stupid tournament than spend some real time with his family." Gohan stopped talking when he noticed his mother's expression.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Perks of Being a Saiyan

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 2. The Perks of Being a Saiyan**

Gohan was flying through the clouds in a hurry. He was frowning as he looked up at the sky. "Coming back for a battle, are you father? Would you even come back if there wasn't a tournament to compete in?" He whispered. The half-saiyan placed a hand on his forehead; his headache almost making his skin burst, and decided to visit Krillin before he would head home. Krillin's excitement might cheer him up.

Gohan decided to stop by Master Roshi's house first. It probably would not be easy to persuade his mother into letting him compete in the tournament.

Krillin gave him the reaction Gohan thought he should have given himself. "What? Goku's going to compete! This is amazing. I don't believe it. Wow!" Gohan smiled as he watched Krillin cheer.

"Goku? Well, what do you know?" Master Roshi said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair, holding his magazine tightly.

Krillin seemed to settle down as he looked up at Gohan again. "Well, if you, Goku and Vegeta are going to enter, why should I?" He asked sadly. The gap between their powers was painfully visible these days.

"Ah, come on, Krillin. It will be fun." Gohan answered.

"Right. I know it will be fun and all. It will be like old times again." Krillin answered. "Another world championship with Goku almost sounds too good to be true." Krillin felt the excitement rise in his chest. "But I would have to start training a lot and I don't know how my wife would feel about that. "

As on cue, a little toddler emerged from the house, chasing a small blue ball. "Hey dad! Get the ball!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice, the pink bows in her bright blond hair bouncing up and down while she was running.

Krillin caught the ball and knelt down to give it back to his daughter. "Here you go, Marron. You little fire-fly." He cooed.

"She's adorable, Krillin." Gohan observed as he watched Krillin tousle Marron's hair playfully. "You know, she would be very proud if her dad was fighting in the martial arts tournament." Gohan pushed.

"First she'd want to know if there is any price money involved." Eighteen's sneering voice answered him.

Gohan looked up as Eighteen emerged from the house. Her light blue eyes always narrowed slightly at the sight of him. Ever since the Cell Games Eighteen and Krillin had been good acquainted, slowly growing a romantic relationship. At first Gohan never understood how Krillin could fall for the enemy like that. Now that he met Kanara, he knew how Krillin felt.

"Hi. Good to see you." Gohan greeted. "And yeah, they pay out to the top five places. First, the winner gets ten million zeni. Then it goes on down. Second place gets five million and the third place gets three million." Gohan answered.

"Enter Krillin. Why not? I will." Eighteen answered as she stepped closer.

Krillin seemed to consider it. "Hey dad," Marron gave her father a bright smile, "if you fight I will watch you." She said.

"Thanks sweetheart." Krillin said with a smile.

"Come on, Krillin." Eighteen urged.

"Yeah, come on, dad. You'll win if you do." Marron chirped.

Krillin growled. "If you say so. I'll do it." He answered.

"Hey, maybe I should enter too." Roshi chipped in. "What do you think?"

"No way. You're too old." Marron answered cheekily. Master Roshi frowned at this answer. He knew he was getting older. They did not have to rub it in all the time.

Krillin turned to Gohan and stepped a little closer so the others would not hear what he was about to say. "Hey Gohan. Let's not tell Piccolo about that. That way I'll have a better chance of getting into the top 5."

Gohan tilted his head. "I don't know, Krillin. I was going to tell him too." He answered.

Krillin growled. "Fine but if you won't do me this favour I don't know if I can keep your identity a secret if the press asks me about the winner." He answered as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Gohan scoffed. "That would be too mean, even for you Krillin. I'm already being blackmailed into entering that tournament. Please don't make it even worse by blackmailing me too." He answered as he turned away from them. "I'll see you guys at the tournament. Ciao!" He tapped against his head with his hand as a greeting and pushed off.

It did not take him long to reach the look-out and as he expected; Piccolo was eager to enter the competition. "Goku? If he's in it should be one to remember." Piccolo said as a smirk decorated his face.

"So, what do you say?" Gohan asked. Piccolo had been meditating somewhere inside the small building. Gohan assumed this was the case since Piccolo emerged from the building just as Gohan landed. Dende and Mister Popo greeted him cheerfully. They were always in for visitors.

"Sure, kid. I'll do it. It actually seems like fun." Piccolo answered.

"I bet Dende could join the tournament as well." Mister Popo's good faith in his masters was always present.

"That sounds great." Gohan had never seen Dende fight but since Kami could always put up a good fight, he assumed Dende could as well. "Yeah. Come."

"Thanks, but, I'm not much of a fighter, Gohan. I'd better stick to supervising." Dende grinned innocently and Gohan returned the grin. He tried to persuade Dende into training on several occasions but Dende always refused. It made Gohan wonder if Piccolo was secretly training him so they could one day surprise everyone with Dende's amazing fighting skills, but, apparently, that was not going to happen either.

"What kind of outfit are you going to wear to the tournament?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"You mean; am I going in a saiyan uniform or in one of my gi's?" Gohan clarified. Piccolo nodded once as answer. "I don't know yet. It depends on how I feel that day." Gohan shrugged. "Well, I'll see you then!" Gohan was about to run to the edge of the look-out but froze and looked at Piccolo again. "Do you want me to stop by and train a few times before the tournament?" He offered.

Piccolo smirked. "I have a better idea. We train separately but at our best and at the tournament we'll surprise each other." He answered.

Gohan grinned. "Good idea. Bye!" He did run to the edge of the look-out now and jumped off. Gohan sighed as he looked up at the already sinking sun. "Now for the hard part." He muttered under his breath. "To persuade my mom into letting me go."

Gohan groaned out loud. "Now that's something." He put on an announcer-like voice. "Gohan, son of Goku, will not be taking part in the tournament because his mommy won't let him." He said out loud. "How can it be possible that the guy who saved the world still has to take orders from his mother?" He complained.

The half-saiyan landed near his small house and sighed. "Here we go." He muttered as he opened the door.

During dinner Gohan was staring at his plate, wondering how he was going to break the news to his mother. When his mom asked what was wrong he gathered all his courage and told her the news.

"WHAT? Goku's coming back after all this time. This is unbelievable. Oh my goodness. I hardly know what to think. Goku is really coming home." Chi-chi grinned at her youngest son. Goten was looking at them both in confusion.

Goten was even more confused when his mother locked him in a tight hug. "Good news, son! You get to meet your daddy!" She said cheerfully. She placed him on the ground. "Good heavens, boys. This is too good to be true." She said. "I'm in trouble, though, aren't I?" She placed her hands on her cheeks as blushes appeared on her face. "I'm so old now and Goku probably hasn't aged a bit. People don't age in otherworld, do they? Maybe I should have a facial and get my hair done and keep myself from crying so my face won't get all puffy. What do you think boys?"

Gohan was still hiding his face behind his plate. "Yeah sure, mom." He said distantly. "And, err, by the way, since dad is competing in the world championships can I enter as well?" Gohan asked quickly.

Chi-chi was still with her head in the clouds, images of her long lost husband rushing through her mind as she listened to this question. Gohan looked up. "Mom. Hello?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" Chi-chi asked as she shook her head to clear her mind.

"That I'd like your permission to enter the world championships." He said quickly, lowering his voice. "And to miss some school so I can train." He muttered very low.

This brought Chi-chi right back down to earth. She frowned at her son. "What? Are you serious?" Her voice became dangerously high.

"Well, yeah. Of course." Gohan already regretted the question.

"Gohan! You've got to be kidding. You know your studies are more important than anything. What's wrong with you?" She yelled at him.

"Mom. He's only going to be here for one day. I'll never get the chance again. I won't see him if I'm not fighting." Gohan answered annoyed. "That's how he is. He'd rather enter that stupid tournament than spend some real time with his family." Gohan stopped talking when he noticed his mother's expression.

Chi-chi sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. Gohan bit his lip. "The price money is ten million zeni. That must count for something, right?" Gohan tried.

Chi-chi smiled as she eyed her son. "Yeah. You know what, just enter that tournament." She answered. "You're right. Goku loves fighting more than anything and we just have to adjust in order to meet his wishes for now."

That evening Gohan and Goten were sitting in the living room. Chi-chi locked herself up in the bathroom to work on her, in her opinion, old appearance. They were watching TV. Well, Goten was watching one of his favourite programs and Gohan was supervising. The older half-saiyan leaned on his knees with his elbows, his chin placed in his cupped hands, so he could look at Goten. "Hey, you're going to help me train, aren't you? I'm going to need a real strong training partner." Gohan suggested.

Goten looked sideways. "Sure." He answered as he yawned. The young saiyan lay down on the pillows on the ground to make his body more comfortable.

Gohan nodded and pulled back again, laying his body on the couch. "Gohan?" Goten asked, forcing Gohan to look up. "What's my dad like?" Goten asked.

Gohan took a deep breath. "He is special." Gohan answered after some thought. "He has a particular view on things. Everyone around me always tends to be happy when my father is near. I used to be like that too." Gohan glanced sideways, noticing Goten had fallen asleep. The half-saiyan looked up at the ceiling again. "I used to be like that..." He repeated, not knowing that Chi-chi was standing in the doorway of the living room. She sighed and moved back to her own room.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan watched as the large yellow flying machine landed. The wind made his purple gi wrinkle around his body, his long black hair being pushed around by the same force.

A young girl jumped out the large machine. Gohan watched as she walked closer. Her black hair was tied up in two tails once more. The atmosphere felt tense as they looked at each other. "So," Videl started as she plucked at her blue over-sized shirt.

"How are we going to start?" Videl asked as she looked up. "What are we going to do?"

"You can start by cancelling this meeting you have with my boyfriend." Kanara stepped away from the shadow she was hiding in.

Gohan's eyes shot to her. She was getting too good at the ki-concealing thing. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you really think I'm going to let her be alone with you?" Kanara asked annoyed. She crossed her arms and looked Videl up and down. "I did not expect her to dress like this though. It's like you're not even trying." She taunted.

"I'm not." Videl answered. "You can have him." She sent a glare in Gohan's direction.

"Good. Then leave." Kanara answered. "Stop harassing my man."

"What do you say, Gohan? Should I leave you and your broomstick for some privacy?" Videl said as she shot a vicious glance into Kanara's direction.

"Oh, you did not just say that." Kanara stepped closer, her fists clenching in anger.

Videl narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to fight me? Come on and I'll show you how strong a real warrior is."

"Challenge accepted." Kanara powered up.

Gohan considered letting them fight but he decided his mother would not appreciate the commotion. The half-saiyan appeared between the two female fighters. "Calm down. Both of you." He spoke up. The two looked up at him. "You know this is not a fair fight." Gohan mentioned to Kanara.

Kanara raised an eyebrow. "So what? Let me fight her."

"I agree. Stay out of this, Gohan." Videl responded. "This is our fight."

"But…"

"Stay out of it!" The two women snarled at him.

Gohan put up his hands in defeat. "Okay. Go ahead." The half-saiyan stepped back. "Who am I to keep two girls from beating each other up?"

"We could gang up on you if you'd like." Videl suggested, not liking the tone in which Gohan was speaking.

"I agree." Kanara said, glancing in her boyfriend's direction, but her expression was more amused than angry. "What's it gonna be, Gohan?"

"I'll stay out of it." Knowing them, they would actually win in a match against the half-saiyan.

"Good." The two women chorused. They looked at each other while Gohan scratched his head. At least they agreed on something.

Kanara bent her knees a bit and moved up her hands. "Come on, human. Let's settle this once and for all. The winner gets toyboy over there."

"Who gets what now?" Gohan asked, frowning.

"Alright." Videl said, smiling. She got in a defensive stance as well. "I must say that it is sad that your relationship was so short."

"You seem to assume you're going to win." Kanara stated.

"I am going to win." Videl responded.

"Maybe if you two would start fighting we will find out who will win?" Gohan suggested as he crossed his arms over each other. Two glares were sent in his direction and the half-saiyan smirked back at them. "You both know I'm right."

Videl and Kanara did not reply but looked back at each other. Gohan sat down on the wooden table that was standing in their garden. Well, he leaned against it mostly. The young warrior studied the two girls. He watched as Kanara threw the first punch, which was dodged by Videl. The human stepped sideways entirely and pushed her foot in front of Kanara's foot, tripping her.

Videl was a strong human. Gohan estimated her power level would be somewhere around one-hundred. Kanara was a third class warrior. She had a power level of only two when she was born. That was considered so low that they gave up on her right away and figured she could be put to work on the planet itself. The babies with a power level under level five were not even sent away to purge planets.

Gohan showed a hint of a smile when Kanara managed to punch Videl, but was immediately punched back. Kanara was eager to learn. She was eager to prove everyone wrong and Gohan knew that with proper training and willpower she would probably get stronger than every other saiyan on planet Vegeta. For now he figured her power level would be somewhere around 300.

So who would win? Gohan was eager to find out.

Videl caught a punch from Kanara. "You know," she started as she tightened her grip on Kanara's fist and forced the saiyan to step closer, "I like fighting you. Do you want to know why?"

Kanara realized what Videl was planning. The human wanted to knee her in her stomach, but Kanara would outsmart her here. The saiyan leaned her head back and knocked her forehead right against Videl's forehead. Gohan made a pained face when he saw this. Kanara watched as Videl stepped back. "Tell me."

Videl placed a hand on her forehead. "You fight like a guy." She responded. "No hair pulling or scratching."

Kanara grinned at the human warrior. "I was about to say the same about you."

Gohan watched as the two fought. He thought back to the conversation before their fight. Whoever won this match would get the right to be with him? That sounded rather degrading for him… Then again, he did fight Kanara's father for her… He guessed it would be fair to let Kanara fight for him. As long as she didn't lose…

Videl handed Kanara an uppercut. Kanara stumbled back, tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Gohan raised an eyebrow. Videl ran closer and jumped up. She landed with her feet on either side of Kanara's hips. The young woman placed her hands on her own hips and grinned. "I think I woaaahhh!"

Videl was blasted away by Kanara, who just put her hands together and sent a blast. Kanara jumped up and ran after Videl. She waited until Videl landed on the ground before pushing her boot deep into Videl's stomach.

The human gasped in pain before lying back on the ground, defenceless. Kanara grinned as she turned to Gohan. "I won!" She cheered.

Gohan tilted his head. "Did you?"

Videl moved up her legs to swipe Kanara's feet from under her. The saiyans landed on the ground unceremoniously and Videl jumped her. The two wrestled for domination on the ground, rolling over, pushing and hitting each other. The time for proper battle was over and they were now just going at it.

The half-saiyan let out a sigh and cracked his knuckles. He stepped closer to the two women. There his tail casually slipped around Kanara's ankle, pulling her up in the air and out of the struggle. Ignoring Kanara's outraged cries, Gohan leaned down and grabbed Videl's wrist, pulling her up.

Kanara placed her hands on the ground so Gohan could release her. The half-saiyan made sure to stand in between the two women so they couldn't launch at each other again.

"Are you two done?" He asked, annoyed.

"We haven't decided a winner yet." Kanara responded.

"I think you two are even, if you don't count your ability to use energy." Gohan responded as he looked over at her. "It's a tie."

Kanara lowered her arms. "But… We were fighting over you. If it's a tie… Who gets you?"

Videl tilted her head as a smile appeared on her face. "We both don't get him?"

"Or we both get him. We could share." Kanara suggested, grinning sweetly.

"Or I could knock you both out in order to stop you from having this conversation." Gohan suggested, sending his girlfriend a glare. The two women looked up at him. "I will do it." He warned.

"Someone has been hanging out with Vegeta too much." Kanara said in a sing-song tone. After this she turned to Videl. "Don't worry." She stated as she walked over to the human. "I know Gohan is too much of a gentleman to hit anyone."

"Unless I know they can take it!" Gohan responded, frowning. What was happening here?

Ignoring Gohan, Kanara turned to Videl. "Can I join your lesson? I can help you out too." She suggested.

Videl shrugged. "Sure." She responded.

"Great!" Kanara cheered. "Alright. Let's get started then. You cannot fly yet, right?"

"I cannot use my ki at all." Videl responded, shaking her head. "It sounds difficult."

"Don't worry." Gohan walked closer. "You already know how to fight. You're trained and skilled enough to do it. No problem. We'll have you flying around in no-time."

The three warriors got to work and within the first few hours Videl managed to create her first ki-orb.

The young woman gasped as she stared at the glowing orb in her hands. "I did it."

"And it only took you hours and hours." Kanara said from her position on the ground. Not long after Videl started trying to create her first ki-orb, Kanara got bored and decided to take a nap.

Videl frowned as she glanced at Kanara. The orb disappeared from her hands now that her focus was gone. "It's not that easy, you know." She snarled.

"It is actually. Very easy." Kanara stretched her body. "On my planet three years olds can fly." The young woman assumed the lotus pose, crossing her legs over each other and resting her lower arms on her thighs. She closed her eyes and smiled as she easily levitated off the ground.

Gohan blew out a sigh when Videl made a disapproving sound. "I think we've done enough for today." The half-saiyan stated as he got up.

Videl frowned up at him. "I cannot fly yet." She responded.

"So?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not leaving until I can fly." Videl snarled as she got up.

Gohan scoffed. "Well, have fun staying here on your own then. I am not going to sit around and watch you try to learn how to fly. I have better things to do. Tomorrow, you can come over and we'll try again for another few hours."

As Gohan's speech went on Videl only seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. She stalked closer to him. "Did you forget what happens if you refuse to help me out?" She snarled at him.

"Our deal was that I would teach you how to fly and I would enter the tournament in order to challenge you." Gohan said. His voice was so awfully calm that Kanara and Videl both realized he was on the verge of exploding. "But you never specified any time and you did not make me promise to spend all my time teaching you. Therefore, I have a right to decide how much time I spend teaching you. Besides, you know how my friends are and you've met Vegeta. If I want to stand a chance in this tournament I have to train and train hard."

Videl was frowning by the end of Gohan's speech but she backed down, mainly because she didn't want to push Gohan too far. She let out a huff. "Fine. I'll be back tomorrow at one." She turned away from them and walked back to her airplane.

Kanara approached her boyfriend. She ignored the way in which the airplane made her hair wave happily around her and she stood on her toes so she could press a kiss on his cheek. Gohan gave her a surprised expression. She shrugged. "You behaved well. You deserved it."

Gohan's surprise turned to a smile as he pulled her closer and pressed a kiss on her lips. "I like this a lot better." He whispered after pulling away.

Kanara wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then who am I to refuse you anything?" She leaned in and kissed him again. Their lips met in a hungry encounter that they'd been longing to experience all day, but couldn't because Videl was in their midst. Now, they were all alone and there was nothing to stop them from wrapping their arms around each other.

Every time Gohan kissed Kanara, he was reminded of the years he spent longing to kiss her and it added to his need to ravish her right now. This sentiment seemed to go both ways. Kanara's hands fumbled with the clasps of his armour. Once she finally had them unclasped she took off his armour and was almost surprised to realize Gohan had already done the same to her armour, which was casually lying on the soft grass, enjoying the sun.

Dressed in nothing more but their thin uniforms, they pressed their bodies together in an attempt to leave as little distance between their bodies as possible and they got lost in their own little world.

The following day, Gohan visited Capsule Corporation early in the morning. He briefly let his senses scan the building before moving up to Bulma's kitchen. There he smiled as he walked closer to the two women.

"Good morning you two." Gohan leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"My prince charming!" Kanara explained. "Have you come to save me from academic prison?" She asked while Gohan looked at the books on the table.

"Watching Snow White definitely made you more dramatic." Bulma stated dryly.

"Learning maths already?" Gohan asked, looking up at Bulma.

"Yeah. We're getting through the basics pretty quickly." Bulma responded, nodding. She looked rather pleased with herself. "Kanara here is a prodigy."

"I'm not _that_ stupid, you know." Kanara muttered, leaning back on her seat.

"I appreciate that you're taking this seriously." Gohan said, smiling. His tail untangled itself and gently rubbed against Kanara's tail. "Vegeta never showed any interest in the human culture."

Kanara showed him a honey sweet smile. "That's me. I like learning new things." She stated in a voice that made Gohan wonder if she was speaking the truth.

"Hmm…" Bulma got up and walked over to the coffee machine. "She's not getting any lunch if she doesn't cooperate." She explained over the sound of the coffee machine.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at Kanara, who shrugged. "She knows saiyans, I guess." Kanara muttered innocently. The young full-blooded saiyan sent Bulma a hesitant smile in response to Bulma smug grin. The saiyan's smile faltered quickly as she looked down at her books and she let out a sigh.

"Well, good luck." Gohan stated cheerfully. The half-saiyan headed for the doorway.

Kanara turned around in her seat. "You're leaving me here?" She exclaimed. Gohan turned in the doorway and looked over at Bulma.

"You still have two hours to go if you want lunch today, Kanara." Bulma said sweetly as she sat down at the table again.

Gohan smiled at his girlfriend. "You heard her. I'll see you later." He waved before turning away and leaving the room.

Kanara slowly turned back to her books. She looked up at Bulma, but the older woman only nodded to the books on the table and Kanara miserably grabbed her pen.

Meanwhile Gohan entered the gravity room. He immediately felt a force around him, pushing his body down. The half-saiyan let out a sigh. "Every time you do this I can't help but feel like you're trying to catch me off guard…" He stated, raising an eyebrow.

Vegeta sent the young warrior a smirk. "You'll never know." He responded. The man slowly powered up as he approached the half-saiyan. "So, what are you doing here?"

Gohan shrugged. "I figured we could train."

"I thought you didn't want to train on a daily basis anymore. Now that you don't have to keep a certain broad secret you are not obligated to train with me anymore, right?" Vegeta's taunting eyes held Gohan's gaze. "Or maybe, now that there's a big tournament coming up, you come running back to your uncle Vegeta." He managed to say those last two words with such disgust that Gohan couldn't help but smile. Goten used to call Vegeta that when he was very young.

Gohan took a deep breath. Even this was difficult in 500 times Earth's gravity. "We could help each other out." He suggested. "Training together benefits both of us."

"Does it? Training with me definitely benefits you but I don't see how training with a sniffling weak brat can benefit me." Vegeta responded, frowning.

"I am asking you to train with me, not with Trunks." Gohan hastily stepped sideways to avoid the blast Vegeta threw at him for that comment. The young warrior tried not to grin when the angry full-blooded saiyan turned to him. "Come on, Vegeta. I just want to train."

"Leave, brat."

"What do I have to do to get you to train with me?"

The moment Gohan saw Vegeta's face he wished he hadn't asked this question. Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he stepped closer. "I want to go back to our previous agreement. Saturdays and afternoons are mine for a whole year."

"Six months."

"Nine months."

"Seven months."

"Seven months and a six week journey around the universe. We never went on our planned training trip."

"Deal." Gohan nodded once.

"Good. Now." Vegeta powered up and transformed to the first super saiyan level. "Let's get started." The man did not give any warning as he attacked the half-saiyan head on. Before Gohan could react, Vegeta's fist pounded against his cheek, forcing the young warrior off his feet.

Gohan landed on his back. The air was forced out of his lungs and he gasped helplessly for air.

"That was for talking smack about my son." Vegeta stated as he pulled back and studied the half-saiyan.

"I didn't know you cared that much." Gohan responded nastily.

Vegeta stepped closer to the half-saiyan. "Get up. I want to spar." He ordered. Gohan pushed his body up and slowly sank into a defensive fighting stance. Vegeta smirked as he followed Gohan's example.

They launched at each other, attacking each other eagerly. Gohan had to admit he enjoyed sparring with Vegeta. The man might be more ruthless than Piccolo or Goku, but that forced Gohan to work harder in order to defend himself. It also made Gohan feel less bad about hurting his opponent. Hurting Vegeta was so much more fun since the man was always such a jerk.

Especially now. Gohan growled when Vegeta threw punches at him from different directions. He knew what Vegeta was doing. The saiyan prince was already transformed and he gave Gohan no chance to transform as well. The young warrior would have to either get hurt or hurt Vegeta and seeing that Gohan was not transformed, the second option was not likely to happen. The half-saiyan noticed the smug expression on Vegeta's face. The man was confident he was going to win this battle. Think again.

Gohan blocked one more punch before suddenly flying up. Vegeta sent a couple of blasts after him in order to keep the half-saiyan busy while Vegeta flew after him. However, Gohan powered up, pushing his body into the transformation quickly. An orb of pure energy appeared around the half-saiyan and disintegrated the energy-blasts Vegeta sent to him.

"Tssk." Vegeta made a disapproving sound. He wanted to keep Gohan in the basic form a little longer so he could have fun with the brat. Vegeta now knew it was too late so he patiently waited for Gohan to finish his transformation. The boy would come to him.

And the boy did. Gohan was eager to take revenge for Vegeta's attempt to cheat. The half-saiyan attacked Vegeta head on, throwing numerous punches at the older warrior. Vegeta only nearly avoided the punches. Gohan was angry but also focused. Therefore, he was already calculating where to throw his next punch when Vegeta was still dodging or deflecting the previous one.

Gohan tilted his head sideways to avoid a punch. The young warrior moved back in the air when Vegeta tried to punch him again. The Saiyan prince gave an annoyed growl when he realized Gohan was easily dodging his punches.

The fight went on for hours and hours. Gohan and Vegeta were eager to get the upper hand on the other but they seemed evenly matched. This was mainly because they did not transform to the second level. In the Super Saiyan Two Gohan was slightly stronger, even Vegeta had to admit that. However, in the regular super saiyan level there was almost no difference between their strength.

Gohan tried to punch Vegeta but the man caught his punch. Vegeta held Gohan and pulled back his arm to elbow the half-saiyan but Gohan caught his arm, holding it tight. The two warriors stared at each other and for a moment the only thing that could be heard in the spacious room was their heavy breathing.

Their intense stare was interrupted by a large blast that came barrelling towards them. The two tried to scramble apart to get away but the energy-orb reached them before they could get out of the way and they were thrown backwards. The two warriors landed on the ground together in a heap of limbs.

The saiyans opened their eyes, groaning in pain, noticed their rather intimate position and quickly scrambled away from each other.

Laughter from the doorway caught their attention. The two saiyan warriors got up and glared at the person in the doorway. Gohan crackled his knuckles. "I'd say we should teach someone a lesson."

Vegeta nodded, smirking when the laughter stopped abruptly and the person made a rather terrified face. "We'll teach you what happens when you mess with superior saiyans."

Gohan returned the man's grin and the two turned to the person standing in the doorway.

"Prepare for our revenge."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Next time on Inferno's Tournament:**

"How is your training going?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kanara grinned at him as she looked up at him. "I can't tell you." She broke off a piece of her sandwich. "Vegeta made me promise."

 ****** DBZ ******

Gohan realized that they were once again having some sort of endurance match. The half-saiyan cupped his hands around his mouth so his shout would be louder. "Watch out for airplanes!"

Vegeta landed near the half-saiyan. The man placed his hands on his hips and gazed up at the two female teenagers. "What's going on here?"

"Women." Gohan muttered tiredly as he gazed up at the girls.

 ****** DBZ ******

"Kanara!" Chi-chi waved as she walked closer. Her yellow dress waved gently in the wind and she adjusted the purple sash around her waist. "I heard a commotion. What happened?"

"Vegeta is killing Gohan." Kanara responded.

Chi-chi placed her hands on her hips. "Again?"

 ****** DBZ ******

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: As Time Goes By

**Hey guys! Who's ready for a brand new chapter?**

 **Previously on Inferno's Tournament:**

 _Gohan was flying through the clouds in a hurry. He was frowning as he looked up at the sky. "Coming back for a battle, are you father? Would you even come back if there wasn't a tournament to compete in?" He whispered. The half-saiyan placed a hand on his forehead; his headache almost making his skin burst, and decided to visit Krillin before he would head home. Krillin's excitement might cheer him up._

 ***** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _Gohan took a deep breath. "He is special." Gohan answered after some thought. "He has a particular view on things. Everyone around me always tends to be happy when my father is near. I used to be like that too." Gohan glanced sideways, noticing Goten had fallen asleep. The half-saiyan looked up at the ceiling again. "I used to be like that..." He repeated, not knowing that Chi-chi was standing in the doorway of the living room. She sighed and moved back to her own room._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _What do you say, Gohan? Should I leave you and your broomstick for some privacy?" Videl said as she shot a vicious glance into Kanara's direction._

" _Oh, you did not just say that." Kanara stepped closer, her fists clenching in anticipation._

 _Videl narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to fight me? Come on and I'll show you how strong a real warrior is."_

" _Challenge accepted." Kanara powered up._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Leave, brat."_

" _What do I have to do to get you to train with me?"_

 _The moment Gohan saw Vegeta's face he wished he hadn't asked this question. Vegeta crossed his arms over each other as he stepped closer. "I want to go back to our previous agreement. Saturdays and afternoons are mine for a whole year."_

" _Six months."_

" _Nine months."_

" _Seven months."_

" _Seven months and a six week journey around the universe. We never went on our planned training trip."_

" _Deal." Gohan nodded once._

 **Moving on~**

 **Chapter 3. As Time Goes By…**

Kanara made sure to step lightly as she headed down the hallway. Bulma ran off about ten minutes ago when a minor explosion occurred in the laboratory. Kanara saw this as an opportunity to get out.

The young warrior looked up when she felt a presence nearby. "Trunks!" She said cheerfully. "Hey kiddo! What's up?"

Trunks gave her a smile as he stepped closer. "Not much. I'm just bored."

"I know." Kanara grinned as she leaned forwards and placed her hands on her knees so she was at his face-level. "Let's go surprise Gohan and Vegeta."

Trunks' eyes grew big. "We're not allowed to disturb father when he's training." He said hesitantly.

"So what? Rules are there to be broken." Kanara said, waving his response away. "I have an idea." She got up and grabbed Trunks' wrist, pulling him along as she started walking. She didn't stop until they were close to the entrance to the gravity room.

"Alright." Kanara stated as she stopped and turned to Trunks. "Now, all you have to do is power up a bit and send a blast in their direction. Not enough to hurt them, of course, just throw them off balance."

"I can't do that!" Trunks said as he looked at the entrance of the gravity room. "Dad is going to be furious."

"Ugh, Trunks! Come on." Kanara complained, making an annoyed face. "You've got to live a little. How can it be that the teachers at school always send you to detention but you're an angel when you're at home?"

Trunks shrugged slowly. "I just know not to mess with my father when he's training." He said as he looked up. The ground vibrated and they could see a flash coming from the gravity room. "And they're definitely training in there."

Kanara gave the gravity room a calculating glance. The ground shook once more and a scream could be heard from the gravity room. Half a second later a bang could be heard and Kanara once again wondered how the building didn't crumble under the power of the saiyans. The sounds she heard whenever Gohan and Vegeta were training reminded her of the war scenes in the movies she watched recently. Bangs, explosions, flashes, shaking grounds and definitely a lot of blood.

She knew why Trunks was so fearful of disturbing his father. His parents were strict about not allowing Trunks to disturb his father. And she herself knew and experienced how scary Vegeta could be when he was angry. However, she wanted to find out how angry Vegeta would get and she wondered how Gohan would respond to being interrupted.

"Trunks." Kanara put on the sweetest face she could find. "Come on… For me?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her before he let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll do it." And just like that a thrill of excitement ran through his body. Now that he was committed to acting out he was going to enjoy it.

The two slowly approached the entrance to the training room and peeked inside. They didn't want to be seen by the two warriors because that would ruin the surprise. However, they soon found out that Gohan and Vegeta were so focused on each other that they didn't pay any attention to their surroundings.

"Get ready." Kanara whispered as she and Trunks braced themselves. Trunks powered up gradually, trying not to attract the attention of his father and Gohan. "Steady…" They needed to find the perfect moment to catch the two warriors at the same time.

This turned out to be more difficult than they thought. The two warriors shot from one place to the other and it was hard for the two spectators to keep up with them. One second Gohan was smashing his fists against Vegeta's arms on the right side of the room and the next Vegeta was trying to blast the half-saiyan near the left corner.

That's when it happened. The perfect moment. Gohan and Vegeta were floating in the middle of the room, their arms locked together as they tried to overpower each other. Kanara and Trunks both realized it at the same time and Kanara stated:

"Now!"

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan tried to punch Vegeta but the man caught his punch. Vegeta held Gohan and pulled back his arm to elbow the half-saiyan but Gohan caught his arm, holding it tight. The two warriors stared at each other and for a moment the only thing that could be heard in the spacious room was their heavy breathing.

Their intense stare was interrupted by a large blast that raced towards them. The two tried to jump apart to get away but the energy-orb reached them before they could get out of the way and they were thrown backwards. The two warriors landed on the ground together in a heap of limbs.

The saiyans opened their eyes, groaning in pain, noticed their rather intimate position and quickly scrambled away from each other.

Laughter from the doorway caught their attention. The two saiyan warriors got up and glared at the persons in the doorway. Kanara grinned as she pointed to them. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything, guys." She teased. Trunks wiped the tears of joy from his eyes and still chuckled.

Gohan crackled his knuckles. "I'd say we should teach someone a lesson."

Vegeta nodded as he stepped closer to the doorway. "We'll teach you what happens to children who try to make a fool of us saiyans."

"Eh…" Trunks made a face, suddenly cured from his giggles and now gave a terrified glance in the direction of the two saiyans, and especially his father. "Maybe we should get out."

"No way." Kanara motioned for them to come and get it. The young woman powered up as high as she could and tensed her muscles only to realize that Gohan powered down to his basic form. "No." Kanara stated. "Go back to your super saiyan level."

"You are not ready to fight my super saiyan level yet." Gohan responded, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am. Your basic form is too weak." Kanara stalked closer to him. "I want to fight your super saiyan. That will be the real challenge."

Vegeta powered down to his basic form as well. The man scratched his black hair as he studied the young woman. She was definitely not strong enough to take on even their basic forms. No matter how many times they kept defeating her, she continued to believe that she would have the upper hand. She was too cocky for her own good. Vegeta faltered for a moment. Was he like that when he was younger? Always assuming others were weaker than him? Was he so confident in his own power that he overlooked the real threat in front of him? He certainly hoped not.

The man noticed his son and he gave the young boy a stern glance. Trunks immediately looked down and muttered an apology to his father. Now Vegeta realized that Kanara wasn't the one who sent the blast. Of course not. That girl definitely wasn't strong enough to blast two super saiyans with success.

"Oh really?" Gohan asked. "Let's see about that."

Kanara opened her mouth to respond but Gohan disappeared from her sight. The young woman frowned as she looked around. A hand pressed against her shoulder and she was pushed forwards.

"Well, I can see that you can easily keep up with me." Gohan said nastily when she turned back to him.

Kanara clenched her fists. She would show him. The young woman launched at him and started throwing punches at the half-saiyan. Gohan casually stepped aside every time Kanara tried to punch him. He did not dodge, he just took the lightest steps sideways and the minimal effort from his side infuriated Kanara to no end. However, where Vegeta would show an annoying smirk or taunt the young woman, Gohan's expression was serious and he would only throw in comments that would actually help Kanara improve.

Vegeta watched the one-sided fight with interest. Gohan was skilfully dodging all Kanara's attempts to hurt him but his ability to avoid her punches was because he had become so good at dodging in general and knew how to see through a fighter's tactics and predict their moves.

Vegeta's eyes moved to Kanara. He was surprised at how good she was. Granted, she'd been training for forty years but she was never able to train with elite fighters such as Vegeta and Gohan.

"You're leaning too much into your attacks." Gohan stated as he stepped sideways to avoid a punch. The young warrior used his tail to push against Kanara's shoulder and, since she already leaned to the right because she just tried to punch Gohan, she fell over. Landing on her hands and knees, Kanara kicked back to hit Gohan's legs. The half-saiyan jumped up and landed on the other side of the young warrior.

Kanara slowly got up. "Train with me, Gohan. Don't just dodge my punches."

Gohan looked over to Vegeta for approval and the older warrior shrugged before speaking: "Why don't we stay in our basic form and focus on tactical fighting for a while?" Vegeta suggested as he walked closer.

"Good enough for me." Gohan looked at Kanara and his girlfriend nodded.

"What about you?" Kanara asked as she looked over at Trunks. "Are you joining us?"

Trunks looked over at his father. "Can I?" He asked hopefully.

Vegeta frowned at the young warrior. "You did interrupt my training." He snarled in response. Trunks bit his lip and lowered his gaze, muttering an apology to his father. "You'll have to make it up to me by giving it your best during the fight."

Trunks looked up, his eyes gleaming with joy. "Really?" He asked.

Vegeta indicated for the kid to come closer and Trunks ran to join them in the centre. The four warriors spread around the room and all powered up to the max of their base forms. They took a moment to stare at each other, gauging the others' expressions and calculating their fighting power and ability.

"Let's do this."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Several days later Kanara fell down on the grass. She grinned as the sun warmed her skin. "The weather is great on this planet. It continues to surprise me." She observed.

Gohan unfolded the rug and made sure it was placed on the ground neatly. Kanara tilted her head sideways to watch as Gohan unloaded the basket they brought. She rolled closer until she was lying on the rug too. She grabbed a sandwich, leaning on her elbows so she could eat and lie down at the same time. "How is your training going?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kanara grinned at him as she looked up at him. "I can't tell you." She broke off a piece of her sandwich. "Vegeta made me promise."

Gohan grabbed a sandwich of his own. "And you are listening to him, why?" He asked.

Kanara rolled her eyes as she quickly chewed on and swallowed the bread. "Vegeta will kill me if I tell you." She answered. "That was his promise." Kanara looked at her food and sighed. "Those two are great. I am thankful that they let me stay with them. But they can be very exhausting." She said.

"How come?" Gohan asked. He knew Vegeta and his whining for sparring could be annoying but he assumed Kanara would adore the prospect of sparring all day.

"Bulma is trying to teach me English, maths, history, science, geo-something." Kanara answered. "She is nice but I don't really care about being smart. She told me she wants to make me smart enough to go to school. I may be able to join your class when she's done with me." Kanara placed her sandwich on a plate. "I don't mind spending more time with you but I do not want to be near a large group of humans longer than necessary. I don't understand how you do it."

"Patience." Gohan answered with a small smile.

"Something I don't have. My comrades can vouch for that." Kanara answered, the smile on her face faltering slightly.

Gohan noticed the change in the mood. "You miss them, huh?"

"Of course." Kanara answered with a sigh. "They were my family for a long time." She flattened a bump in the rug as she spoke. "I don't regret my decision to stay here though."

"We can visit them soon. The dragon balls will be ready for another wish in a year and then we can wish for a space ship that can bring us there within a month." Gohan said with a nod.

"That would be a very fast space ship." Kanara answered with a grin. "I don't think any ship can go that fast. The planet is in the southern section of the eastern quatrain."

Gohan shrugged. "The dragon is powerful. I bet he can do it." Gohan answered with a smile.

Kanara rummaged through the basket, pushing eatable options aside in favour of finding out what was in there. Gohan watched her scrutinize the contents of the basket. Kanara grabbed a pack of chocolate milk. "Ah! You brought this." She said cheerfully. "The person who invented this is a genius. I love it." She opened the bottle and took a grateful sip.

Gohan crossed his legs over each other. "Bulma telling you to go to school can't be that bad. My mom was forcing me to study all the time." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"It's not only Bulma. It's Vegeta too." Kanara answered with a sigh. "I love training and I love sparring. Vegeta is just exhausting. He wants to spar all day. I mean, enough is enough." Kanara exclaimed.

Gohan chuckled, earning a frown from his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. It's just that I used to tell Vegeta the same thing. He then told me that I would not understand because I'm not a full-blooded Saiyan. That I didn't have the same drive he has because I'm only half-saiyan, you know?" Gohan explained.

"And here I am, a full-blooded Saiyan, telling you Vegeta is training too much too." Kanara answered. "It's true though."

"I know." Gohan answered with a small smile. The half-saiyan placed his bottle on the ground and got on his hands and knees. "But for now, let's focus on the spare time we have and enjoy it."

Kanara raised an eyebrow as she watched Gohan crawl closer. She tilted her head backwards just in time for him to press a kiss on her lips. Kanara rolled over until she was lying on her back. She blinked and Gohan was already leaning over her. The half-saiyan slowly sank through his arms until her armour was touching his gi. The two smiled at each other before their lips met in another passionate encounter.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan and Goten were about to head off to train together. The older half-saiyan asked his younger brother to be his training partner for the Martial Arts Tournament and the younger half-saiyan was eager to help his older brother out. Gohan was surprised by how happy Goten was just because he was going to spend some time with his older brother.

After helping their mother clean the dishes, Gohan looked over at Goten. "What do you say we get going?" He suggested.

Goten nodded eagerly and the two told their mother they were leaving. Chi-chi placed the last plates in the cabinets. "Goten!" She said. "Don't get in the way of your brother's training. Understand?" She stated, forcing Goten to stop and listen to her. "After all, we need to have your brother do well at the Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan shrugged. "Goten's a super saiyan, remember? He can keep up with me just fine." He responded.

Gohan had been training with his little brother more often lately. He was there when Goten first transformed, shocking Gohan to such an extent that the young warrior fell down to the ground from their position high up in the air…

 **Flashback ******

 _Gohan and Goten were exchanging punches on high speed. Gohan caught a punch from his little brother. "Gosh, you are fast." He stated before he pulled his younger brother closer and pushed his knee in Goten's stomach. "But not fast enough." Gohan pushed Goten away._

 _Goten made a pained face as he rubbed over his stomach. He frowned at Gohan. "You keep hitting me. When do I get to hit you so well that you feel like this?"_

 _Gohan sent his younger brother a smile. "You'll have to get stronger first." He responded as he cracked his knuckles. "The strongest are the ones who win the matches."_

" _But…. Trunks says that his father says that he is stronger than you, but you say that you always win." Goten said slowly. "Why is that?"_

" _That's a classic case of denial on Vegeta's part." Gohan said before he motioned for Goten to come at him again. "Let's continue."_

 _Goten nodded and he attacked Gohan. The older brother dodged his punches with precision while always making sure he wasn't too obvious about how easy it was for him. Vegeta might like to taunt his opponents with their weakness but Gohan preferred letting his brother think he was close to Gohan's power level. It would motivate the younger warrior even more._

 _Gohan turned the tables, moving to an offensive stances and shooting punches and kicks in Goten's direction. The younger brother made a scared sound as he moved back, avoiding Gohan's attacks barely._

 _Goten jumped up in the air to avoid a punch but Gohan sent a blast after the young warrior. Goten crossed his arms in front of his chest to block the blast. Gohan grinned as he flew up and he attacked Goten from behind, throwing his little brother into the blast._

 _The older half-saiyan watched the small explosion that ensued and his smile faltered a little when he saw his little brother's pout. Goten's lower lip trembled. "That was mean."_

 _Gohan shrugged. "Sometimes you have to fight dirty in order to win a match. Besides, the blast wasn't strong enough to damage you."_

 _The older half-saiyan powered up and attacked Goten head on. "Focus!" He ordered when Goten was hit by his first punch. "Always keep your eyes on the enemy." Goten hastily moved up his arms to block Gohan's punches. "Don't get distracted by the pain!" He snarled as he punched Goten once more._

 _Gohan faltered when Goten caught his punch. The younger brother tightened his grip on Gohan's wrist until the older warrior gasped in pain. Goten was suddenly different. He pulled back a leg and kicked Gohan's side so harshly that Gohan was thrown sideways. The half-saiyan looked over at Goten and realized that Goten's appearance changed. His hair was a golden colour and his eyes were teal._

 _Goten attacked Gohan again. The flabbergasted half-saiyan allowed Goten to attack him and joined in the fight. "Unbelievable." He muttered as he continued to fight his brother. He would let Goten get used to this situation before he would tell his little brother what happened. It might shock the younger warrior even more than it did his brother._

 **End of Flashback ******

The two young warriors made their way outside. Gohan grinned at his little brother. "Race you!" He called before he started running.

"Hey!" Goten yelled, sounding outraged. "That's not fair." The younger brother followed right behind Gohan.

They two ran and ran, jumping over rocks and bushes, flying up to hop from tree branch to tree branch. Whatever Gohan did, Goten was right behind him.

Gohan stopped when he realized that his brother's power level wasn't right behind him anymore. The young warrior looked around. "Goten? Where are you?" He called. He didn't go too fast for his little brother, did he?

"Gohan!" Goten's voice made the half-saiyan turn around. "I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur! Help me!" Goten laughed as the small dinosaur leaned on his body and licked his face playfully. "Gohan! Come over here and meet my new friend!" Goten called once he saw his older brother. The boy waved to Gohan. "He reminds me of Icarus!" Goten laughed again when the dinosaur licked his cheek.

Gohan tilted his head sideways as he studied his brother. Goten looked happy. Cheerful. Not a care in the world. The older half-saiyan remembered how he felt back when he was seven years old. At age seven Gohan had already fought the saiyans, been to Namek and back. He'd seen hundreds of dead bodies and was almost killed several times himself. He'd been forced to watch his best friends die right in front of him.

Gohan realized that he lowered his gaze automatically. The boy looked up at Goten again. The younger brother rolled over the ground with the dinosaur, struggling and playing. That's when Gohan made a decision. He couldn't be saved from the horrors of this universe anymore. He'd been through that and made peace with it.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Goten! I'm going to get started. I'll see you in a little bit!" He called over.

Goten was still innocent. Goten never felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and Gohan would make sure Goten never would. He would keep training and training, getting stronger. If Gohan had anything to say about it, Goten would never have to fight for his life. Gohan would be there to protect him. Always.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan closed his eyes. Meditating. Concentrating. Feel the world around you. The air on your skin. The softest breeze messing with your hair. Whenever Gohan meditated he would appreciate the world around him just a little bit more. He was alive and he could feel it.

Every sound. A rock falling down and cracking in two. A flock of birds landing nearby. The bushes rustling.

Gohan opened his eyes and stared at the large rock he wanted to destroy. The boy powered up and….

"Gohan!" Said boy almost stumbled forwards before he managed to stand straight. Goten stepped closer while holding something small in his hands. "Take a look at this!"

Gohan was slightly annoyed at this interruption. "I hope it's something important."

"It is!" Goten was all smiles as he opened his hands and showed his treasure.

Gohan made a face. "A bug?" He asked. The boy slowly shook his head. "Okay. Take your bug somewhere else and go play with him there. I need to focus."

"Alright!"

Gohan closed his eyes. Meditating. Concentrating. Feel the world around you. The air on your skin. The wind in your hair. Footsteps moving away from him. Good. The bug crawling on the ground. Yuck.

No. Concentrating. Meditating. Gohan took a deep breath through his nose and let the air out through his mouth. This felt good.

"Gohan!"

Gohan opened his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh this time. Goten grinned. "Look at the size of this guy!" Goten was carrying a rather large creature of which Gohan was not sure whether it was an animal or a reptile…

"Goten!" Gohan yelled in response. "I cannot concentrate when you keep bothering me with this!" He called. "Either join me or be quiet!"

Goten's expression faltered and Gohan briefly felt bad for yelling at his brother like this, but Goten needed to understand that he was tampering with Gohan's training and Gohan did not approve of that. The half-saiyan turned his back on his brother and closed his eyes again.

Focus…

Gohan opened his eyes and powered up. He disappeared from his position and attacked the first boulder in his path. It shattered under his strength and Gohan moved on to the next one. He raised his hand, channelling all his power into the limb and made a strike in the air, smashing into the stone surface of the boulder and hacking it in half.

Moving on, Gohan smashed his elbow in the following boulder, breaking it apart easily. The half-saiyan landed on the ground and set his sights on the biggest boulder of them all. This thing was going down.

Gohan powered up and charged at it but he froze when he heard a scream.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan whirled around. "What? What now Goten?" He was about to go fully into annoyed mode when he realized what Goten was sitting on.

"A tail?" Gohan tilted his head sideways. Goten was perched up on a large green tail. He seemed to be having fun up there, grinning and grunting.

"I've got him, Gohan! I've got the big one!" Goten laughed as the tail wiggled under him, making the young boy move up and down.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled at his younger brother. "Get down from there! You shouldn't play with other animals like that!"

Gohan widened his eyes when the large tail started to move up, obviously intending to smash down into the boulder in order to get Goten off. Gohan could already see images in his mind of Goten being squashed against the solid floor. He powered up and sent a blast, destroying the boulder before the tail could hit the rock surface.

The tail whooshed a little in the open air and Goten fell off. Gohan watched as the large dinosaur ran off. The older warrior looked down at his brother. "Goten. Are you okay?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "I just have a bump on my head." He responded.

"Good." Gohan let out a sigh. "Honestly, Goten. How could you have been so stupid? Do you know what could have happened if that dinosaur managed to hit you against the boulder? You would have been squashed! So much for me looking out for my little brother!" Gohan snarled.

Goten lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Just stop interrupting me." Gohan continued, frowning at his little brother. He could already feel his anger diminishing as he looked at Goten's sad face but he had to be strong. Goten needed to learn he couldn't do anything he wanted.

"Yes brother."

Gohan was fighting an invisible opponent. He narrowed his eyes as sweat drops dripped down his forehead. He was giving the air around him the beating of a lifetime. It was rather easy to fight someone that wasn't really there. All the punches tended to hit their target. Gohan kicked and punched, smashed and elbowed and kneed the enemy. He kept going. He needed to keep going. He could not afford to get tired.

Gohan let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. The boy noticed that Goten was sitting on a rock, staring at the ground sadly. The boy was really trying to be quiet and he looked miserable. Gohan stared at him for a moment before he let out an even deeper sigh. Was this what Piccolo meant when he said it was difficult to disappoint Gohan because the young warrior could give out a very sad look that melted everyone's heart, even a brute like Piccolo?

Gohan placed his fists on his hips. "Hey Goten! Come over here! We can train together!" Gohan was relieved when a grin appeared on Goten's face.

"Yeah!" Goten cheered as he got up.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I can fly!" Videl stared at the ground below her now that she was flying two meters above it.

"Yes, you can." Gohan crossed his arms over each other as he studied the human. They'd been training for three hours every day for a week now and Videl was progressing quickly. A few days ago she managed to hover five centimetres above the ground for ten minutes before she passed out. Now she could hold on longer and fly higher.

Kanara flew up until she was hovering ten meters above the ground. "Come up here." She challenged. "Or can't you handle my awesomeness?"

Videl growled as she forced her body to fly up higher. Gohan made a worried face. "Hey, be careful. Your body can't take a ten meter drop." He warned. Gohan was aware that he could easily catch her before she hit the ground but he wanted to avoid anything like that happening, especially in front of Kanara.

The full-blooded saiyan smiled as she gazed at Videl. "He thinks you can't handle it." She stated while pointing at Gohan. Videl sent Gohan a glare and flew up to ten meters. Kanara immediately flew up higher and Videl followed her. Gohan watched as the two flew up higher and higher, trying to best each other.

Gohan realized that they were once again having some sort of endurance match. The half-saiyan cupped his hands around his mouth so his shout would be louder. "Watch out for airplanes!"

Vegeta landed near the half-saiyan. The man placed his hands on his hips and gazed up at the two female teenagers. "What's going on here?"

"Women." Gohan muttered as he gazed up at the girls. The half-saiyan turned sideways so he could look at Vegeta. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta shrugged. "There's a school at Capsule Corporation. Some sort of tour. I fled." He explained.

"Scared off by a group of human children, huh?" Gohan grinned when Vegeta sent him a glare.

"I would put that grin away if you want those broads to stay alive." Vegeta stated in a calm but deadly serious voice.

"Oh come on, you love having another full-blooded saiyan around." Gohan turned his gaze back to the two girls who were way up in the air.

"I will kill _any_ saiyan if they annoy me enough." Vegeta said acidly, sending the young warrior a pointed look. The man raised an eyebrow when Gohan only sent him a grin back. Years ago the half-saiyan would have shivered under one of Vegeta's glares but now the young warrior easily shrugged the man's scariness off. Sometimes Vegeta longed back to the time he still instilled fear in other people. Those were the days.

Kanara and Videl flew back down and landed in front of them. Gohan smiled at the two girls. "Thank Dende. I was afraid you two were going to keep at it until you were floating in space."

"That would be foolish." Kanara shrugged. "We just trained Videl's flying endurance."

"I'm getting pretty good at it." Videl stated, nodding. "Thanks for helping me out. I think I can take it from here."

"No problem." Gohan responded. "Sort of."

Videl disregarded the last comment. "I'll see you at school?" She asked, looking to Gohan.

"I'll be there." Gohan nodded once. Videl smiled and said goodbye before walking to her airplane. Gohan turned to Vegeta. The full-blooded saiyan noticed the mischievous glint in Gohan's eyes so he prepared for the worst. "So, let me get this straight. You cannot stay at your house so you come running straight to me?" The half-saiyan made a thoughtful face before a grin appeared on his face. "You are starting to like me~." He said in a teasing tone.

Vegeta shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. This is pure self-preservation. I let the woman think she's in charge in order to avoid constant battle. Therefore she was allowed to make the decision about the presence of that annoying group of human children and I had to leave in order to make sure I wouldn't kill anyone. She doesn't like it when I do that. So being in the mood that I am in I went to the person I am least likely to kill." Vegeta regretted his choice of words almost immediately after saying them when he saw Gohan's expression.

"You don't want to kill me anymore? Oh kami, I am really starting to grow on you, huh?" Gohan exclaimed cheerfully. Kanara seemed very amused with the course of the conversation.

The saiyan prince gave Gohan a confused glance. What was the half-saiyan doing? Lately, Gohan seemed to be testing Vegeta's boundaries. The young warrior assumed this childish attitude and tried out how far he could go before Vegeta got entirely fed up with him. The worst thing was that Vegeta was getting more and more patient with the boy. He should go back to slamming his fist into Gohan's skull the moment the boy even tried to smile at him.

"I don't like you." Vegeta stated while glaring at the young warrior. "I never liked you. Hell, I've hated your guts since I met you!"

This response did not get the result he expected. Instead of being hurt, Gohan's eyes lit up and the young warrior showed a genuine smile. "I'd say this is the most honest you've ever been when talking to me." He said innocently. "And why are you suddenly so honest with me? Because you li…."

"Because I'm going to rip off your fucking head!" Vegeta yelled before he tackled the half-saiyan. Gohan did not jump aside quick enough and the two crashed down on the ground. Kanara stumbled sideways to make sure she wouldn't get caught in the tackle and she watched with a smile as two warriors struggled on the ground for a moment.

Gohan knew that this was a life-or-death situation. He was fooling around before but now they'd come to the stage that Vegeta was angry and Gohan had to stay out of his reach long enough for the man to calm down. Gohan moved his head sideways to avoid a punch from the man above him, temporarily shocked when Vegeta's fist buried deep into the ground. Gohan realized Vegeta's fist was somewhat stuck in the earth so he used his strength to push Vegeta over. After that he jumped up and flew away without looking back.

"I hope you had a good fuck last night because you are _not_ seeing your mate ever again." Vegeta growled in Kanara's direction as he got up and pushed off from the ground with so much power that the ground was pushed downwards and a crater the size of a small hut was created in the ground.

"Kanara!" Chi-chi waved as she walked closer. Her yellow dress waved gently in the wind and she adjusted the purple sash around her waist. "I heard a commotion. What happened?"

"Vegeta is killing Gohan." Kanara responded.

Chi-chi placed her hands on her hips. "Again?"

"Yup." Kanara said cheerfully.

The mother rolled her eyes and blew out a sigh. "Well then. That means we'll have to eat dinner late again today."

Kanara smiled as she watched Chi-chi head back to the house. The young woman looked up at the sky and let her senses run wild, searching for her boyfriend. Opening her eyes, Kanara grinned before jumping up in the sky. It was time to find out whether Vegeta actually killed Gohan this time…

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I changed the circumstances for Goten's first transformation. In the original version Goten was training with Chi-chi when he transformed for the first time. I figured that since Gohan actually trains with Goten and Vegeta in this version, Goten would be most likely to transform during a spar with Gohan.**

 **I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ready For The Tournament?

**Merry Christmas! ^.^**

 **Here's my Christmas present for you!**

 **Chapter 4. Ready For the Tournament?**

A few hours later Kanara casually walked into a dark cave. She eyed her surroundings while the darkness closed around her. It was not long before she saw a tiny speck of light in the darkness. She smiled as she approached the small fire Gohan created.

"Hi there, runaway of mine." Kanara greeted cheerfully.

Gohan looked up and smiled when he noticed her. "How did you find me?"

Kanara shrugged. "Easy. Ever since we completed our bond all I have to do is…" She made a face. "…follow my heart." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe just my lower regions."

The full-blooded female saiyan explained to Gohan that a young saiyan couple was expected to complete a certain coming-of-age ritual. When the two saiyans were ready for it, they would spend the night together and during particular moments of ecstasy the two would exchange a bite and mark the other as their permanent partner. The mark was usually on the shoulder.

Gohan and Kanara agreed that they would wait and give each other time to adjust to their life together on planet earth. However, about a week ago, they were cuddling in Kanara's room and they just got carried away.

The two warriors looked up when a sudden whoosh of cold wind ran through the cave and made the fire shiver.

"I knew it!" Vegeta snarled as he appeared in the cave.

Kanara showed a shocked expression but Gohan did not seem surprised at all. Kanara looked over at her boyfriend and the young warrior shrugged. "He's been walking around near here for hours now. I could feel you coming here so I'm pretty sure Vegeta noticed it as well."

"I knew you two completed the bond." Vegeta said as he stepped closer to them.

"How did you find out?" Gohan asked curiously while he watched Vegeta sit down on the ground near the fire.

"There was something different about you lately." Vegeta responded. "Probably because your body thinks you're a man now. It explains the change in behaviour."

"Change in behaviour?"

"You're more annoying than usual."

Gohan raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it at that. No reason to anger Vegeta any more. The older warrior reached over and ripped off a piece from the rabbit Gohan was roasting above the fire.

"Help yourself." Gohan muttered sarcastically. He didn't just spent thirty minutes trying to catch that damn rabbit without using his powers. Kanara followed Vegeta's example and ripped off another piece. Gohan decided to reach for the remaining piece before anyone else could take it. The cave was silent while they ate their little meal.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your father again?" Kanara asked once she finished her rabbit.

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah sure." He responded.

Kanara sent him a smile. "That doesn't sound too enthusiastic."

Gohan returned her smile. "I am looking forward to seeing him again. It's just that he's not coming back just to see his family. He's only coming back for the tournament. Who says that he would have come back if there wasn't a tournament? I mean, why is his family not a good enough reason to come home?" The half-saiyan realized he was complaining too much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a downer."

"You're overthinking it." Vegeta stated. Gohan gave Vegeta surprised look. "Don't concentrate on why he is coming back but focus on that he is coming back in the first place. Most people don't get to see their dead parents again. Focus on how lucky you really are."

The half-saiyan realized that Vegeta was right and he sent the man a grateful smile. "Thank you." He stated quietly.

"Don't let it go to your head, brat." Vegeta snarled in response.

Kanara sent Vegeta grin. "That's the nicest thing you've said since I've known you." She stated cheerfully.

"I know. I feel like I should go kick a puppy or something." Vegeta grumbled as he stared at the fire.

Gohan smiled as he placed his hands behind him on the ground and stared up at the dark ceiling of the cave. Vegeta was right. Instead of focusing on why his father was returning, he would concentrate on the happiness he felt within him every time he realized that his father was actually coming back for an entire day. He would be able to hug his father again, hear his voice and speak to him face to face.

That was worth being happy over.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Several days later**

All the Z-fighters were gathered in Bulma's yellow airplane, on their way to the Martial Arts Tournament. Bulma insisted on taking them all by plane, despite Gohan's, Kanara's and Vegeta's objections that they could actually fly there themselves... A lot faster...

"Ugh…" Vegeta complained out loud. "I would have been there by now."

"Don't be such a pain, Vegeta." Bulma responded almost automatically. She checked the screens in front of her to make sure they were on course before looking over her shoulder. "So, is Goku really coming back?"

Gohan shrugged. "He said so. I figure he'll show up right before the finals. That's how he tends to do it." He responded, slightly sarcastic.

"Assuming that Kakarot only arrives once everyone is completely battered and bruised, I figure the finalists will be you and me, brat." Vegeta added. "Only then will we be beaten up enough to be saved by the hero."

Gohan sent the older saiyan a small smirk but this disappeared when his mother looked at him. "What's wrong with you two?" She complained. "You act as if Goku never did anything for you. I didn't raise you to behave like that, Gohan!"

"You're right, mom." Gohan said, lowering his gaze. "I'm sorry." The half-saiyan decided to change the subject. "Hey Vegeta. Oh, and, Goten, Trunks, you two. I have a proposition to make." He paused to make sure they were all listening. "I think we should all agree to not turn into super saiyans during the fight." Gohan stated.

"What makes you think I will obey to your…. Proposition?" Vegeta stated, glaring at the young warrior.

Bulma looked over at him. "I think it's a good idea." She said. "If people see you guys transform they might recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games, and after that, well, journalists would easily get access to the entree forms and get our names and addresses." She glanced over at Gohan. "Then you might as well tell Videl you're not going to join the tournament. It will have the same result."

"Exactly." Gohan nodded.

"I don't see the problem. When the journalists come I'll just destroy them." Vegeta stated bluntly.

Bulma let out a sigh. "Vegeta. Behave yourself."

The older saiyan shrugged. "Fine. It's settled. There will be no super saiyan transformations in the battle." The man glanced at the half-saiyan. "That means this battle will be mainly about strategy and experience. Get ready to eat dust, brat." He taunted.

"I was just about to say the same to you." Gohan said, smirking back at the man.

Kanara leaned against her boyfriend. "Might need a shield to protect myself from all the testosterone flying around here…" She stated. Gohan wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"The fact that you guys cannot transform makes it easier for me as well, you know. I'm not _that_ weak anymore."

"I meant, are you ready to spend an entire day surrounded by humans?" Gohan asked.

"Oh…" Kanara thought about this for a moment. "Well… I've been hanging around you all day lately. How bad can a crowd of humans be?" She stated sweetly.

"Ha ha." Gohan said sarcastically before he leaned in to press a kiss on her lips, which she eagerly responded to.

"Leave the reproduction ceremony for another time." Vegeta's voice successfully drove Kanara and Gohan apart. The two pulled away and sent the man glares. Vegeta ignored them just as hard.

After a smooth landing, the group left the plane and made their way to the grounds of the tournament. The place was packed with people. Tall, short, big, small and all the colours of the world. Kanara visited Gohan's school once and she'd been out shopping with Bulma, but it was still strange for her to see all those different hair and skin colours. On planet Vegeta, everyone had similar brown to very dark brown hair colour. Here she'd seen people with brown, blond, dark brown, red, and even purple or blue. She was fascinated.

Aside from that there were many small tents, stalls and booths that sold many things from candy floss and soda to balloons, gi's and even Mr. Satan merchandise.

Gohan glanced sideways and smiled when he saw his girlfriend's amazed face. Her eyes were wide to take all these colours in.

They all turned to look when a commotion caught their attention. Cries from excited fans made it obvious to even the Z-fighters who exactly was arriving.

"Oh, look. It's the great world saviour, mister Satan." Krillin said, sarcasm dripping from his words. Although sarcasm usually is a negative tendency, and Vegeta always used it in a negative manner, Krillin managed to sound amused while doing so.

"Tssk." Kanara muttered. "I can't believe you guys let this guy live." She muttered as she watched Hercule brag about his strength.

"Meh, forget about him. He's not important." Gohan responded. "I wanna go get something to eat. It's been ages since we ate something."

"We ate at home… It can't be more than an hour ago." Chi-chi responded as she looked up at him.

"Exactly. Ages." Gohan said dramatically.

Goten jumped up and down. "Look! It's mister Piccolo."

Gohan nodded. "I'm gonna go say hi." He stated before heading over to Piccolo. "Hey," He stated once Piccolo acknowledged him. "You actually showed up."

"And in time." Piccolo sent the boy a smirk. "As I always do."

Gohan grinned back at him. "I never doubted you would." Piccolo uncrossed his arms and reached out to tousle Gohan's hair. The young warrior's grin broadened again. The two exchanged one more look of mutual respect before Gohan turned back to his family. The young warrior approached his girlfriend, Kanara, and the two grasped each other's hand.

Goku appeared out of nowhere. He grinned when they all turned and looked at him. "Hi guys!" The man studied them for a moment. "Wow, you've all changed a lot over all these years. Gohan! You're even taller than you were when I last saw you!"

Wide grins and tears appeared simultaneously. Everyone's mood brightened instantly. A silence fell over the stunned but happy group. "Well." Goku said. "Are you just going to stare at me all day?" He spread his arms.

"Goku!" Several people ran closer to Goku and hugged him. The only people who stayed in their place were Bulma, Chi-chi, Goten, Ox King, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Eighteen, Kanara and... Gohan.

The half-saiyan stared at his father, not really sure what to do. Was he supposed to be happy to see his father? He was actually. Very happy... But in a way he was still irked by the way his father treated him over the past few years. Fighting always came first. Goku's family was placed second. Goku decided to stay in heaven to fight. Even after the whole ordeal with Vegeta and Gohan getting stuck in hell, where Gohan told Goku how difficult his life was without his father and how he felt about his father staying in heaven, Goku decided to stay because he still had to challenge some of the dead warriors.

Even now, Goku was only here to enter the tournament... So, Gohan was just a little confused. The boy crossed his arms over each other, while Kanara placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to say hi?" She whispered.

Gohan slowly shook his head. Goku was the one who noticed his son did not rush toward him to hug him. The man made sure to hug every person that came in his path, and once he'd done that, he looked for his son. "Gohan?" Goku spread his arms once more. "Can I get a hug from my son?"

The half-saiyan sent a hesitant look in Vegeta's direction, who shrugged. Not much help coming from that direction. Kanara gave a push against Gohan's back, which was exactly what the half-saiyan needed. Gohan smiled a little and stepped closer to his father, hugging the man tightly. He could feel Goku rubbing his already messy hair. "It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to see you too."

Goku suddenly froze and Gohan glanced at his father. The man was staring at something behind Gohan. The half-saiyan turned and noticed Goku was looking at Goten.

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed. "There's a mini-me standing behind you, Chi-chi."

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. Goten peeked from behind Chi-chi. "I'm Goten." He stated, not knowing what to do.

Goku stepped closer to the young boy. "I'm Goku." The man stated cheerfully. "You must be my son."

Goten looked up at the man claiming to be his father. The young boy looked at his older brother, who smiled and nodded, before turning back to his father. Goten grinned and stepped closer to his father. "Daddy!" He stated.

Goku laughed and picked the young boy up, placing him on his shoulder. "Whoa! You're a strong one, aren't you?" He laughed when Goten wrapped his arm around his father's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Here you go!" Goku picked Goten up again and held him up in the air. "You want to be an airplane?" Goku asked. Goten laughed as his father moved him around in the air.

Kanara stood on her toes so she could whisper something to Gohan. "Your father knows your brother can fly, right?"

Gohan smiled a little. "Let it go."

Baba was floating near Goku. Her wrinkled face showed a smile as she studied the happy father and son. "Goku. I can only give you twenty-four hours. Don't forget that." She stated.

Kanara wondered why nobody noticed her. A small woman dressed in a black outfit with a pointy hat, floating on a crystal ball, must draw some attention. Nobody in the large crowd around them even looked in her direction.

"I know!" Goku stated. He greeted the witch and they all watched as she left.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Let's go get registered." Piccolo stated.

Vegeta registered without any problems. Trunks was automatically placed in the junior division.

"Hey? Why is that?" Trunks complained.

"Contestants under fifteen are automatically placed in the children's division." The man behind the registration desk responded.

"Ow, that's great." Trunks complained to Goten. "They're sticking us with all the little kids, Goten."

"Huh?" Goten responded.

"Oh? They changed the rules?" Bulma asked. "Now children don't have to fight adults. What a good idea."

Trunks turned to the man again. "Thanks for the offer man," He said as he placed his hands on the orange fabric on the desk, "but we'll take the adult section."

The somewhat older man frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." The man wiggled his finger. "There's rules!"

"But that's boring." Trunks complained.

"Oh, come on, Trunks." Kanara stated. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies." She grinned when Trunks stuck his tongue out at her and she made a funny face at him.

Goten was done registering and Kanara showed her id. The man behind the register gazed from the id, to her face, and back to her id, shrugged and wrote her name down in the children's section. "Another one for the children's section."

"Wait. What?" Kanara interjected. "I'm in the adult section."

"Your id shows that you're fourteen." The man responded as he tapped on the id with his pen. "Children's division is for kids under fifteen."

Kanara looked at her id. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and Bulma made a worried face. "I'm fourteen." Kanara said as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"You're fourteen." Gohan muttered.

"Come on. Can't you make an exception? I was born like forty years ago!" Kanara complained. The two men gave her blank stares. "This isn't fair!"

"Oh, come on, Kanara." Trunks said devilishly. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies!"

Kanara made a disgruntled face at the entire situation. She turned to the men behind the desk. "Listen you little…" She started as she placed her hand on the desk with such force that the wood winced.

"Alright." Gohan placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, Kanara. There are rules." He stated. "Calm down." He showed the men his id. "Sign me in in the adult division."

The two were still looking at the seething young woman with wide eyes but the younger one managed to write Gohan's name down. Gohan quickly ushered Kanara away from the registration office.

"Let me go, Gohan. I'll show them just how much of a kid I really am!"

Gohan wrapped his arms around her frame, using the difference in size to overpower her. He easily picked her up and nuzzled her. Kanara complained at first but it did not take her long to start laughing.

"Argh…" She complained once Gohan released her. "You've made a softy of me."

"Get a room." Videl popped up near them. She raised an eyebrow.

They turned to her. Kanara let out a groan. "Let me guess; you're in the adult division?"

"Of course." Videl sent Kanara a questioning glance. "You're not?"

"I am." Gohan responded. "Kanara's is only like a couple of months too young. They're very strict this year."

A gleam of amusement appeared in Videl's eyes. "Well, of course. The adult division is very competitive. Only the strongest, most experienced fighters can hold their own in there. It's good that they try to keep the weaker fighters out."

"Weaker fighters?" Kanara repeated. She cracked her knuckles and stepped closer to Videl. "Why don't I show you just how weak I am by slamming your face into the nearest wall!"

"You can definitely try!" Videl clenched her fists and stepped closer as well.

The two women looked like two sumo wrestlers preparing for a match to the death. Gohan let out a sigh. "Are you two going to keep doing this every time you meet?"

"Yes!" Two voices responded simultaneously.

"Well, at least you agree on that." Gohan muttered. "Leave it for the ring, okay?" He suggested.

Kanara and Videl both nodded slowly in response. Gohan made sure to walk in between them as they moved to the rest of the group. He did not want them to attack each other suddenly.

The large group entered the contesters-only area where a blonde woman with a microphone and a camera crew approached them.

"Hi! Where are you guys from?" The blonde asked enthusiastically, the fake smile plastered all over her face.

Vegeta ignored her, and Piccolo followed his rude example. Gohan, Kanara and Videl were pretty much planning on doing the same thing when they noticed the blonde woman was looking in their direction.

However, Goku was too polite to ignore someone who asked him a question.

"Who? Me?" He asked in response to her question where he was from. "Ehhm… I'm dead." He awkwardly pointed up to the halo above his head. "Just back for the day."

The blonde and the camera man followed the direction of his finger up to the sky. The blonde gave out a polite but somewhat awkward laugh. "That's very funny." She drawled.

Goku made a confused face. "No, Miss, it's not a joke." He stated.

"Alright…" The blonde obviously was not sure what to say next. She pointed up to the halo above Goku's head. "Tell us where you got that head accessory." She ordered, changing the subject. "It's fabulous!"

"What?" Goku looked up at his halo. "What this? It's not an accessory. You see, when you die…"

The group started when the camera exploded. The blonde woman put up her arms around her head to protect it and the camera man closed his eyes, releasing the camera instantly.

Gohan looked over and noticed Piccolo was glaring at the camera crew. The half-saiyan smiled a little. "Thank kami for Piccolo's bad moods." He muttered.

Men in orange suits guided the group to the locker rooms. Gohan and Videl had to team up in order to persuade Kanara into changing in the female locker room and not the male locker room.

"Oh, come on. I've always changed in front of my squad. I'm not ashamed. The humans are such prudes." She complained even as Videl gently urged her into the female locker room.

"It's not fair that we cannot fight with the grown-ups." Trunks complained. The group of warriors was getting ready in the locker room.

"Ah, don't worry, Trunks." Krillin looked up from tying his shoelaces. "What I want to know is who is fighting Mister Satan. It sure would be nice to finally throw that goofball off his high horse."

"The most important question is," Vegeta added, "who gets that prize." The man smirked as he closed his locker. "I know that ridiculous man will not survive the battle if I get a crack at him."

"Same here." Gohan threw in.

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh really?" He challenged. "So, remind me, how high is your kill count?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't count self-defense-kills, I'd say it's somewhere around minus ten-thousand."

Gohan turned to Vegeta. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can't do it."

"Hmm…" Gohan closed his locker. "I guess we'll see, won't we?" He stated before he headed for the doorway.

"I guess we will." Vegeta showed a smirk as he watched the young warrior go.

Goku and Krillin were watching the exchange in silence. After Vegeta left the room, Goku looked over at Krillin.

"Since when do they behave like that?" Goku asked. "They hated each other."

Krillin shrugged as he got up. "Bulma says Gohan and Vegeta train together a lot. Almost daily."

"Really?" Goku did not hide his surprise at this fact. Krillin told him not to worry. Gohan was too pure to be corrupted by someone like Vegeta.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Meanwhile, Gohan was approaching Piccolo. The man just scared off some workers who were trying to get him to the hospital wing because he was looking somewhat green.

"Good morning, Saiyan." Piccolo stated once Gohan was close enough.

The half-saiyan showed a small but innocent smirk. "Don't take it personally. I just feel more like a saiyan lately." He brushed over the black uniform he was wearing. The uniform was similar to Vegeta's uniform but Gohan's uniform had longer sleeves, up to his elbows. He was also wearing a standard white uniform with beige stomach and shoulder guards. "Besides, it's comfortable."

Piccolo looked over at the contesters dressing rooms. "You should know; those two girls are discussing you in…" The man took a deep breath as he looked away. "… detail."

"Is it bad?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"It all sounds positive. I just don't want to know things like that about you."

Gohan crossed his arms over each other. "I'm sorry." He responded, showing a small blush. "I prefer them hating each other."

"That makes two of us."

Kanara and Videl left the dressing room, saying goodbye to each other. Kanara walked closer to the others. She noticed that Goku was fooling around with Goten, playing, laughing and wrestling.

Everyone was watching, showing smile and cheerfulness, except for one person. Trunks was leaning against the wall, looking down, a frown on his face.

Kanara approached him. She leaned against the wall with her back, allowing her body to slide down until she was kneeling, still leaning against the wall.

"What's up?" Kanara said cheerfully as she glanced sideways.

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you over there with the others?" Kanara asked curiously.

"I'm not jealous." Trunks responded, frowning. "I'm not jealous that Goten is spending time with his father and not with me."

"Right." Kanara nodded slowly. The young woman looked over at the group of people. Goku and Goten were playing again, laughing all the time. She looked back to Trunks. "My father," she started, earning Trunks' attention, "is the strictest man I know. He always tells me that children should not get presents for their birthday because living is not something people should be awarded for." Her eyes were somewhat distant as she smiled. "Whenever I asked him to play with me he told me to come back once I'd grown up and was ready to spar with him. Then, one day, after I'd been flying with my family for an entire day, I was so exhausted that I fell right out of the sky. I landed on the ground and gained severe injuries. When I woke up, my father and my mother were both crying over me. They thought I wasn't going to wake up and they were devastated." The young warrior crossed her arms over each other and rested them on her knees.

Trunks looked over at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Kanara smiled, "not all fathers are like Goku over there." She nodded to the others. "But that doesn't mean they don't love us."

Trunks returned her smile. "You're alright, you know… For a girl."

Kanara grinned in response. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Now let me give you a big kiss." She stated as she puckered her lips.

"No! No!" Trunks yelled. "You'll give me cooties!" He struggled to get away from her. Kanara laughed as she pulled him closer and held her lips close to his cheek, without touching him. "Goten!" Trunks screamed. "Help!"

Goten gasped once he saw what was going on. "Oh no!" He jumped up and ran to help his friend. Pushing Kanara over, he freed Trunks from her evil grasp. "Did she succeed? Did she give you cooties?" He asked, worried.

Trunks looked his body over and rubbed his cheek. He assumed a cool posture and shook his head. "Nah. I held her off."

"You sure did." Kanara grinned, sitting on the ground. Frankly, she loved having a little brother. She was always the youngest of her friend circle and she enjoyed being the older and hopefully wiser one. The person who could help Trunks whenever he needed it.

The three looked over when the others called for them. Kanara approached her boyfriend and Gohan slung an arm around her shoulders.

"That was a nice thing you just did there." Gohan whispered as they followed the others. They were walking through a dark hallway, on their way to the contesters' area.

"I'm getting soft." Kanara muttered in response. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I blame you."

Gohan snickered. "Be careful. Even Vegeta softened after spending some time on planet earth." He said, looking over at Vegeta, who was walking ahead of them.

The contesters area was a large white ground, filled with humans of different races and genders. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Are all these people contesting?" He asked, amazed at the number of warriors.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and looked over at Kanara. "What do you say we kill a couple of them to thin the crowd?" He suggested. "It will be a nice warm up."

"I'm in!" Kanara released Gohan and stepped closer to Vegeta. She even started to power up.

"Kanara. Vegeta." Gohan shook his head. "Behave yourselves. No killing."

"Aww man." Kanara scoffed as her eyes ran over the crowd. "But there are so many useless people here. This tournament would be so much more interesting if we get rid of half the contesters."

The half-saiyan patted Kanara's shoulder while he watched Goku and Krillin interact with the presenter. Their attention was caught by Mr. Satan, emerging from one of the hallways, and causing a lot of noise and cheers from the audience and even the other contesters.

Kanara growled. "That bastard. Taking credit for something you guys did. How come you never killed that annoying little…"

"Calm down." Gohan showed an amused smile at Kanara's temper. "We're better than that. Ignore him."

They all gathered around with the other contesters and listened to one of the worker's explanation about the selection method.

"Only fifteen places?" Gohan repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That means we will mainly be fighting each other." He complained somewhat.

A contester behind him made some rude comment about beating a brat right into the ground and Gohan ignored him. No reason to cause a fight and risk getting disqualified.

"We could kill Mr. Satan to earn an extra spot." Kanara suggested sweetly.

They all watched as the punching machine was brought in. Every contester had to punch the machine as hard as they could. The ones with the highest result would automatically go through to the tournament.

Mr. Satan came in to demonstrate the punching machine. Before he could demonstrate his strength, Satan made a few ridiculous poses for the cameras, until Piccolo decided that it was enough and he destroyed all the cameras with his mental powers.

Everyone was somewhat shocked when all the cameras exploded for no reason, and Gohan looked up at the Namek. "Are you going to keep doing that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't come here to watch that buffoon make a fool of himself." Piccolo growled in response.

Gohan smiled as he looked back to the front where Satan was just about to punch the machine. The broad man made a lot of fuzz as he posed for the machine and punched it as hard as he could.

"137." Gohan muttered. "I'm actually impressed." He always assumed Satan could not fight at all. Then again, the man did win the previous World Tournaments by himself.

The half-saiyan looked at his friends and family. "I think we should try to hit lower than 137." He suggested.

"Lower than 137?" Eighteen repeated, frowning at him. "My hair will punch higher than 137." She said sarcastically.

"We don't want to attract too much attention." Gohan stated. "Come on, guys. If we go around showing off that we are all so much stronger than the world champion, people will start to ask question, and I am not planning on answering them."

"Fine." Eighteen sighed. "I will try to punch lower than that. Honestly, boy, you're taking everything way too seriously for someone your age."

"I tell him that all the time." Kanara responded cheerfully.

"Yeah yeah." Gohan nodded to one of the workers who was calling out for the contesters of the children's division. "Why don't you go join the other children?"

"I'd rather die." Kanara muttered, frowning.

Gohan noticed that Goten and Trunks were approaching, showing mischievous expressions. "Well… You may not get the choice."

"Come on, Kanara!" Trunks grabbed her wrist while Goten grabbed her other wrist. They started dragging the young warrior to the other side of the open area.

"We have a tournament to get to!" Goten added cheerfully.

"You runts!" Kanara snarled. "Let me go!" She frowned when the two small warriors easily overpowered her strength and continued pulling her along. "Gohan! Get them off me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Gohan showed a grin as he waved at her. "Good luck! Fight hard! Make me proud, kids!" He yelled in response.

Goten and Trunks called over greetings while Kanara sent her boyfriend a glare. "Oh, you are going to regret this!"

Vegeta made a face. "There's nothing more terrifying than an angry Saiyan woman, boy. You're in trouble." He stated.

Gohan shrugged. "We'll see. For now, we have a tournament to get through."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
Enjoy the holidays! Don't forget to smile ;) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Children's Division

**Previously on Inferno's Tournament:**

 _Gohan was flying through the clouds in a hurry. He was frowning as he looked up at the sky. "Coming back for a battle, are you father? Would you even come back if there wasn't a tournament to compete in?" He whispered. The half-saiyan placed a hand on his forehead; his headache almost making his skin burst, and decided to visit Krillin before he would head home. Krillin's excitement might cheer him up._

 ***** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 _The half-saiyan decided to change the subject. "Hey Vegeta. Oh, and, Goten, Trunks, you two. I have a proposition to make." He paused to make sure they were all listening. "I think we should all agree to not turn into super saiyans during the fight." Gohan stated._

" _What makes you think I will obey to your…. Proposition?" Vegeta stated, glaring at the young warrior._

 _Bulma looked over at him. "I think it's a good idea." She said. "If people see you guys transform they might recognize you from the broadcast of the Cell Games, and after that, well, journalists would easily get access to the entree forms and get our names and addresses." She glanced over at Gohan. "Then you might as well tell Videl you're not going to join the tournament. It will have the same result."_

" _Exactly." Gohan nodded._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Oh, come on, Trunks." Kanara stated. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies." She grinned when Trunks stuck his tongue out at her and she made a funny face at him._

 _Goten was done registering and Kanara showed her id. The man behind the register gazed from the id, to her face, and back to her id, shrugged and wrote her name down in the children's section. "Another one for the children's section."_

" _Wait. What?" Kanara interjected. "I'm in the adult section."_

" _Your id shows that you're fourteen." The man responded as he tapped on the id with his pen. "Children's division is for kids under fifteen."_

 _Kanara looked at her id. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and Bulma made a worried face. "I'm fourteen." Kanara said as she looked up at her boyfriend._

" _You're fourteen." Gohan muttered._

" _Come on. Can't you make an exception? I was born like forty years ago!" Kanara complained. The two men gave her blank stares. "This isn't fair!"_

" _Oh, come on, Kanara." Trunks said devilishly. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies!"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Hey you!**

 **I know. I know. It's been FOREVER since I updated something. There was a time when I actually managed to update regularly but it's getting more difficult as I get older since university & my part-time job are taking all my time away ;-; **

**However, this is my first step towards a (hopefully) well organized updating-schedule. I guess we'll see how long it lasts ;)**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Chapter 5. The Children's Division**

The elimination process was tedious. Gohan found himself wanting to punch all the humans away to show that he was stronger and get this over with. However, the young warrior was aware of the consequences of such an action so he would behave… for now.

Gohan watched as Eighteen walked over to the punching-machine, and he silently begged Dende to let Eighteen take it easy. The young warrior audibly groaned when she scored a 774. All the mouths in the crowd practically fell open when they saw the number on the screen.

"You were supposed to take it easy!" Krillin hissed at her.

Eighteen scoffed. "It's not my fault that humans are so weak." She complained.

They all impatiently waited for the workers to check the machine before Eighteen was allowed to try again. The female warrior edged closer to the machine and Gohan could almost feel how much she was holding back when she gently tapped against the measuring area of the machine.

"203 is still not under 137." Gohan complained loud enough for Eighteen to hear it. She sent him a glare over her shoulder before walking to the contestants' area.

When Krillin punched a 192, the small warrior shrugged apologetically. "It's difficult to score so low." He said to the frowning half-saiyan.

Goku cheerfully marched up to the machine and showed a gleeful grin as he tried hard not to punch the machine too hard. The man scored a high 186 and Gohan realized that even Gohan himself probably would not manage to score a 137.

"I am disappointed in you." Gohan muttered when Piccolo returned after scoring 210 points.

The Namekian crossed his arms over each other. "I'm very interested in what your score will be, since you're supposed to be the strongest of all of us."

"I will score below 137." Gohan responded stubbornly.

"Care to bet on that?" Piccolo challenged.

Gohan gave a hesitant glance to the punching machine. Would he be able to score below 137? Everyone else held back and they still scored a lot higher than that. The young warrior looked up at Piccolo. "What do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you're mine for a month. We'll go back to the island we went to when we had our first year of training and stay there for the entire month. Thirty days of non-stop training with you will hone my skills." Piccolo stated, nodding.

Gohan showed a smile. "You don't have to force me into something like that. It sounds like fun. I would spend a month with you any time."

Piccolo's expression softened. Gohan was really the only person who would say something like that to the Namekian. "Really? You'll have to tell Vegeta that you won't be able to train with him for a month and what about Kanara and your mother? And school?"

Gohan's smile faltered. "Okay. That will be somewhat of a sacrifice from my part. What do I get when I win?"

"Whatever you want."

"Can I get back to you on that?" Gohan asked, looking up. "I don't really want you to do anything right now but I might later."

"Fine. I'll owe you one then, but you're not going to score lower than 137. It's impossible for us." Piccolo held out his hand and Gohan took it. The two shook hands, sealing their deal, and looked back to the machine right in time to watch Vegeta destroy it with one punch.

"Vegeta!" Gohan complained loudly. "Honestly!"

"I don't care about your stupid rules." Vegeta snarled back. "Just be ready to fight me. I won't be holding back at all."

"It's easy to be ready to fight you." Gohan growled, clenching his fists. "Your complete lack of proper decency makes me want to punch your face into the nearest wall!"

"Why don't you show me during our match today?" Vegeta showed the half-saiyan a smirk before he walked away.

Gohan looked over and realized the workers were already getting a new machine. The half-saiyan let out a sigh. "I can't believe this. I'm going to miss Kanara's first match."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Children's Division**

"Okay." Kanara pulled her wrists free from their grip. "You can let me go now. I won't go anywhere."

"I can't wait to find out who will get to fight you first!" Trunks said cheerfully. "Then again, I'm just as excited to fight you, Goten."

"I'm gonna beat all of you!" Goten responded cheerfully.

Kanara looked at all the small children. She let out a sigh. This was so unfair. She ignored the conversation between Trunks and Goten. They seemed to be discussing what they were going to do with the money. She did not care. She wasn't going to win anyway.

The young woman looked up when an annoying voice called out to them. A boy of about her age was grinning at Trunks, taunting the younger boy by insulting him. Kanara raised an eyebrow. She believed in intimidation but you had to be more careful when picking out the victims. Trunks was obviously not one of them.

The unknown boy faked a punch to Trunks's head but the half-saiyan did not even flinch. Trunks just continued his withering glare, looking so much like his father. She smiled when Trunks fired a counter, calling the unknown teenager a weakling and telling him to back off. Stay cool. Perfect little saiyan.

The older warrior threw a glance in Kanara's direction and the young woman quickly looked away, cursing herself for paying attention. Boys like this tended to show-off whenever they caught a girl looking. Just as she feared, the older boy straightened up, puffed out his chest and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to beat you up!" The boy stated smugly. "I'm going to beat you so hard you'll get a concussion!"

"That sounds like fun." Trunks turned away from the older warrior.

The unknown boy growled, turned and walked away, but not before shooting a quick wink and smug grin into Kanara's direction. She puffed out a sigh, rolling her eyes. If that boy thought he could impress Kanara by picking on her friends; he was sadly mistaken.

However, she thought as she followed Goten and Trunks to the ring, what if she did show interest in him? Would Gohan be jealous? Would Gohan beat up a kid just for her? She loved Gohan for what he was and she would not change him but she sometimes wondered if it would be good for him to act more like a saiyan, and what was more saiyan-like than beating up a potential lover of his lover?

Kanara stood next to Trunks and Goten, suddenly glad that she was rather short for her age. Her eyes glanced around for Gohan, settling on the familiar group of warriors standing high up in the audience, but she could not spot her boyfriend just yet. Did he not get through the preliminaries? Of course he got through… but where was he?

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was still waiting in line as the children's division begun. He gave out an annoyed growl. "I'm going to miss everything." He complained. The young warrior looked up at Piccolo. "You can go ahead and watch if you want." He suggested.

Piccolo slowly shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay here and see how you score." He responded.

Gohan made an annoyed face. Several minutes later, one of the helpers shouted that the machine was not broken anymore. "Good!" Gohan stepped out of the line and headed for the machine. "Can I go ahead? Please? My brother is in the junior division and I've already missed several matches. I really want to go watch him."

"Sorry sir." A man in uniform responded. "No cutting in line. Get back and patiently wait for your turn."

"Please."

"No. I'm sure your brother will do fine."

The half-saiyan frowned as he looked at the annoying man. "You're sure, huh? You know what I'm sure of?" The half-saiyan pulled back a fist and knocked the man out. "That you're not going to get in my way anymore." Gohan looked around at the contestants around them. "Anyone else has a problem with letting me go first?" He shouted at the people around him. They all shook their heads, staring with wide eyes at the unconscious person.

"Good." Gohan caught Piccolo's eyes and noticed the distraught expression on the Namek's face. "What?"

Piccolo shrugged once. "Nothing." He muttered. "Let's get this over with." He nodded to the machine.

Gohan nodded. "Good idea."

Several minutes later Gohan and Piccolo came walking closer to the others. "Did we miss anything?" Gohan asked as he looked down to the arena. A match between two strangers was ongoing.

Vegeta immediately turned on Gohan. "What was your score?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Krillin and Eighteen turned to Gohan as well. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Eighteen added, sending the young warrior a smirk.

Gohan made a face, blushes appearing on his cheeks. "That's not important right now. I can participate. That's all I need to know."

"It was 138." Piccolo responded soberly.

"Hey!" Gohan snarled, turning on his former coach.

"So, not under 137." Vegeta added, nodding.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I knew it was impossible."

"It's not impossible." Gohan said quickly. "It's difficult but not impossible." The young warrior leaned on the white fence with his hands and looked down to the arena. "What did we miss?"

"Horror." Vegeta muttered as he looked back down to the arena and recalled the video of the alleged happenings during the Cell Games.

Gohan looked over at his godfather. "What happened?"

"Gotcha!" A pair of arms wrapped around Gohan's frame and before he knew it he was put in a headlock while knuckles were nudging into his skull.

"Wha…?" Gohan yelled as he struggled. Before he knew it he was released already. The boy stumbled back. Who was fast enough to surprise him like that? The boy realized this was a stupid question when he recognized the person who was standing near him. "Ankiër?"

The man had changed his appearance somewhat. He still had a tail but his hair was a deep purple colour now, while his eyes were turquoise, similar to a super saiyan's eyes.

"Hiya little brother!" Ankiër said cheerfully as he waved.

"Little brother?" Goku did the math rather quickly, something he did not do often, and figured that if Gohan and Ankiër were related, Goku would have had something to do with that. "What?"

Gohan put up a hand to Goku. "Don't believe a word he says, father." He said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I read a pamphlet about this event last time I was on planet Earth and I decided to stop by and check it out. I could always visit you or Vegeta if the tournament would turn out to be boring." Ankiër said, shrugging, "but I soon realized that you were all gathered here, and you've been training, so I decided to come too."

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" Gohan asked curiously.

Ankiër shook his head. "No I would rather choose my own opponents. I'll just watch you beat each other up and then I will fight the winner of the tournament." He said, nodding. The man leaned on the rails with his hands. "Why is your little lovebird down there and not here?"

"The minimum age for the adult division is fifteen and she's fourteen." Gohan explained, smiling sadly. "So she can't join us."

"Too bad." Ankiër stated as he studied the arena.

Goku stepped closer. "Ankiër? You're the enemy that threatened earth a few months ago?" He asked.

Ankiër shook his head. "I never threatened earth. I only tried to have some fun, pops." He responded cheerfully. "It's not my fault that your teenage son only associates fighting with the destruction of earth."

Gohan lowered his gaze. Ankiër's words stung a bit. The man was definitely right. For Gohan, martial arts had always been a way of protecting planet earth. He trained for years in order to save the planet and even now he trained for the possibility of a new foe appearing.

"Don't worry!" Ankiër's arm was thrown around Gohan's shoulders. "Big brother Ankiër is here to teach you what it's like to have fun!"

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone knows we're not related."

"It doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not, even though your blood runs through my veins." Ankiër said cheerfully as he squeezed Gohan's shoulders. The half-saiyan made a disgusted face as he was reminded of Ankiër's tendency to consume blood from his opponents. That's what Ankiër did when he fought Gohan. The half-saiyan could still feel the horrifying sensation of the blood in his veins being drawn out of his body. "The only thing that matters is whether we feel like family or not!" Ankiër concluded, nodding.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Do you get so close with all your enemies?"

Ankiër released him as he shook his head. "There's something interesting about you guys. Besides, you were my first fight after I was revived. That counts for something."

"Fair enough." Gohan turned to the arena when he noticed his girlfriend was making her way to the stage.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Kanara was leaning against the wall with her back. A pair of crying children walked passed her and she let out an annoyed sigh. The young saiyan watched as Trunks easily beat up a child twice his size and she showed a small proud smirk. That kid was too strong for his own good. She knew she was going to have to face one of them sooner or later.

Her eyes wandered off to the row where Gohan's friends were standing. Her boyfriend was not there yet though. Might be better. She was going to look such a fool losing to a child. The young warrior let out a bitter sigh. This just wasn't fair. Losing to one of the adults was less horrifying. She watched as Trunks walked closer and she held out a hand so they could exchange a casual high-five.

"Good job." Kanara complimented. "Keeping him alive, I mean."

"I know." Trunks responded. "This is why I wanted to fight with the adults. The children's division is so boring."

"I know what you mean." Kanara had easily worked her way through the first few matches. She'd fought a fifteen-year-old who kept making remarks about not wanting to hit pretty girls until she pushed her fist in his mouth. The teeth had to be swiped off the stage before the next match could commence. After that she faced a five-year-old. She was obviously not planning on hitting a baby so she made a horrifying face at him and ran at the boy, roaring loudly. The child was so frightened that he ran away, tripping over his own feet and rolling off the stage. The rest of the matches had been just as boring.

"You're up." Trunks said, looking at her.

Kanara watched as an eight-year-old child already headed to the stage. She let out a deep sigh. "Wanna switch?" She asked, looking over at Trunks.

"No thanks. Have fun though." Trunks sent her a grin that made her think of Vegeta. "And do win, because I haven't fought a girl yet and I'm dying to beat one up."

Kanara also noticed that if she won this match she would have fight Trunks next. The full-blooded saiyan sent him a mean grin back before heading out to the stage. As she walked she gave an annoyed glance at the loud crowd. Honestly, how were they supposed to fight in all this noise?

She placed her hands on her hips as she studied the eight-year-old. At least he was tall for his age. Kanara waited for the announcer to announce the match. Her opponent was less patient. He ran at the young woman and pulled back a fist. His blonde hair bobbed in the wind as he ran. His blue eyes were focused on his assumed prey. Kanara watched him run closer. At the last instant, she stepped aside and used her foot to trip her opponent. The boy had collected so much speed that he tripped, stumbled, fell and rolled all the way to the edge of the arena. Kanara hurried to get closer to him and she easily pushed him off the edge.

The crowd gave a rather disappointed cheer when they realized the match was already over. Kanara rolled her eyes. She was not here to please the crowd.

Once the young warrior was back with Trunks, she noticed he made a face at her. "You could have made it somewhat more interesting to watch." He stated.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Kanara responded coldly.

Not long later, Kanara and Trunks walked to the platform together. Trunks strutted confidently to the stage and Kanara lagged somewhat behind him. She looked up at the tribune and noticed Gohan was now present. The half-saiyan sent Kanara an encouraging smile, or was it a pitying smile? She wasn't sure.

Vegeta stepped closer to the balustrade. "Poor thing. Forced to lose to a child." He stated, but he didn't sound sincere at all.

Gohan shrugged. "She would have lost to one of us as well. She trained hard but she's still only at 2000. She knows that." The young warrior leaned on the fence with his hands and gave a worried glance to the arena. "Let's just hope Trunks won't lay it on too thick." He added worriedly. He hoped Kanara would have to fight Goten because his little brother would only see it as a playful training session with his big sister. Trunks, however, would be going for a win and he would enjoy Kanara's suffering every step of the way.

Trunks and Kanara stood facing each other in the middle of the platform. Trunks placed his hands on his hips in a cocky manner, his eyes shining with amusement. Kanara realized that, if the roles were reversed, she would have enjoyed this situation just as much. Maybe being beaten by a little brat wasn't that bad. It was grounding and it would give Kanara extra motivation to train extra hard from now on.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer said loudly.

The two saiyans stared at each other for a few seconds. Trunks lowered his body into a fighting stance, showing Kanara respect, and she followed his example. The match had begun.

Kanara launched at the younger warrior. She powered up entirely while she ran at him and tried to land a punch. Trunks's mouth twisted in amused as he put up his hand to block it. However, at the last moment Kanara seemed to change her mind and instead of punching Trunks on face-level her knee moved up to hit the boy in his stomach. The younger warrior was so confident that he saw right through Kanara's move that he did not pay all that much attention to her actual movements and he was hit by her kick.

It didn't hurt his body as much as it did his pride. The young warrior let out a pained gasp and stepped back. Kanara took advantage of his surprise and now moved up her fist to punch him. Trunks was thrown off his feet and landed heavily on the ground. Kanara tried to finish Trunks off by kicking him off the stage but Trunks saw her and gave one sweep with his arm. His pure energy slammed into Kanara's body and threw her back.

The crowd blinked and suddenly Kanara and Trunks were lying on their backs in the arena. They all gave confused expressions and mutters before bursting out cheering.

Vegeta clicked with his tongue disapprovingly. "That boy is too cocky for his own good." He complained. "Letting her catch him off guard like that."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Gohan muttered casually.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BRAT?" Vegeta's rage turned entirely to Gohan and the man took a few angry steps towards the young warrior.

Goku quickly stepped in between them. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Vegeta. I'm sure Gohan didn't mean anything by it." The full-blooded saiyan said soothingly. "Right Gohan?" He looked backwards to Gohan and was surprised to see an expression on the boy's face he'd never seen there before.

"Sure. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Vegeta." Gohan sent Vegeta taunting smirk before turning back to the arena. "I'm _so_ sorry." The boy's words were dripping with sarcasm. Goku turned to Gohan fully and gave the half-saiyan a confused glance. Since when did his son behave like this? Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to walk closer to the fence so he could watch the match better.

The match was moving quickly. Trunks learned from his earlier mistake. He would not be caught off guard again. He was on the move. Kanara kept her eyes wide to catch his movements when Trunks jumped from spot to spot on the stage. She realized he was trying to make her lose focus by confusing her. She was not going to fall for that. He had to approach her in order to attack so she would wait patiently for him to get to her.

There. Trunks appeared next to Kanara and moved up his leg to kick her. The young woman jumped high up in the air to avoid the kick. She whirled around in the air and tried to kick Trunks. The young warrior stumbled back to avoid it. He pushed off and raced towards his opponent, trying to punch her.

"Woohoo!" Ankiër cheered loudly. "That's my girl! Go get him!" He yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

Kanara managed to block the first few punches. The two fell into a comfortable pattern of blocking and punching, exchanging attacks but not landing any in the process. The Z-warriors looked on with curiosity. They all knew Trunks was going to win but they were curious to find out how long Kanara would hold out.

Therefore, they were all surprised when Kanara managed to land a punch and Trunks was thrown back once more. The boy landed on his feet, powered up and launched at Kanara again. He was getting angry now. The young warrior pulled back a fist and Kanara put up her hands to block him but Trunks used his pure strength to push through her defence. This time Kanara was forced to stumble back after receiving a punch. Trunks decided to push his attack through. He landed a few more punches, smirking when Kanara let out pained groans in response before punching her off her feet entirely.

Kanara rolled on the ground, noticing that she was approaching the edge of the platform, and she tried to stop her body from rolling any further. However, someone else did it for her. Trunks's hand curled around her ankle and stopped her.

Kanara looked over at him. Trunks sent her a smirk. "As if I was going to let you get out of this beating so easily." He said before he tightened his grip on her ankle and threw her up in the air.

Kanara used her energy to stop her body from flying any further. She managed to put up her hands to protect her body just in time to catch Trunks's first punch. The two warriors continued their battle in mid-air.

Gohan blew out a sigh when he heard the gasps of the crowd. The announcer excitedly called that the warriors were taking their fight to the air. Trunks moved back when Kanara managed to land a punch. The two warriors looked pretty beaten up by now but neither of them was ready to give up.

Trunks powered up until he was almost transformed but he managed to stay in the basic level. He could see that Kanara realized how strong he was now by the look in her eyes. The full-blooded saiyan let out a disapproving sound before launching right at him. Trunks easily blocked the first few punches before he reached out and grabbed Kanara by her hair. He pulled her closer and pushed his knee into her face. Kanara could feel the bones in her nose wincing under the pressure but they were not yet broken.

Trunks's grin faltered somewhat when Kanara let out a real shout of pain. The boy might enjoy the thrill of winning a battle but he was not the kind of person to relish in it when someone really suffered. He got carried away. The young warrior released the other warrior and moved back to give her a moment to gather herself.

Gohan smiled when he saw the shock on Trunks' face after his harsh attack on Kanara. He was a good kid. Vegeta appeared next to Gohan, placing his hands on the fence. "Wanna retract your earlier words?" Vegeta asked, obviously talking about Gohan's 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' comment.

"Nope. It still stands." Gohan responded, sending Vegeta a genuine smile. The full-blooded saiyan slowly shook his head as if disapproving of Gohan's words but the half-saiyan could have sworn the man's expression was softening.

The battle moved on and Kanara and Trunks were at it again. This time Trunks was in a playful mood again. He smirked when Kanara missed several punches. "I'd say it's time we finish this boring game." Trunks drawled cockily.

Kanara sent him a glare. She tried to punch him again and he caught her lower arm. Kanara only got enough time to give Trunks a surprised glance before he whirled around several times, taking her with him, before surrendering her to gravity.

The full-blooded warrior clenched her teeth and managed to stop falling down mere inches above the ground. She let out a sigh, thinking that she did not fall off the platform, but her body went cold when a shadow fell over her body.

Trunks was floating right above her. He grinned innocently when Kanara shook her head and simply let his body drop down, landing with his feet on her stomach and forcing Kanara to fall down on the grass.

"Trunks wins the match!" The announcer yelled cheerfully.

Kanara frowned when Trunks put his hands in the air to announce his victory, still forcing the air out of her stomach by standing on her body. Her tail released itself from her waist and curled around Trunks's legs. She used her tail to throw Trunks off his feet, managing to crawl out of the way before he could land on her.

Gohan stepped back. "I'm going to see how she's doing." He said to the others before heading for the contester's area.

It didn't take him long to find Kanara. She gave a small smile when she saw her boyfriend. The young woman pushed a paper towel against her bleeding nose. The rest of the cuts and bruises were shallow. Gohan returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kanara made a face. "I just lost to an eight-year-old." She muttered sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You put up a good fight." Gohan responded, smiling.

Goten came running closer. "You were awesome!" He said cheerfully as he jumped up and down in front of the two teenagers. "Too bad there can only be two warriors in the finals. I would love to fight both of you."

"See, you were awesome." Gohan added.

Kanara rolled her eyes. "Okay. Okay." She looked up at Gohan. "I'll join you and we'll go up to the others so we can watch the final match from there." She suggested.

Gohan nodded just when Trunks walked over to them. "Congratulations on reaching the finals, Trunks!" Gohan put up his hand to high-five Trunks and the young half-saiyan high-fived him back.

Trunks looked at Kanara. "Are you okay?" He asked, obviously worried.

Kanara smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, kiddo. I'm tough." She moved the paper towel away from her nose and gently touched her own nostrils to find out whether she was still bleeding or not.

"We're going up to the others to watch the match. Good luck you two." Gohan said as he eyed the two warriors.

"I don't need any luck." Trunks said at the same time that Goten thanked his brother. Gohan smiled at the two young warriors before taking Kanara's hand and leading her back to the others.

They all congratulated Kanara on a great match and the young woman blushed as he thanked them. She wasn't used to people congratulating her on losing. However, while watching the match between Goten and Trunks, she realized that she had actually done well against Trunks. Those two little warriors were incredibly strong and she would have never won against Trunks. It was amazing that she actually held her own so long.

The fight itself was amazing, though Kanara wasn't sure whether to cheer for Goten or for Trunks. She considered both boys as very good friends and maybe even little brothers. She definitely didn't care which one would win.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I can't believe Trunks won the match." Gohan said as they walked to the contestants' area to get something to eat.

"I can." Vegeta said in his cocky voice. "He's obviously superior to your brother."

"Or just extremely lucky." Gohan responded innocently.

Kanara smiled as she studied the two children. "Let Trunks stand in the spotlights for once. They're kids, guys. Stop comparing them for your own benefit." She gave the two warriors a pointed look that made Gohan and Vegeta back off.

Not long later, the group of warriors was gathered in the mess hall. Eighteen, Piccolo and Krillin watched with fascination as Vegeta, Kanara, Goku and Gohan gobbled up plate after plate after plate of food. They even out-ate Ankiër, who studied them with interest as well.

Krillin made a face. "This surprises me every time." He muttered.

Once they were done, they headed for the contester's area. Goku stretched his arms in the air and yawned. "I've never been so full. If anyone fights me first please don't punch me in the gut."

Kanara rubbed her full stomach. "Ah, I missed food so much. I love being full." She said, grinning.

"You didn't eat in hell, right?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Oh yes, we did, but it didn't matter how much we ate, we were never really satisfied. Always just a little bit hungry. It was horrible." Kanara blew out a sigh as she thought about her time in hell. "I'd forgotten what it felt like to be full and I'd forgotten how delicious food can be."

"We should go see the draw and find out who is fighting who." Eighteen suggested, looking at the others.

"Well, if I'm fighting Kakarot in the first round the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut." Vegeta teased as he glanced to the full-blooded saiyan.

While Goku was complaining about getting no mercy, Gohan noticed that Piccolo was tensing. The young warrior glanced sideways to his former mentor and was about to ask what was wrong when they came across two strange figures.

The group fell silent as they approached the two men. One was tall and had long white hair. His skin was strange pink colour and he was wearing a long red coat over his blue clothes. Gohan considered this man a tad intimidating when looking at him.

However, the way in which the smaller one was standing in front of the taller one made Gohan realize the smaller man was in charge. He had the same white hair but it was standing upwards in a mohawk Gohan's mother would consider horrifying. The man had a smooth lilac skin, long pointy ears and cat-like black eyes.

The smaller man floated closer to the Z-warriors, the long lower area of his coat waving gently behind him. "Good afternoon." He greeted in a slick voice. "You wouldn't be Goku by any chance, would you?"

"Yeah." Goku seemed surprised. "How did you know my name was Goku?"

"Your reputation as a great fighter precedes you." The man said smugly. "I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during this tournament."

"Get in line." Gohan muttered under his breath. Kanara smirked at the half-saiyan but she did not say anything.

"It's not that I'm confident about beating you. It's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of." The small man continued. "Well then, this was a real pleasure. I'm honoured. And I'm very much looking forwards to today's competition. I have travelled very far for this opportunity to meet in battle. We might even say that I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Gosh, thanks." Goku said cheerfully.

"Goku. May I shake your hand?" The man asked.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Vegeta. The small man extended his hand to Goku, who gave the hand a confused glance before grinning and grasping the man's hand. "Yeah! Of course."

Gohan watched how the small man's face turned very smug and he was burning to tell his father off for just taking someone's hand like that. Goku released the man's hand and the small man thanked Goku. "You're as brave as everyone says you are."

The small man landed on the ground now, his orange boots tapping against the ground. The man crossed his arm over the orange sash around his middle and bowed to Goku. "Good day." After this he casually turned and just walked away.

"I don't like the feel of it." Piccolo said. "They're strong."

"Real strong." Goku added, frowning. "But hey," a smirk appeared on his face, "isn't that what this tournament is about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?"

"Gee, I don't know. They don't seem all that strong to me." Krillin said hesitantly. "To tell the truth, I don't think they know what they're getting themselves into."

"Well," Vegeta's eyes sparkled with excitement. "We'll find out soon enough, won't we? I for one would be more than happy to take on either of those two clowns."

"They're not earthlings, are they?" Gohan asked with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"I don't think so." Piccolo responded while shaking his head.

The half-saiyan made a face. "I guess hoping for a normal human tournament was too much to ask anyway." He muttered.

Ankiër grinned as he watched the two people walk away. "This tournament just got so much more interesting."

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Xj9**


	6. Chapter 6: A Secret Revealed

**Hey you!**

 **Previously on Inferno's Tournament:**

" _Oh, come on, Trunks." Kanara stated. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies." She grinned when Trunks stuck his tongue out at her and she made a funny face at him._

 _Goten was done registering and Kanara showed her id. The man behind the register gazed from the id, to her face, and back to her id, shrugged and wrote her name down in the children's section. "Another one for the children's section."_

" _Wait. What?" Kanara interjected. "I'm in the adult section."_

" _Your id shows that you're fourteen." The man responded as he tapped on the id with his pen. "Children's division is for kids under fifteen."_

 _Kanara looked at her id. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead and Bulma made a worried face. "I'm fourteen." Kanara said as she looked up at her boyfriend._

" _You're fourteen." Gohan muttered._

" _Come on. Can't you make an exception? I was born like forty years ago!" Kanara complained. The two men gave her blank stares. "This isn't fair!"_

" _Oh, come on, Kanara." Trunks said devilishly. "You're a kid. You belong with the other kiddies!"_

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Don't worry!" Ankiër's arm was thrown around Gohan's shoulders. "Big brother Ankiër is here to teach you what it's like to have fun!"_

" _How long are you going to keep that up?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone knows we're not related."_

" _It doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not, even though your blood runs through my veins." Ankiër said cheerfully as he squeezed Gohan's shoulders._

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

" _Trunks wins the match!" The announcer yelled cheerfully._

 _The young woman pushed a paper towel against her bleeding nose. The rest of the cuts and bruises were shallow. Gohan returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay?"_

" _Fine." Kanara made a face. "I just lost to an eight-year-old." She muttered sadly._

 **Chapter 6. A Secret Revealed**

The group of warriors was gathered in the open contesters' area. Gohan made a face as he eyed the small box that was going to decide their destiny during this tournament. Knowing his luck, he would have to go up against Vegeta or Piccolo in the first match. Those two were the only ones who would not go easy on him.

"Oh, please please, don't let me have to fight against any of my friends." Krillin whispered quietly as he clasped his hands together. "Especially not Goku."

Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other. "I wouldn't give Dende any ideas if I were you." He said loud enough for Krillin to hear.

"Maybe I caught him on a good day?" Krillin suggested as he looked up at his friend.

"Wouldn't count on it." Gohan responded solemnly. The young warrior glanced around at the other contesters. His eyes were drawn to two strongly built men, both practically foaming at the mouth, and he briefly wondered why those two were allowed to walk around freely. They seemed perfect examples of crazy people if you asked him.

Kanara's attention was on a strange small man, who was wearing a white tunic and a green pointy hat with a green cape. The young woman narrowed her eyes for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. "Damn it. Why didn't I think of that…?" She whispered.

"What?" Gohan glanced sideways.

"Nothing." Kanara smiled as she turned to the half-saiyan. "They're calling you." She pointed to the announcer.

"Oh!" Gohan quickly made his way to the small blue box. The young warrior bit his lip as he reached in and felt around between the cold round balls. Gohan made a brief prayer before closing his fist around a certain ball and pulling it up. "Number 8." He announced. The young warrior glanced over at the board and noticed the name that was already written under number 7. "Kibito." He muttered, his mind immediately going to the large man with the pink tan and the long white hair. "Well, at least it's not one of my friends just yet. How bad can this be?"

The others watched with interest as the small purple skinned man reacted to the name "Shin". They all watched his every step as the man walked up to the box, picked out a ball and read his number out loud. "I'm number three."

Ankiër glanced at his companions. "What are you all so worried about? He can't be that bad. It's just a brat."

"I'm more worried about these." Kanara said as she watched a large man called Spopovich walk to the box. "They look horrifying."

"That doesn't mean anything." Gohan watched as his father walked up to the small blue box. The man drew number 11 and walked back to the others. They all settled down while a few others fighters picked their numbers, including Videl, and only looked up when Vegeta was called. Gohan's gaze ran over the vacant numbers and he wondered who would be unlucky enough to fight Vegeta in the first round.

Gohan's mouth fell open together with the mouths of the rest of the warriors when Vegeta all but turned directly to them, smirk on his face, and showed them the large black number on the green ball. Number 12.

Piccolo could hardly believe it. "Not the two of them." He said, eyes wide open. "Goku and Vegeta?"

"Well," Gohan crossed his arms over each other as a smirk appeared on his face, "someone finally got his wish. Dende must be in a good mood after all." He added thoughtfully. The young warrior glanced over at Kanara. "The good thing is that I don't have to fight Vegeta."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta was suddenly standing right next to the two teenagers.

Gohan turned to Vegeta fully. "You know exactly what I mean. When was the last time you defeated my father? Oh right… Never."

Vegeta clenched his fists as he glared at the younger warrior. "There is a first time for everything. Today I will be victorious over both you and your father. Trust me, kid. Today is going to be my day!"

"We'll see." Gohan's smug smirk made Vegeta's fists itch to punch it off the young warrior's face.

Kanara tugged on Gohan's sleeve and the warrior glanced sideways. "Something is going on." She muttered as she nodded to the side where Piccolo was grabbing his number. The Namekian was staring at the board, his fist clenched around the small ball with the number on it.

Gohan's gaze automatically moved to the board and he noticed the name of Piccolo's opponent. The young warrior glanced over to Shin. In a way, he was relieved that Piccolo had to go up against Shin. Piccolo could easily take care of himself. It would have been so much more worrying if Videl would have to fight Shin or Kibito.

Gohan looked over at Videl's opponent. Then again, Videl's opponent didn't look all that much like a pushover either. Kanara followed Gohan's line of sight and she made a face as she realized that Gohan's gaze was focused on the two bulky warriors who were standing off to the side. She knew that Gohan was only worried for his friend's sake and nothing more. However, it was somewhat troublesome when this friend was an ex-girlfriend.

Not much later, the warriors were gathered in the contesters' room. Kanara and Gohan were just betting how long it would take Krillin to lose his cool and beat his opponent unconscious when Videl approached them.

"Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully. "Gohan, are you excited for your first match?" She asked after Gohan and Kanara greeted her.

The half-saiyan shrugged. "I don't know how strong he is yet. He looks scary enough but looks aren't everything." The young warrior looked over at the two strong bulky warriors. "What about you?"

Videl looked over her shoulder to the two scary warriors. "I can take him." She said, nodding once. She turned back to Gohan. "As you said, looks aren't everything."

"Still… Those two look like they belong in some sort of prison." Kanara said as she glanced over to the two warriors.

Videl made a face at her. "Don't say things like that. They could be very sweet." She looked over at them and noticed how one of them was practically grinding his teeth together. "Okay. Maybe not very sweet, but nice nonetheless."

While Videl and Kanara were discussing how nice angry-looking people could possibly be, Gohan's gaze wandered off to Piccolo. The young warrior frowned thoughtfully as he crossed his arms over each other. Piccolo seemed awfully worried about fighting Shin. Gohan stepped away from the small group, ignoring the disgruntled expressions of the two girls at this rude behaviour, and headed for his former mentor.

The Namekian warrior opened his eyes when Gohan approached him. "Good day, Saiyan."

A small smile appeared on Gohan's face. "How long are you going to keep that up?" He asked in response.

"Until you change into something more suitable for you." Piccolo said solemnly.

"I am a Saiyan, Piccolo. What's more suitable than saiyan armour?" Gohan countered easily as he crossed his arms over each other.

"There was a time when you refused to admit you were even remotely related to a saiyan, let alone admit that you are one yourself." Piccolo studied the young warrior. "I don't know if I approve of this roundabout."

Gohan shrugged. "I was young and stupid. I let my feelings cloud my judgement. I'm not like that anymore." Gohan's gaze automatically moved to Kanara, who was still talking to Videl. "Now I know there are more sides to one story."

"Hmm." Piccolo frowned as he followed Gohan's line of sight. "Just be careful. I've seen Vegeta transform from a sadistic monster to a harmless kitty because of a woman. I wouldn't want you to go the exact opposite way."

Gohan grinned. "I won't as long as I have friends like you who can keep me grounded." He said in response. Piccolo met his eyes and Gohan could have sworn he saw the man's expression soften somewhat. The half-saiyan decided to move on to more serious subjects. "You seem worried about Shin."

Piccolo's expression instantly changed to a cold one. "There is something about him… I don't trust it. Neither do I trust that minion of his." The man focused on Gohan again. "Be careful when you fight him."

Gohan nodded once. "I will be fine. Don't worry."

"I know you will be fine." Piccolo said as he studied the young warrior. "You can take care of yourself. However, that annoying worrying seems to latch itself on to me whenever you are concerned." The man's cheeks suddenly seemed to change colour somewhat and he quickly looked away. "You saiyans always get in way too much trouble." He snarled after that in order to hide his embarrassment.

"That we do, don't we?" Gohan lowered his gaze as he thought about everything that happened to him since he was only four. Then again, some of these things happened because he chose for certain paths in his life. He did choose to go to Namek in order to bring back Piccolo. He wanted to fight the androids and he consented to fighting Cell all by himself. Right now, it was his own decision to actually enter the tournament. Yes, he was blackmailed into it but he could still choose not to fight and face the consequences.

Meanwhile, Goku was stretching his body. He was excited to get to the fighting. He couldn't wait to find out how strong Vegeta had become. However, he was somewhat sad that he wasn't paired up with Gohan in the first or even second round. As a father, Goku was eager to find out how strong his eldest son had become and he was dying to fight the young half-saiyan. His gaze moved to Gohan, who was standing near Piccolo now, and a smile appeared on Goku's face. That was just like the old times. It was like he never left.

The tension in the room tightened when Shin and Kibito entered the area. Gohan automatically stepped sideways to let them through. Shin glanced sideways, making eye-contact with Piccolo, and suddenly it felt like the time had stopped. Krillin turned to talk to Eighteen and Goku continued with his stretches but Gohan and Piccolo stood in silence as they faced their opponents.

Shin showed a tiny smile before he continued his stroll to the other side of the room, his henchman following him silently. Gohan blew out a sigh. He'd forgotten what it was like to face a real threat. Yes, he'd fought Vegeta, Cell and even Ankiër recently but somehow those enemies didn't seem all that dangerous compared to this new unknown threat.

The crowd outside cheered as the presenter announced the first match. Gohan took a deep breath. The tournament was really going to begin and there was no going back now.

"Break a leg, Krillin!" Goku cheered as he watched Krillin walk to the entrance.

"As long as it's not one of mine." Krillin said jokingly as he headed to the entrance.

Kanara flew up so she could look over the white screen and placed her lower arms on the top of the screen. She smiled innocently when Gohan gave her a sly look. If people looked in her direction, they would assume she was hanging onto the screen.

"I hope Krillin kills him." Kanara stated calmly as they watched Pentaur jump around in the ring.

"Kanara." Gohan said, frowning at her.

"What? You were thinking the same thing." Kanara accused. "Besides, that guy deserves it."

The two teenagers fell silent when Pentaur offered Krillin his stomach and Krillin casually beat his opponent to smithereens with just a handful of attacks. Pentaur was thrown out of the ring not even a minute later and they applauded as Krillin casually headed back to the others.

"Sorry Piccolo." Krillin said cheerfully as he turned to the Namekian. "I fear that they're waiting for their next victim so you'd better put your fighting gloves on."

A pregnant silence fell in the room as they all looked over at Piccolo, only to give quick looks in the direction of Shin and his henchman. Krillin, oblivious to the tension, laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, why are you getting all bend out of shape? I'm just fooling around! This match should be a piece of cake for you." Krillin suddenly noticed the tensed expressions of the others and he turned to face them. "What's the matter with you guys? All of you, loosen up!"

"Now for match number two! Majunior vs. Shin!"

Shin headed for the arena, closely followed by Piccolo. Gohan sent Piccolo an encouraging nod when the Namekian looked at him. The half-saiyan bit his lip as he studied the two contesters. Why was he suddenly feeling so wary?

"What do you think?"

Gohan glanced sideways and noticed Vegeta was standing right next to him. The young warrior shrugged as he looked back to the arena. "I'm not sure. Something just feels…off."

"I know the feeling." Vegeta responded quietly. "We should keep an eye on that guy. First we'll see how the Namek fares against him. We can judge the purple guy's power just by watching him fight the Namek."

"I would much rather fight him myself than send one of my friends out to fight him. I know that Piccolo can take care of himself but I can't help but worry." Gohan muttered in response.

"Then take a moment out of your time to worry about yourself." Vegeta said quietly. "Piccolo is not the only one who is fighting strange colours today."

Gohan nodded before looking over at Kibito, who was still standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed. The two made eye-contact and the old warrior only nodded to the young warrior. Gohan nodded back in respect before looking back to the arena. He needed to focus on the here and now; the future would come soon enough.

They all watched as Piccolo and Shin eyed each other silently. Kanara frowned. "Why aren't they fighting?" She complained.

Gohan made a confused expression as he studied his mentor. "Something is wrong."

"Oh, you figured that out, huh?" Vegeta mocked from his side. "I think your little mentor is just scared out of his wits. Coward."

"Shut up, Vegeta." Gohan snarled in response. "Piccolo would not pass up a fight without a good reason. Something is really wrong if he is hesitant to fight."

The group gave a collective gasp when Piccolo called out that he gave up. Gohan frowned as he watched Piccolo head back to them. The half-saiyan looked over at Shin, who slowly headed in their direction as well.

"Piccolo." Gohan muttered when the Namekian reached them. "What happened?" The Namekian only gave him a brief glance but nothing more.

"Is he that strong?" Goku asked, frowning.

"Yes. Stronger than you can imagine." Piccolo answered as he headed for the corner of the room. The others showed surprised expressions after this message and they all looked back to Shin.

"Let's go on to the next match!" The announcer called as he turned to the crowd, hoping to still their complaints. "Videl vs. Spopovich."

"I'm ready!" Videl said cheerfully.

Kanara grinned as she turned to the other female warrior. "Remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Muscles don't mean a thing."

"I know." Videl returned her grin before heading for the arena. Gohan made a somewhat worried face as he looked over at Spopovich. Videl tapped on Gohan's shoulder and smiled when Gohan looked back at her. "I expect to see you in the second round, ey?"

Gohan grinned in response and nodded. "I'll see you there."

Videl smiled as she turned and walked to the arena. Gohan watched her walk next to Spopovich and couldn't help but notice the difference in size.

"That hardly seems fair."

Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin when Ankiër suddenly appeared right next to him. The half-saiyan blew out a sigh and placed a hand on his forehead. Ankiër snickered as he glanced sideways. "You seem tensed."

"I'm fine. And Videl will be fine too. She can take him." Gohan responded as he looked back to the arena.

"I know. I was saying that it doesn't seem fair to that guy. She's obviously a better fighter. That guy just seems… Strange." Ankiër stated as he crossed his arms over each other.

"Stranger than the one Piccolo faced?" Gohan whispered in response.

"Oh there's nothing strange about that guy. It's the Supreme Kai. I've seen him a million times." Ankiër said offhandedly. Gohan widened his eyes as he turned to look at the small purple man.

Goku's mouth fell open. "What? Supreme Kai?"

Piccolo nearly fell sideways. "Why? How?" He asked.

Supreme Kai showed a small smile as he made eye-contact with the tall warrior. "Ankiër. It's so good to see that you turned a new leaf."

"Tamed by the little one here!" Ankiër slapped a muscular arm around Gohan's neck. The half-saiyan raised both his eyebrows at this accusation. If anyone had done any taming it was Ankiër when he beat the stuffing out of pretty much every saiyan on planet Earth.

"Indeed." Supreme Kai's gaze moved to Gohan for a moment. "Friendship is a sentiment even the greatest villain in the universe can't escape."

"Greatest villain in the universe?" Gohan gave Ankiër a questioning glance. The man didn't seem all that much like a real cold-blooded villain. Compared to Frieza or Cell Ankiër seemed somewhat… nice.

"I got bored of being the villain." Ankiër said by way of explanation. "When you live such a long life you get to choose what to be several times and being the villain got old so I tried something new. The people I used to terrorize are all long gone."

"Good. We could use someone like you right now." Supreme Kai responded before he looked over at the arena. "The fight is starting."

The others all turned to face the arena where Videl and Spopovich were positioned opposite each other, each fighter standing tall and proud. Gohan's gaze was automatically drawn to the young woman. She seemed confident. Though after dating her for a while Gohan learned that she could also put up a real convincing front.

"Go Videl!" Kanara pumped her fist in the air. "Kick his ugly butt!"

"Charming." Vegeta muttered in response.

The group watched with interest as Videl attacked Spopovich with a viciousness they expected from her. The young fighter jumped up and moved up her leg to kick the man in the face. The force in her kick was enough to send the man flying and the crowd cheered as Spopovich landed on the white floor near the edge of the stage.

The announcer cheerfully exclaimed that he would start the countdown but subsided when Spopovich slowly got up again. The bulky man growled before launching at the young warrior and pulling back a fist. Videl tensed her muscles and managed to catch the first punch. The two exchanged punches, trying to hit each other but miserably failing on each end.

Finally, as her opponent lowered his arm to deflect her punch, Videl noticed an opening in Spopovich's defence. She attacked immediately, moving up her foot and kicking him in the face once more. However, this kick was not enough and Spopovich only took a step back. The man shook it off easily and roared as he attacked again.

The man tried to catch Videl by flinging his arms around her small frame but she foresaw this attack and dropped to the ground, pushing with her hands to slide away through the gap between his legs. Quickly getting up, Videl took advantage of Spopovich's disoriented moment, jumped up and slammed her lower leg into his face.

Once more, the man was thrown aside, landing face down on the ground with a heavy groan. The bulky warrior surprised the young female fighter by slowly getting up once more. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the surprised expression on her face. This expression was quickly concealed as she assumed a defensive stance and frowned at him.

The female fighter blinked when Spopovich raced towards her and she realized he was planning on trying to catch her once more. The young woman figured she could do the same move twice this time and she dived down to avoid his large hands. Realizing he was open entirely, Videl changed her mind, grabbed his black tunic and pushed her foot against his leg. Groaning in the effort, Videl used the leverage of Spopovich's earlier charge to lift him up in the air and throw him over her shoulder.

As she landed on her back, making a face at the pain in her body, she knew she couldn't afford to stay on the ground too long and she quickly got up again. Her hopes this match was over disintegrated when Spopovich jumped up as if nothing happened.

The soldiers in the waiting room watched as Videl and Spopovich went at it again, slamming their fists into each other hoping to catch the other person off guard. Gohan crossed his arms over each and couldn't help but look proud as he surveyed the match. Videl was doing amazing. She was obviously stronger than her opponent. The young warrior watched as Videl managed to land yet another hit, throwing Spopovich off his feet and across the arena.

Gohan frowned when Spopovich got up yet again as if nothing happening. "Man, that guy is stubborn." He muttered worriedly. The half-saiyan glanced sideways when Goku appeared next to him and he was surprised to see the serious look on Goku's usually so happy-go-lucky face.

Kanara leaned forwards and narrowed her eyes. "Is that guy bleeding purple blood?" She muttered thoughtfully.

Gohan sent Kanara a surprised glance at her statement before turning back to the match to see whether Videl's opponent was really bleeding purple blood or not. The half-saiyan widened his eyes when he realized Kanara was right, his mouth falling open as he concluded that this was indeed not just a normal human fighter.

Videl felt a trickle of fear running down her spine as she watched Spopovich get up yet again. She threw all her strength in that last punch. Her attacks might have been somewhat soft in the beginning because she didn't want to go all out in the first match – she still had to surprise Gohan, right? – but as the battle progressed she was forced to put in more and more of her strength and now this massive guy shook off one of her strongest attacks like it was nothing.

The young fighter tensed her muscles when Spopovich launched at her. "Time to end this…" She muttered to herself. "Now." The young woman waited for Spopovich to get close enough before she jumped up in the air while bringing up her leg. Using Spopovich's own momentum against him, Videl only had to put in a little bit of strength to kick him hard in the face. Ruthlessly, she whirled around and elbowed the massive warrior against his broad chest, throwing him down to the ground.

This time she was not going to wait for him to get up. Without even fully landing on the ground, Videl pushed off and threw herself at the tall warrior, slamming her fists into the man's stomach. Ignoring the grunts Spopovich let out during her assault on his stomach, Videl made sure to leave a lasting impressing before jumping up and kneeing him against his chin.

"Wooohoo!" Kanara cheered as Spopovich fell down once more. "Go Videl!"

The crowd cheered loudly, expecting the match to be over, as the young fighter landed on the ground, placing her hands on her knees in order to give her tired body a break. She almost smiled to herself as she let out exhausted heaves of breath. Man, she would make herself comfortable while watching the next few fights. She definitely needed a little break after this one.

Videl noticed the surprised gasps and unsettled "oh's" coming from the crowd before she registered the movement in the corner of her eyes. Spopovich was getting up. Once again, she could feel a cold feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. Looking up at the man's brutal face, a part of Videl wanted to run and hide, but she wouldn't. She knew she would see this fight through till the end. No matter how long or tiring…

"What is going on with this guy?" Gohan said uncomfortably.

"She should quit the match now." Goku spoke up, earning worried glances from the people around him. Everyone who knew Goku realized that the man was only serious in dire situations. The stern look on Goku's face made Gohan even more worried about the fate of his dear friend. "Something's not right about him."

"Forfeit?" Krillin asked as he turned to his friend. "But why? Videl has got the advantage Goku!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. Videl's too stubborn to quit the match now." Gohan frowned as he turned back to the arena. "I'm definitely not risking my neck trying to convince her into giving up." The half-saiyan wasn't even done speaking these words when Spopovich lashed out and slammed his broad hand against Videl's skull. The young woman almost flew across the arena before landing heavily on the white floor.

Videl groaned in response to the pain she could feel rising up her back. She knew she had to get up or this brute would beat her easily. Jumping up, Videl knew she had to keep her attention on her opponent at all times but when she looked up she could only see a foot racing towards her.

Videl could feel her body being thrown backwards. As she fell she realized she was going to land outside the ring. Wha- This wasn't fair. She was supposed to win this game. She WAS winning before he suddenly lashed out. And now she was going to lose the match just because he managed to land one stupid hit? This was so unfair…

Wait.

Videl clenched her fists as she concentrated the energy that was circulating through her body and pushed it downwards to the ground in order to force her body to levitate in the air. The young woman ignored the gasps and excited shouts from the crowd but focused on putting her body safely back on the white floor. Panting heavily, she realized flying took a lot more out of her body than she expected.

"Woohoo!" Kanara jumped up and down as she cheered for her recently acquired somewhat-almost-maybe friend. "Still not flying too well but at least she can land on two feet!"

"I think she would have been better off if she'd fallen out of the ring." Goku said as he studied the match.

Gohan glanced sideways. He had to admit he thought Videl lost the game once she was kicked from the ground by Spopovich. Now he realized he was somewhat proud to see Videl could apply her flying-knowledge in the match so well. "Why?" He asked.

"There is something very unusual about Spopovich." Goku didn't look at them as he replied. "Look at him. There's no way he could have withstand all of Videl's attacks and still continue to fight."

"You're right. It's almost un-human." Kanara added, nodding once.

"Then how does he do it? What's his secret?" Gohan asked, frowning.

"I don't know, Gohan. But I'm going to find out." The full-blooded saiyan sounded confident in his own ability to uncover Spopovich's secrets as he spoke.

Gohan turned back to the arena where Videl was carefully dodging Spopovich's punches. The young warrior watched as Videl suddenly jumped up, pulled back her leg and kicked her opponent right in the face. Gohan immediately looked over at Spopovich to see how much damage Videl had done and he gasped when he saw the state Spopovich was in.

The man's head was spun completely around, his flesh stretched out to its limit as his eyes stared at the crowd that was right behind his body. "She killed him." Gohan whispered, his mouth falling open.

"Meh, humans are killed so easily." Kanara complained, waving the arena and all the people in it away.

The crowd watched in morbid fascination as Spopovich's body fell down, his back and face buried in the ground at the same time. Nobody was really listening as the announcer spoke up to tell everyone that Videl obviously won the match but she had to be disqualified for killing her opponent.

The half-saiyan bit his lip as he studied Videl. She was kneeling on the ground, staring at the white floor. He knew she must feel horrible for killing another human. It was frankly not something she did.

"Something's wrong." Vegeta muttered right before they all noticed that Spopovich's body was moving.

The crowd gave shocked gasps and cries when Spopovich got up. The man reached up, grabbed his face and slowly forced it back in its original place. Gohan made a face at the sickening pops and crunches they heard as the Spopovich's neck was forced to adjust to this new but still original status.

"Oooh, this just got interesting." Kanara said as she clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation.

Videl was speechless. How was this happening? What was even happening? This was the first time she'd experienced something like this. Before she even realized what was happening Spopovich's boot nailed her right in the face. Thrown aside, Videl landed on the unforgiving ground, groaning in pain.

Drops of blood landed on her white shirt and she reached up to pinch her bleeding nose. Spopovich ran at her and Videl just managed to jump up and avoid being grabbed. She decided to stay in the air for a moment to catch her breath.

However, rest wasn't granted to her for long as Spopovich took to the air as well. Videl was too shocked to respond and before she knew it he was flying right above her, sending her a nasty grin. The man extended his hand to her and at first Videl gave a somewhat confused frown in response to his actions. This confusion turned to fear when she realized where she'd seen that type of behaviour before. Gohan did it every time he was just about to blast someone... And this time the hand was aimed at Videl.

Videl had never really received a blast to the face before and she realized she would have to give Gohan more credit for dealing with this type of attacks on a daily basis. It was horrible. Her skin felt as if it was burning but there was no real burn mark. An invisible force pushed against her but there was no real impact. It was strange and she had no idea how to fight it.

She could feel her body freezing up in fear and she closed her eyes to wait for the impact.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Gone Wrong

**Hey you!**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **Chapter 7. Fight Gone Wrong.**

Gohan widened his eyes when he realized what was going to happen to Videl. "Videl! Get out of the way!" He screamed.

Too late. Videl was thrown backwards by the energy of the blast. They could only watch in horror as she fell down, gravity taking over and pushing her body down to the ground quickly. Only at the last second Videl managed to fight gravity and she landed on her hands and knees. The ground was unforgiving and she could feel her skin bruise and tear as her hands and knees connected with the white floor.

Spopovich landed opposite her, seemingly unharmed. Videl slowly got up. This guy was a monster...

"Luckily that guy doesn't have a lot of power." Krillin said hesitantly, always trying to find something positive about a bad situation.

"You're wrong." Vegeta snarled in the smaller man's direction. "That guy seems to have an unlimited amount of power. He just doesn't want to kill Videl and be disqualified."

"Unlimited power?" Gohan felt miserable as he studied the tall bulky man. Videl was supposed to face a guy that had unlimited power? She was not going to survive that. Especially since she's the most stubborn person he ever met, Kanara being the exception.

Goku frowned worriedly. "I don't know how he's doing it but somehow Spopovich is using powers he's never had before." Gohan gave his father a confused glance. "It's strange." Goku continued. "But the last time he fought in this tournament I'm positive that he couldn't fly or use energy attacks."

"But… What does that mean, father?" Gohan asked, stepping closer to his father.

"I don't know." Goku responded. "I don't know how he could have changed this much, Gohan."

The half-saiyan blew out a sigh as he turned back to the arena. While they were talking, the match was going on without them. Spopovich approached Videl. The man suddenly seemed bigger to the young female warrior. She knew it was all in her head but she couldn't shake it. Her mind chastised herself. She shouldn't be scared of some stupid warrior. She was the daughter of Mister Satan. She wasn't afraid of anything and even if she was, she would not let it lose her the match.

Videl clenched her fists and attacked the man head on. She pulled back her leg as she approached him through the air and kicked him right in the face, forcing his head to snap sideways. Not stopping, Videl pummeled the man with kicks, knocking his face from side to side. However, when she was pulling back her leg she realized he was coming closer fast.

Before she could stop Spopovich, he head-butted her. A headache like she never felt before spread through her skull and as she fell back she could feel him burying his fist in her stomach. She didn't even get the time to notice where the pain was worse as he once again punched her in the face.

Once again, she was forced to meet the harsh unforgiving ground. This time she even managed to fall on her already hurting head. As she heard the announcer tell everyone the obvious, that she was down once again, she forced her body to get up. Everything hurt. What the hell was going on here?

Videl once again attacked Spopovich, punching the man several times while wondering how he was easily recovering from her attacks every time. Just as she pulled back another fist to punch she left herself wide open for a kick from her opponent, and he took the chance. Videl was thrown back into the air where Spopovich elbowed her right to the ground. Landing harshly, Videl hardly got time to recover as Spopovich knelt down next to her. The crowd watched in horror as Spopovich casually started to beat into the female warrior.

As the beating continued the crowd started to speak up in horror. Sounds of people talking about 'that poor girl' and that 'this is horrible'. Videl got enough of it quickly and she rolled her body away just as Spopovich was lifting his arm to give her another punch. Videl jumped up in the air and gave him a punch instead. She managed to smack him several times until he caught one of her punches. The man curled his fingers around her fist but he was not granted a retaliating attack by his opponent. Videl pulled back her leg and tried to knee Spopovich. However, he caught her leg with his other hand and raised her entire body up in the air.

Videl made a horrified face. What was going on here? How was he just lifting her body like she was nothing? This was something only Gohan and his comrades could do; picking up humans easily. Was he one of their people? She didn't get any time to think. Spopovich held on to her leg and started whirling her body through the air like a lasso. Soon enough he let her go and allowed gravity to take over.

The entire crowd watched as she was thrown sideways and almost touched the ground on the outside of the ring but Spopovich caught her just in time and pulled her back in.

"This is unbelievable." Gohan complained bitterly as he watched Spopovich toss Videl back into the ring.

"That creep is just playing with her." Krillin said, frowning at the arena.

"And sadly Videl is too stubborn to just stay down." Gohan complained as he watched Videl get up.

The group watched as Videl attacked once more. This time she tried to punch Spopovich but he swatted her away like an annoying fly. She had already had her fair share of punches but they seemed to hurt more and more every time.

Gohan clenched his fists as he watched Spopovich kick Videl's body in the air before catching her again with his knee. The man grabbed her face and started beating into the poor woman once more. The half-saiyan watched with horror. What was happening here? This was supposed to be a friendly tournament. Why was one of his best friends, his former lover, getting beaten up right in front of him?

"Someone has to stop this." Gohan whispered without even realizing what he did. The young warrior clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Why was no one doing anything? The half-saiyan wanted to do something but he could only watch as Spopovich pummeled his friend. The half-saiyan was almost relieved when Spopovich punched Videl so hard that she was thrown backwards and almost fell out of the ring. "That's enough, Videl!" He yelled at her. "Give up!"

However, the female warrior ignored him and pushed her body up. Pain was coursing through her and blood seemed to be everywhere but she was not giving up. She was not just some pushover. This time she would give it her all.

Her vision blurred as she watched Spopovich come closer but she blinked it away. Now was not the time for a nap. Before she could respond, Spopovich's hand curled into her raven-black hair and she could feel her hair tearing as he easily lifted her up in the air. She screamed as the hairs were wrenched from her scalp but before they could be pulled out entirely she was kneed in the face so harshly she was momentarily stunned by the pain.

Wetness dripped down her nose and chin and she realized it was blood. Everything seemed unreal. Was this a dream? Her vision became blurry once more and she blinked furiously to get it away but it was there to stay. She hardly even noticed that she fell down on the floor.

Vegeta pulled his attention away from the arena to glance at Gohan, who was standing frozen and staring at the arena. Goku noticed the same thing and he stepped closer to his son. "Hey!" He stated. "Stop. Calm down. Don't do it Gohan. You're not going out there."

The group was startled when Spopovich stepped closer to Videl, placed his foot on her head and pushed down. Vegeta frowned as he experienced a strange sense of dejavu and he searched through his memory in order to find where the sensation was coming from. A peak from Gohan's power level distracted him from his road down memory lane and Vegeta gave an annoyed huff. That stupid boy's power level was high enough for him to transform and he wasn't trying to hide it at all. Such a rookie mistake. And all that for a broad.

The Saiyan prince stepped closer to Kakarot and whispered something to the man. Goku looked from Gohan to Vegeta and then nodded slowly. Just as Gohan slipped into the super saiyan level, his hair turning blond instantly and his teal eyes glaring at Spopovich, Vegeta and Goku appeared in front of him. Vegeta placed his hand on Gohan's left shoulder and Goku placed a hand on the half-saiyan's right shoulder. Gohan blinked at their sudden appearance but before he could say anything the two were pushing him backwards.

"Wha-? Hey! Father! Vegeta! Wha-…" Gohan exclaimed as they pushed him back before pushing him into a chair that was standing in the back of the waiting room.

"Stay here, Gohan." Goku stated before he turned and headed back to the entrance to the arena.

Vegeta gave the half-saiyan one last glance before he turned his back on Gohan and positioned himself in front of the half-saiyan. The man could just look into the arena and see the match but the screen was blocking the view for Gohan.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gohan demanded.

"Stay. You're only giving yourself away." Vegeta responded without looking at him.

"I can't see the match like this." Gohan complained as he motioned to the screen.

"Oh really?" Vegeta's sarcasm was so obvious that Gohan let out a frustrated sigh. The half-saiyan got up in order to look over the screen as well. "Brat. Sit back down." Vegeta ordered sharply.

"But…"

Vegeta did look at him now. "Now." He stated. Gohan gave out a huff before sitting down on the chair again. The half-saiyan powered down, his black hair falling down and his brown eyes glaring at the white tiles on the floor. Vegeta kept his gaze on the half-saiyan for a moment longer before looking back to the match.

The Saiyan prince was just in time to watch as Spopovich's partner in crime flew closer and ordered his comrade to stop fooling around and make an end to it. Vegeta watched with some confusion as Spopovich did as he was told and threw Videl out the ring.

"It's over, boy." He stated. "You can go get her now." Vegeta was pretty sure the boy wanted to do just that. The man could not help but smile as Gohan raced passed him and towards the arena. How was that boy still such a softy?

Gohan approached Videl, closely followed by Kanara. The half-saiyan knelt down and carefully picked Videl up. The announcer stepped closer. "Should I call a stretcher for her?" He offered.

"No. I'll take her myself." Gohan responded before getting up with Videl in his arms. The half-saiyan frowned when he realized that the two bulky warriors were leaving and he couldn't help but call out to them. "Spopovich!" The young warrior noticed both men turned back to him. "Next time it's you and me. And I'll make sure you feel every bit of pain you caused Videl today but then a thousand times worse."

Spopovich only grinned at the young warrior before turning away from them and leaving together with his brother. Gohan glared at the two until he heard his girlfriend snicker.

"Macho alert." Kanara teased when Gohan gave her a confused glance.

"Well, don't you want to beat their heads in after what they did to Videl?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course. And you will do just that but before you two start flexing your muscles at each other, we should probably make sure Videl is okay." Kanara said, sending her boyfriend a sweet smile. "After that you can be my hot boyfriend, defending his friend's honor."

"Right." Gohan muttered. "Let's go."

The two young warriors hastily made their way to the infirmary. The two just laid Videl on the bed as Hercule came storming inside. The man made a worried face as he looked his daughter over. He seemed to want to get closer to comfort the female warrior but he was smart enough not to get in the way of the doctors.

Hercule glanced sideways and noticed the two young warriors. "Gohan! Are you the one who brought her in?" He asked.

Gohan nodded once. "It was the least I could do." He stated hesitantly. He hadn't seen Hercule since he broke up with his daughter. Gohan wasn't sure how up-to-date Hercule was with the love-life of Videl and he certainly wasn't sure if Hercule was such a big fan of Gohan at the moment.

"Thank you." Hercule's eyes moved to Kanara. "You must be the new girlfriend." He stated in a cold voice. Gohan nodded once. So Hercule knew. "You two aren't needed here anymore. You can go now."

"Yes sir." Gohan muttered. Kanara said something similar and they attempted to walk out the room without causing any more problems.

However, this quiet journey to the entrance was disturbed when Videl spoke up. "Gohan!" She groaned as she glanced sideways. Her face was contorted in pain but she was stubborn and continued to talk. "Spopovich… Beat him up for me, okay."

"Oh I will." Gohan nodded once. "Don't worry about that. I might just leave a few punches for you, okay?" He winked at his ex-girlfriend.

Videl couldn't help but smile as she studied her good friend. "I know." She whispered before closing her eyes again.

Gohan and Kanara continued their quiet walk out the room. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Kanara asked as she looked up at her boyfriend.

Gohan glanced at her and he felt a warm wave of love run through his body when he noticed the concerned expression on Kanara's face. He didn't understand how someone could be worried about her boyfriend's ex. It seemed impossible at first but Kanara and Videl actually managed to become friends.

The two headed for the waiting room again and met up with the others. There they heard Goku was on his way to get some Senzu Beans. Gohan was happy to hear that. The young warrior knew his father would come through. Then again… He wasn't too happy about waiting for something he could easily do himself.

The half-saiyan was about to sit down on one of the benches when he noticed someone was trying to get his attention. Gohan made a face and shook his head as he looked at the beckoning finger of Vegeta. "Please don't preach right now, Vegeta. I don't feel like it."

Vegeta didn't respond as he beckoned Gohan again and the half-saiyan let out a sigh as he headed closer to the saiyan prince. Vegeta nodded to an empty room, motioning for Gohan to head inside. Gohan made another face. "My parents told me not to go with strangers." He stated innocently.

Vegeta growled as he pushed Gohan inside. The half-saiyan was practically thrown into a small desk but he managed to stop his fall by grabbing the sides of the desk with his hands. The half-saiyan turned around only to stand eye-in-eye with a very angry godfather.

"How could you be so incredibly stupid!" Vegeta snarled at him.

"Wha-?"

"There are competitors in this tournament we know nothing about. Apparently even the fucking supreme Kai decided to pay a visit and there you go showing off every bit of power you have." Vegeta snarled. "What if they are searching for someone to leach some energy from, huh? You just served yourself up on a silver platter!"

Gohan could feel a cold sensation run down his back as he considered this. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about…"

"No, that's the problem!" Vegeta snarled. "You don't think. You never do when you are in one of those moods. Those little tantrums you have might come in handy when we need a little brute strength but they are practically useless when any amount of thinking is involved."

"You can't blame me, Vegeta. Videl was being tortured out there!" Gohan said, feeling angered by Vegeta's words.

"Oh really? Did you think you entered a ballet competition, brat? We're fighting here. Of course the competitors will get hurt. Do you really think I will go easy on your father in the first round? We might as well get you a straight-jacket for our match then, huh?"

Gohan realized that Vegeta was right. It was only logical that his family and friends would get hurt during this tournament. However, something wasn't right about that match between Videl and Spopovich. Even Vegeta must have noticed it. Then again, Gohan was the only one who flew off the handle. He was the only one who allowed the moment to get to him. He let his emotions slip once again.

The half-saiyan lowered his gaze as he suddenly felt very bad. "I don't know how to stop that, Vegeta." He muttered quietly.

"We'll work on it." Vegeta responded calmly. "Worrying is no help. Just acknowledge the problem and do what you can to improve."

"Right." Gohan nodded once. "I will." He couldn't help but smile at the full-blooded saiyan in front of him.

The two Saiyans looked up when the door opened and Goku appeared in the doorway. "Gohan. I've got the Senzu Beans." He stated as he held up the small bag.

Gohan had to think for a moment in order to remember what the Senzu Beans were for. The young warrior widened his eyes when realization hit him and he approached his father. "Thanks dad!" He said as he grabbed the Senzu beans and headed out the room.

Vegeta was about to follow the youngster but Goku got in his way. It was difficult to disturb Vegeta and the man only gave Goku a mildly annoyed glance. "Have you got something to say, Kakarot?"

"What was going on here?" Goku gave a look around the room but there was nothing that pointed to any signs of a struggle or fight.

Vegeta gave a lazy shrug. "I was talking to your son." He stated in response.

"Just talking?"

"We're both perfectly capable of having a polite conversation."

Goku frowned at the other full-blooded saiyan. Vegeta was being very difficult. Goku just wanted to know what happened. Gohan seemed quite distressed as he headed out the room. There were already enough problems going on without Vegeta meddling with Gohan's affairs. "What was it about?"

"That's between me and the boy." Vegeta's voice now turned to an annoyed growl. "Are we done here? I want to get back to the tournament."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why my son is upset after having a so-called talk with you." Goku snarled, actually sounding angry.

"Five years ago you told your eleven-year-old son that he was strong enough to protect himself and that he could manage just fine without you." Vegeta stated calmly. The man noticed that Goku opened his mouth to respond so he raised his voice as he continued: "So why are you complaining now that your son so obviously doesn't need you anymore." The man uncrossed his arms. "Now get out of my way or I will start our round right now."

Goku seemed to want to object but he decided that this was not the time and he turned his back on Vegeta in order to leave the room first. Vegeta meekly followed him outside.

Meanwhile Gohan was handing the Senzu bean to Videl. Hercule was there as well and he wasn't too eager to allow Gohan in but after some persuading from both Gohan and Videl, Hercule decided to allow the young warrior in. Kanara wanted to join him at first but Gohan told her to stay put. Hercule was already angry enough at Gohan without Gohan walking in and out with his new girlfriend.

"I can't believe I have to take one of these." Videl muttered as she chewed on the Senzu Bean. "Did you win your battle already?" She asked as she looked up at Gohan.

The half-saiyan shook his head. "I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on my match with you lying in here so I asked them to postpone the round for a bit. I'll go there right now."

Videl sent him a small smile when she realized that he was worried about her. "Have fun out there. I know you'll win."

Gohan grinned. "Well, everyone expects me to win so I'd better, right?" He saluted to her before heading out the door. "I'll see you out there!"

The half-saiyan realized that everyone must be getting impatient so he decided to start running in order to speed things up. He sent his family and friends a smile as he passed them and only stopped right next to Kibito

"I am so sorry for the hold up." Gohan stated as he looked up at the tall fighter and the announcer. "Thank you for waiting. I'm ready now."

The man only nodded to him before heading to the ring. Gohan blew out a sigh to steady his nerves before following the man. The half-saiyan gave a glance around the stadium and he could feel his stomach starting to act up. Oh that would be amazing, throwing up in front of all these people. It would make this entire day complete.

Gohan decided to ignore his stomach and he focused on his opponent. Okay. Tall guy. Muscles. Didn't exactly look like a pushover. Then again, Gohan faced oponents that looked small but eventually turned out to have great power. Looks weren't everything. The young warrior took a deep breath. Focus… Ugh, why was he feeling so bad about this match? And why was this guy just staring at him?

"Gohan." Kibito gave the half-saiyan a stern glance. "I am interested in your super saiyan transformation. Show it to me, please."

The half-saiyan raised both his eyebrows. "Wait… What?" Gohan asked as he stood straight. "How do you…." The half-saiyan remembered how he lost his temper and almost transformed not even half an hour ago. This man must have seen that. Gohan resisted the urge to groan out loud. Why was Vegeta always right? "Look, I got a bit fed up just now. It's not something I do on a regular basis." He didn't really know why but he felt like he had to hide his powers from this guy, even if he did hang out with the Supreme Kai, and how was that a reason to trust him anyway? He never met any of them. He couldn't know if they were trustworthy.

"Please do not resist." Kibito stated as he kept his gaze on the half-saiyan. "You will understand in time. Show me your super saiyan powers now."

"Right." Gohan placed his hands on his hips and assumed a sassy attitude he didn't even know he could muster up. "You want me to transform in front of all these people? With the light tricks and whirlwinds and everything? Do you know what's going to happen when I do that? Let me tell you, Chaos." He pointed to the crowd. "These people are not used to things like that. They will assume something is wrong."

 _Gohan._

The half-saiyan looked up when he heard Piccolo's voice in his head. The half-saiyan glanced over his shoulder to the waiting room without losing track of where Kibito was standing.

 _Listen to him._

"Wha-" Gohan made eye-contact with Piccolo and the Namekian nodded to him. "I don't understand…" He whispered as he looked back to Kibito. "Give me a good reason for this."

"You will understand everything if you transform for me now."

"Cryptic." Gohan stated before letting out another sigh. "Fine. I'll take the bullet." He made sure to stand very steady as he slowly powered up. He knew what to do. He'd done it many times. No problem whatsoever.

The half-saiyan allowed the energy to flow through his veins. He could feel the anger slip into the mix as well. That was fine. Transformations tended to make him somewhat angry but that was probably because his first transformation had to do with anger too.

"So…" Gohan could feel how his attitude changed as he became more confident. That was what he loved about being a super saiyan. It tended to make him feel so much more confident about himself and his powers. "Honestly, if you want to feel a power rush, you shouldn't ask me to transform to only super saiyan level 1. My second level can do so much better." He stated in a cocky manner.

This seemed to shock Kibito. "There is a level beyond the super saiyan?"

"Oh yes." Gohan grinned as he allowed the transformation to happen. And damn did that feel good. The power made his muscles grow bigger, his scalp felt warm as the energy colored his hair golden and his heartbeat sped up as the transformation completed.

Gohan was now present enough to realize that his transformation made the tiles of the floor rise from their place and they were now falling back down to the ground. The crowd was absolutely silent but Gohan didn't care about them anymore. There was only one thing he was annoyed about right now. "You said I would understand what was going on once I transformed. Well, you see this." He grabbed a string of his golden hair. "I'm a super saiyan. I still don't get why." The half-saiyan frowned as he stared at Kibito. "Why are you still standing there being all silent? I want to know what the fuck is…."

The half-saiyan could feel a force coming from behind and he turned around only to see Spopovich and his smaller ally flying towards them. Gohan frowned at first but then realized that he had to settle a score with these guys anyway. Might as well do it now that he was a super saiyan. The half-saiyan showed a grin as he motioned for them to come at him. "You want to join, guys…"

Gohan was just about to finish the sentence when a strange sensation occurred in his body. It felt like something wrapped around his body, pressing his arms against his sides and making him feel paralyzed. The half-saiyan could only show a look of shock right before the two fighters attacked him.

Spopovich wrapped his arms around the half-saiyan in order hold him still while Yamu brought the energy-drainer closer to the young warrior. Before Gohan knew it he felt a stinging sensation right below his ribs. The half-saiyan could not help but scream as the pain ran through his body. He wanted to fight them. He wanted to do something but he couldn't move. What was going on?

Another strange sensation hit him as the energy-drainer started to light up. His body felt like it was being torn away from something… As if something was torn from his body… Something that was supposed to stay inside. Layer after layer of his inner body was sucked away from him and it hurt. Oh kami, it hurt.

Gohan could hear them chuckling to each other as they tore his insides apart. "I thought you were going to make me feel pain." Spopovich growled in his ear. "Well, the only one inflicting pain here is me. Where is your sassy attitude now, tough guy?"

The half-saiyan could feel his energy being drained away from him. How much further were they going to go? How much did they need? It wouldn't be long until they would tap into his vital energy… The energy his body needed to stay alive. What if they kept going until he died?

Gohan didn't understand. Why could he not move his body? Why were these people draining so much of his energy? But above all, as he felt the sensation of humiliation and fear at being treated like this in front of an entire crowd of strangers and his friends and family, one question kept swirling around until he finally lost the ability to even think….

Why was nobody helping him?

In the waiting room, the warriors were restless. Kanara shook her head as she witnessed what was going on. "Hey!" She snarled as she started to head to the ring. "Take your hands off my man!"

"No!" Supreme Kai extended his hand to the young woman to stop her. "You cannot interfere."

"I don't care. My boyfriend is getting stabbed out there and you tell me not to interfere?" Kanara almost laughed because of the insanity of the situation but her expression changed when Gohan let out a scream. "Gohan!" She jumped up to fly to the ring but a hand got a hold of her wrist.

Vegeta pulled the struggling young woman back and easily pinned her arms together behind her back. Once he was sure she wasn't going anywhere, he looked over to the Supreme Kai. "Hey! Supreme guy!"

"It's Supreme Kai." Krillin whispered to the man.

However, Vegeta ignored him completely. "I do hope that you fully intend to let the boy walk out of this with only traumatic memories and no bodily harm whatsoever."

"I do."

Just then, Videl came walking into the room. She was all better and she was feeling great. "What the…" She started running when she noticed what was going on. Her first instinct was to attack right away. "Gohan!" She called before she was stopped by Goku.

"No, Videl. There's nothing wrong. We need to let this happen. He will be fine." Goku stated meekly.

"Nothing wrong? Gohan's screaming!" Videl responded as she looked at the arena.

"I know!" Kanara added as she struggled. Vegeta only gave an impatient growl in response. "What is wrong with you people?"

"He will be fine after this. We'll take care of it." Supreme Kai said gently.

Kanara turned to look at the man behind her. "Let me go, Vegeta!" She snarled. "Gohan is hurting. So much. I can feel it. Let me help him." Her voice became desperate. Vegeta was too strong for her. He could hold her back forever if he wanted to without even breaking a sweat. She needed him to understand that she had to help Gohan right now.

"You can't." Supreme Kai stated once more. "It's for the greater good."

"Greater good, my ass!" Kanara stated angrily. "I don't care about the greater good. I only care about my boyfriend and he is over there; dying for your stupid greater good!"

"Let me go!" Videl snarled at Goku. She was even trying to kick him but Goku hardly even felt her hits.

The man looked miserable as he tried to hold onto her. He honestly wasn't sure what he was allowed to do. He probably wasn't even allowed to hold a strange struggling woman by her arms. Ugh, this was so difficult.

However, the decision was made for them as Gohan's powerlevel suddenly dropped rapidly. The half-saiyan's transformation fell and with one more flash of light, it dropped entirely.

"Gohan! NO!" Kanara screamed, now fully panicking.

"No! No!" Videl was yelling at the same time.

The rest of the stadium was silent as they stared in shock at the stage. Even as the two bulky warriors lifted off and flew away, the small group of friends and family stared at the suddenly so small figure of the half-saiyan, lying entirely still in the middle of the stage.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **You all know what's going to happen so it's not much of a cliffhanger, is it? ;)**

 **Oh well…**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Keep Calm

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter!**

 **A/N: I expect everyone who is reading this fanfic to know the details given in the original series. That's why I kept the explanation about Majin Buu etc. simple.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I apologize in advance for everything that Gohan does or says in this chapter. Please consider that this Gohan is different from the sweet Gohan of the original series. This Gohan is a little bit more... fiesty?**

 **Chapter 8. Keep Calm.**

"Don't move." Supreme Kai stated as he motioned to the others to stay put. "Kibito will take care of Gohan now."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and released Kanara. She raced towards the arena without listening to the Supreme Kai's calls. She was closely followed by Videl and the two women reached the half-saiyan in no-time.

Supreme Kai lowered his hand and frowned when he realized the two women were not listening to him at all. Goku stepped closer. "At least tell us what's going on."

"There's no time. I need to follow them and find out where they are taking Gohan's power." Kai said as he looked back to the others.

"Let me get this straight, you allow one of our children to get the life sucked out of him and now you're just going to run away." Vegeta snarled.

"I could use your help." Supreme Kai looked over at the two strong warriors. "Though I would understand if you wanted to stay here and help your son. I can't wait any longer." The man turned away from and pushed off, leaving the arena and quickly turning into a small dot in the distance.

Goku looked from the Supreme Kai, to the arena and back to the Kai. "Okay. I'm going with him!" He stated cheerfully.

Krillin looked up at Goku. "You're what? Why?"

"Well, the Supreme Kai said Gohan would be alright and I believe him! It looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm dying to find out what's going on around here."

Meanwhile, Kanara and Videl were huddled around the half-saiyan. Kanara leaned closer and placed a hand on Gohan's cheek. "Gohan! Gohan! Oh, please be alright." She whispered as she looked him over. He seemed fine but his power level was so weak… Almost nonexistent.

"Get a stretcher over here!" Videl yelled at the world around her before dropping down as well. "Gohan! Stay calm. We'll get you to a Senzu Bean or something. Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Of course he'll be fine!" Kanara snarled in response. She looked down at Gohan. "You're the strongest warrior in the universe, right?" Gohan's eyes were open but they were glassy. Almost as if nobody was in there. Kanara's own vision blurred for a moment but she shook it off. No time for emotional stuff.

Back at the waiting room, Ankiër tilted his head sideways as he studied the situation in front of him. He was quite amused by it all. It was quite a show. However, one thing was bugging him… "Your son is laying half-dead in the middle of the arena." He stated as he nodded to the ring. "And you're leaving?"

Goku shrugged. "There's nothing I can do here, anyway. Might as well find out what's going on. Sounds like an adventure!"

"Ah, that's explains everything." Ankiër stated cheerfully as he crossed his arms.

Goku gave the tall man a confused glance but his attention was drawn to Krillin, who announced that he was coming as well. However, Krillin realized that he would have to tell Eighteen that he was leaving and thus he ran away to tell her the news.

Vegeta growled as he stared at Goku. "Where do you think you're going?" He snarled as he stepped closer to the full-blooded Saiyan. "We have a match scheduled. I still did not get my battle with you. I trained especially for this Kakarot and you will not let me down!"

"This is much bigger than our little rivalry." Goku stated as he frowned at Vegeta.

"No!" Vegeta snarled. "I only entered this stupid tournament because you were supposed to be here and stay here."

"Okay. Okay. Once I return from this I promise you we can have a match." Goku responded lightly. "Loosen up, will you?"

Vegeta only gave Goku a push in response. "You're only here for one day, remember?"

"Oh!" Goku made a face. "Right. That's true. Well then, why don't you come with me?"

"We're wasting time." Piccolo stated. He was already annoyed enough by this whole situation without Goku and Vegeta's constant bickering.

"Right." Goku nodded once before heading to the ring. There he looked Gohan over before turning to Kibito. "Kibito. I trust that you will take care of Gohan and make sure he's brought back to health."

"I will." Kibito responded meekly. "Once I healed Gohan I will follow you all. And I expect Gohan will want to do the same." He said.

Goku smiled as he nodded before pushing off and following after Piccolo and Supreme Kai. Kanara gave out a growl as she looked up. "He's only your son! Doesn't matter, now does it!" She yelled in his direction. However, Goku didn't seem to hear her as he gave no response.

Vegeta gave one last glance to Gohan before following Goku. Kibito knelt down next to the half-saiyan. Kanara and Videl stepped back to give him room, though somewhat hesitant. Kanara frowned at the tall man. "He'd better be healed after this." She stated weakly. "I don't know why you chose him for this stupid charade but he's one of the sweetest guys around and I for one would not like to lose him."

Kibito only gave her a smile before he turned his attention to the half-saiyan. Gohan blinked with his eyes and groaned quietly. "Why did everyone leave?" He muttered. Kanara could only shrug in response. She was asking herself the same question right now.

"Quiet." Kibito stated. "You need to stay absolutely still." Kibito powered up as he channeled his healing powers. A flash made Kanara and Videl widen their eyes right before Gohan's whole body seemed to glow lightly. "There." Gohan's body was suddenly normal again. "That should do it."

That did it. Gohan blinked and realized he was back. The young warrior easily got up and looked at his own hands. He felt stronger than before. He felt amazing. He'd forgotten what a good beating could do to his system. He obviously got a power-boost from being drained of his energy to an inch of his life.

Kanara grinned as she jumped into his arms. "You're alright!" She stated cheerfully.

Videl was grinning as well but she resisted the urge to do the same thing as Kanara. Videl wasn't the person who could hug Gohan like that anymore. "Do you feel better now, Gohan?" She stated.

The half-saiyan nodded as he smiled at them. "Thanks for being here, you two." He stated. "I'm all better." The young warrior noticed Kibito was on the move and he finally frowned. "You still didn't tell me what's going on!" He reminded the older man.

Kibito glanced at the half-saiyan. "Follow me and I'll explain everything on the way."

Gohan nodded once. "Okay." While Kibito was already leaving, Gohan turned to the two women. "I'm going to check it out. I'll bet I cannot persuade you two to stay here."

Kanara smiled up at him. "You're getting smarter every day." She said sweetly. Videl slung her arm around Kanara's shoulder and the two women sent Gohan identical expressions. They were coming whether he wanted it or not.

"Alright then." Gohan looked at Kibito. "Let's go!"

The four warriors left off immediately. As they were flying Gohan glanced to Kibito. "So, what the hell is going on here?"

Kibito took a deep breath. "It's quite a long story. A very long time ago my master, The Supreme Kai, faced off against Bibidi, a dark wizard who created a powerful monster called Majin Buu. Bibidi tried to wake up Majin Buu by using energy collected from the planet itself. My master managed to stop Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu and seeing as we thought that Bibidi was the only one who could wake Majin Buu up, we figured we could leave him there."

"Until now." Gohan supplied when Kibito was silent for a moment.

"Exactly." Kibito nodded slowly. "We found out that Bibidi had a son; Babidi. His son can also unleash Majin Buu. This was something we did not expect to happen."

"In other words, those two guys needed energy to release this Majin Buu goon?" Kanara asked as she glanced to Kibito.

"Yes. They took Gohan's energy and they are now bringing it to their master." Kibito answered. "We knew that Babidi sent his underlings to the tournament because Babidi expected that there would be strong warriors present. When The Supreme Kai and I heard of these plans we decided to enter as well. After we saw you transform during the match between Videl and Spopovich, we realized you could help us by showing them your true power. I apologize, Gohan, but that's why we let them take your energy. Now they will lead us to their hideout and hopefully their master."

"I don't get it though." Videl said as she flew faster to catch up to the others. She had her hand in front of her face to protect her watery eyes from the wind. "Why didn't you destroy Majin Buu back when you defeated Bibidi?"

Kibito blew out a sigh. "That's an error in our judgement we will have to pay for dearly." He stated. "We feared that any stimulant might set Majin Buu off. We didn't know how strong he was back then. Since Majin Buu was hidden deep within the Earth, no human would ever find him and as long as nobody knew about him, he would be asleep there without causing any problems. That is… Until we learned that Bibidi had a son."

The group flew in silence for a while until Kibito turned to them again. "The group is farther away from us that I expected. We need to fly faster in order to catch up to them before they reach their goal."

"Right." Gohan glanced over his shoulder to Videl before looking to Kibito again. "Just give a moment." He stated before altering his speed until he was flying next to Videl. "How are you holding up back here, Videl?"

Videl sighed as she moved one hand from being in front of her eyes and replaced it with the other. "I wish I were as good at this as you are." She complained. "I know I can't go on. The wind is so cold. I can't even keep my eyes open properly. I'm just holding you guys back."

"Don't worry. I was bothered by the wind too when I first started flying. You will get used to it. However, I do think you're right about going back home. This is starting to sound like one of those fights I have more experience with than I actually want to. It could get pretty dangerous and I don't want you guys to get hurt." Gohan caught Kanara's eyes and beckoned her to come closer. "Kanara, I was hoping you could take Videl back to the tournament."

"Me?" Kanara asked. "No. I'm coming with you! Who is going to protect you when I'm not there?"

Gohan sent her a small smile. "I promise I will stay out of danger's way." He stated. She sent him an angry glance. "Please Kanara. This fight can get ugly. I don't want you to get hurt. This Majin Buu guy sounds like he's from an entirely different league. You're getting stronger every day but you and I both know that you're not strong enough to challenge these kinds of people."

Kanara's face fell as she studied her boyfriend. "But I can't just let you go out there without seeing what's going on. What am I supposed to do? Sit back at home and worry?"

"That's probably not what you're going to do but I would appreciate it if you did." Gohan responded sweetly. Kanara made a face at him and Gohan floated closer to her. "Please. For me." Gohan made the sweetest face he could muster up and Kanara let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll go." Kanara glanced to Videl. "I'm going to do something you won't want to see so please look away." She stated as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's shoulders. Videl caught the hint and looked the other way while Kanara and Gohan exchanged a brief but passionate kiss. This brief moment felt like it was a goodbye and I'll-most-definitely-see-you-again-later at the same time and Gohan realized that he felt sad when Kanara pulled away.

"Good luck, Gohan." Kanara stated softly. "Just… Don't die, okay?" She looked him in the eyes and Gohan almost turned around but he had to stay strong.

"I'll definitely try." Gohan responded, nodding. Kanara appeared to consider this a proper answer and she released him. "Take care of each other, you two. Make sure you both go back to the tournament, okay?"

"We will!" Videl said. Kanara agreed somewhat reluctantly and the two women slowed down.

Gohan flew up to Kibito and smiled at the man. "We can speed up now." He stated. Kibito only nodded and they both powered up in order to increase their speed.

Videl and Kanara now came to a stop and they watched in awe as Gohan and Kibito disappeared from their sight in a matter of minutes. "Gosh... They're fast." Videl whispered.

"Yes they are." Kanara responded, also watching them with awe but a little bit of pride. This was her boyfriend after all. She turned to Videl. "Let's go back to the tournament. We have a lot of explaining to do." She stated.

"Well…" Videl said as she started flying in the opposite direction. "You have a lot of explaining to do. I mean, I'm not Gohan's girlfriend anymore so I won't have to tell Chi-Chi and Bulma what happened to their son and godson."

"WHAT?" Kanara exclaimed as she caught up to Videl. "You're not going to make me face them alone, are you?"

"Hey, you wanted to have Gohan. You got him. Dealing with Chi-Chi and Bulma is just one of the perks, isn't it?" Videl teased as she sent Kanara a grin.

Kanara scoffed. "Well, maybe I'll just grab you and drag you with me so you'll have to help me." She threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Videl stated before she suddenly sped up and raced away from Kanara. This ought to get Kanara back to the tournament grounds quickly.

The full-blooded Saiyan gasped in annoyance before racing after her friend. "Oh, you bet I will catch you!"

Meanwhile Gohan and Kibito were already catching up to the rest of the Z-warriors. "There they are!" Gohan said as he pointed them out. "Vegeta! Piccolo! Wait up!"

Krillin looked back over his shoulder. "It's Gohan!"

Goku turned back as well without losing any speed. "It's about time you guys caught up."

Gohan went to fly near Piccolo and Goku. The Namekian turned to the half-saiyan. "We've been waiting for you."

"Thanks." Gohan responded. "Kanara and Videl wanted to come along at first but I managed to convince them that they are better off back at the tournament."

"Probably a good idea." Goku responded as he looked ahead. "This feels like a situation that could get ugly."

"Nah," Vegeta interrupted, "you just cost Kanara a lot of fun."

"There's nothing fun about an evil monster who wants to destroy the universe, Vegeta." Supreme Kai responded as he glanced back to the Saiyan prince.

"Opinions tend to differ about that, Kai." Vegeta said, frowning at the man. He knew he probably shouldn't talk back to the ruler of…well… everything, but he figured he had a right to have a different opinion about these things.

"Hey!" Krillin said as he pointed forwards. "They're landing."

Sure enough the two dots in the distance slowly lowered to the ground. Supreme Kai frowned. "I don't get it. We searched this area before. Their hideout can't be here."

The group followed the two and decided to land on a small nearby mountain. Gohan leaned on the solid rock with his hands as he looked around a corner. Supreme Kai was sitting somewhere near him. "Everyone suppress your energy. We don't want them to know we're here just yet."

"Well obviously." Gohan muttered quietly. "It's not the first time we encountered an evil enemy. We have been here before." The half-saiyan could hear an amused chuckle coming from Vegeta's direction and he wondered if he spoke too loud. Gohan was just annoyed by Supreme Kai's directions. They fought bad guys several times before and Gohan tended to lower his power level whenever he didn't want to be detected.

The group watched as Spopovitch and Yamu lowered to the ground. There they met up with a strange-looking man who was standing in front of an equally strange looking house. This new man's appearance made Gohan think about the soldiers he encountered on planet Namek. He wondered if the man was wearing a uniform as his entire body starting below his chest was black until his white boots interrupted the color. The man's shoulders appeared somewhat too large for his body, which made Gohan assume that he was wearing armor as well. The man's face was black as well while the top of his head was white and stretched backwards into an inhumane form. Gohan gasped silently as realization hit him. This was not a human.

"Is this Babidi?" Goku asked while Gohan was studying the strange man.

"No. It's one of his henchmen." Supreme Kai responded. Gohan glanced at the Kai. So Babidi had alien henchman. That was just great.

"The ground here looks all strange." Goku stated as he studied the desert floor. "Like it has been dug up and put back down or something." Gohan followed Goku's line of sight and realized that his father was right.

"Of course! That's why we couldn't find the ship because they buried it under the ground." Kibito stated.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think the evil wizard who is trying to resurrect Majin Buu who is hidden deep in the earth would follow the same route as his monster?"

Supreme Kai and Kibito gave him blank glances. "You guys really need to follow a course on bad guys." Gohan stated sourly. "All these mistakes might cost you the entire universe."

"Gohan. Don't speak like that to the Supreme Kai." Piccolo chastised as he frowned at the half-saiyan.

"Why not?" Gohan responded, turning on his mentor. "If only they hadn't been so sloppy, they would have already known where Babidi's hideout is." The half-saiyan turned to Shin. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on right from the beginning? We could have helped you search. Babidi might have already been destroyed had you considered seeing if any earthlings could help you."

"You are right." Shin responded before Gohan could continue. The half-saiyan was momentarily shocked by this response. He expected Shin to tell him off or at least say he didn't understand. This was a response he definitely did not expect. "We thought we could handle this without any help. All on our own. Now that we've seen how strong you are… I stand corrected. We could have used your help long before this. That's why I decided to ask you to join us now and here we are."

"I say we attack them now." Piccolo interrupted. "The longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu." He wanted to take some of the heat off the half-saiyan. Shin might have said Gohan was right but Piccolo still found it difficult to accept that the half-saiyan spoke up to Shin like that. He would have to discuss it with his student later.

"No." Shin responded as he tore his gaze away from the half-saiyan. Gohan had lowered his gaze respectfully long before that but Shin kept his eyes on the young warrior for a bit until he responded to Piccolo. "We can wait. They won't release Majin Buu inside the ship because the entire ship will be destroyed if that happens."

Gohan's gaze wandered off to the white-colored house that was standing near the top of the alien ship. The half-saiyan figured the owners of the house would be quite shocked when they came back from wherever they were and found that the ground around their house suddenly changed significantly. However, he frowned when he saw three bodies lying on the ground. A father, a mother and a young child. Gohan realized that they killed the three humans and didn't even bother giving the bodies a proper funeral. The casual killing… Ugh, why were bad guys always such typical bad guys? It made him clench his fists in anger as he studied the three bodies.

"Calm down." Vegeta knelt down next to him and looked to the house as well. Gohan realized that he was slowly powering up and he let out a deep breath as he calmed his body down and lowered his power level. He couldn't get angry and allow his power to rise like this. He needed to remain calm in order to keep his power level low. "Damn fool." Vegeta muttered to the young warrior. "Keep your emotions in check or I'm sending you home right now. You're going to give us all away."

"You can't send me home." Gohan hissed back.

"Things here are progressing so slow I can bring you home, strap you down and be back just in time to watch the fireworks." Vegeta whispered in response.

"You forcing me to go back home will definitely attract their attention since you cannot defeat me without powering up fully first."

"Not if I knock you out." Vegeta said it so casually that Gohan sent him a dark glare.

"You wouldn't." Gohan whispered to the man. Would he? Gohan suddenly wasn't so sure when Vegeta only raised his eyebrows at him. The half-saiyan blew out a sigh in response. "I'll keep my emotions in check."

"Hopefully."

Gohan pressed his lips together as he looked back to the scene. Vegeta gave one last look to the dead bodies before turning to Babidi's henchmen as well.

"Hey! Someone is coming out!" Piccolo hissed towards them. The man looked back to the others and realized that Vegeta was sitting next to the half-saiyan. Piccolo also noticed the tensed look on Gohan's face and he briefly made a mental note to check in on his student soon.

Meanwhile the others watched as two new aliens appeared from the small entrance to the ship. Gohan made a face as he studied the two newcomers. His gaze automatically went to the taller one of the two. He had a dark-orange skin color and since his broad chest was showing Gohan could see that this man was trained thoroughly.

The second person was small. Man, he didn't even come up to the taller one's knees. This person looked more like a wrinkled old man who was the size of a small child. At least, that's what Gohan could see from where they were sitting.

"Dabura!" Kibito exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Shin added, shocked as well.

Gohan leaned towards Vegeta. "Is that Dabura guy the large or the small one?" He whispered curiously.

"I hope it's the small one. I can't imagine we're going up against a wizard who's the size of a toddler." Vegeta responded. The man shifted in a way that Gohan could only discern as annoyed. He hoped Vegeta would keep his patience long enough for all this to actually start happening. Gohan was getting quite sick of just sitting here too.

"This is unbelievable!" Kibito stated. "Babidi, that evil wizard, even managed to recruit the king of Demons!"

"So it's the taller one." Gohan whispered after this.

Vegeta sent him a glance. "How do you know?"

"He's the king of demons. That guy is orange-y, has horns and looks evil. What more do you need?" Gohan explained as he nodded to the tall warrior.

"That's awfully superficial of you."

"Just admit that I'm right." Gohan said, waving Vegeta's comment away. "Sometimes things are just that easy."

"We'll see." Vegeta looked back their enemy and the two warriors looked up curiously when Goku asked Shin who Dabura was. Shin responded that Dabura was actually the taller one and Gohan sent Vegeta a triumphant expression. "That's just plain luck." Vegeta hissed towards the half-saiyan.

"Is he strong?" Goku asked curiously.

"Of course he is strong." Shin responded in a voice that left nothing to interpretation. He was obviously annoyed at Goku's question. "He's the king of the demon world."

"But what is the demon world?" Gohan asked curiously.

"It's a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. You may be the strongest in this world but Dabura is by far the strongest in the shadow world." Shin explained.

Krillin made a scared face. "Eh… Guys… I'm beginning to feel a little bit outclassed here." He stated. "Not that I don't want to help you guys. I obviously do. But… eh…. Why don't I get the little guy?"

Gohan rolled his eyes at Krillin's exclamation. As if they were going to pass up this amazing-sounding fight to one of their weaker fighters. The lights in Goku's eyes were shining once again and Vegeta was a little too interested in this newcomer after hearing Shin's explanation. If Krillin even wanted a shot at this guy he would have to fight two of his own to get there.

"The little guy." Gohan stated as he sat up. "So that's Babidi?"

"Yes, he's the most dangerous of all. He might not look like much but his strength lies mainly in his magic. As you can see, he has managed to enslave Dabura, who is the king of the demon world. If he can take over the strongest being of the shadow world, just imagine what he can do to the people in this world." Shin responded worriedly.

Piccolo glanced to Shin. "Dabura is the strongest of the Demon world and he was easily taken over by Babidi. If that's possible, what is going to stop us from falling under his spell too?"

"Babidi preys on the evil in someone's heart." Kibito stated by way of explanation. The Z-warriors looked in his direction. "He finds whatever evil desires are in someone's mind and he manipulates them, forcing the person in question to face their evil within and eventually uses this to control them." Kibito looked at them one by one seriously as if to see if they could contain evil desires. "All he needs is this little passage to one's heart and once he has taken a person's heart, it's only a small bridge crossed to that person's mind and eventual total control." Kibito's gaze lingered on Vegeta for a moment. "Only people like us, people who have no evil within them whatsoever and are free of negative desires are safe from his control." His gaze moved on to the half-saiyan next to Vegeta as he said this.

"Well, that counts for most of us." Krillin stated slyly. "But some people here, say Piccolo and Vegeta, haven't always been good, you know."

"This is not the time!" Piccolo snarled at him. Gohan glanced to Piccolo and realized the man was ashamed of his evil times. He could see the worry in Piccolo's eyes and he wanted to go over there and comfort the man but he knew Piccolo would only consider that an insult to his own pride and Gohan's trust in his mentor.

Gohan decided not to do or say anything and looked back to the others only to notice that Kibito's gaze was still on him. The half-saiyan frowned at the man. "What?" He snarled. Kibito didn't respond but looked back to the scene in front of them. Gohan blew out a sigh. "Creep." He muttered under his breath. Honestly, who were these people, telling them nothing about anything when there was still time to do something about it all and now they suddenly came here and saddled the earthlings with all their problems?

"I didn't expect Dabura to be here as well. That complicates things." Shin said in a tone that worried them all.

Vegeta scoffed. "Surely, the supreme Kai cannot be afraid?" He taunted. Gohan couldn't help but smile in response. Honestly, he was getting sick and tired of waiting here. "Fine," Vegeta continued, "if you don't have the stomach to take them on, I will happily do it for you."

Goku ignored Vegeta and looked over at Krillin. "Hey Krillin, it's starting to look bad here. Don't you think it's time to go back to your family?"

Krillin looked up at his best friend. "It looks pretty bad, doesn't it? You do seem to have everything covered here though."

Goku grinned cheerfully. "And I would hate to think of what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you."

"Yeah… I know right." Krillin blushed as he lowered his gaze. "She has a bit of a temper but, you know, I love her."

Gohan rolled his eyes. He hadn't met a woman who didn't have a temper yet. Bulma, Videl, Kanara, Chi-Chi and Eighteen were all fiery women with a temper. His friends all seemed to be drawn to similar types of women. This did actually sounded logical since they were all warriors, used to fighting for their lives, so a strong woman who knew how to keep her significant other in line was necessary

The half-saiyan looked back to the scene just in time to watch Spopovich explode. The half-saiyan gasped audibly in shock. "What the…?"

Yamu ran away, flying up into the air. However, he didn't get far. One of Babidi's henchmen shot an energy-beam in the warrior's direction, destroying the poor human easily.

Gohan stared at the now empty spot in the air. "What kind of people… kill their own people?" He asked quietly. Vegeta glanced at the half-saiyan for a moment before looking back down to the scene.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays. He takes over someone's soul and makes that person work for him. Then when he has no use for them anymore, he disposes of them without even blinking. That's why we want to stop him. Once he released Majin Buu he might dispose of planet Earth since it is no longer needed." Kibito stated.

"Well then why don't we attack now?" Gohan asked angrily. "Before he has the chance to dispose of the earth."

"We have to be patient." Shin stated as he looked at the half-saiyan. "And we need to calm down."

"I don't need do to anything." Gohan responded. "I only _need_ to protect my planet from being destroyed. I don't care about that Majin Buu guy. If we destroy Babidi now he won't be able to awaken Buu. We can hit him from here!"

"It's too late." Vegeta stated from besides the half-saiyan. "He's already inside."

"But… Why is Dabura just standing outside by himself?" Goku asked out loud as he looked at the lone figure in the middle of the large plain area.

The group of warriors noticed a difference in the atmosphere as Dabura suddenly focused his energy. Vegeta sat up. "He knows we're here!" He warned.

Within a nano-second Dabura jumped in the air and appeared right in front of Kibito. Before anyone could even blink, Dabura sent an energy-blast right into Kibito's face. The man disintegrated right before their eyes.

This first attack wasn't even registered fully in their minds as Dabura already moved backwards and momentarily looked them all over. Goku clenched his fists and jumped at the warrior but Dabura easily avoided him. Vegeta appeared right in front of Dabura and launched several punches in the demon's direction but Dabura easily deflected them all.

Vegeta and Goku both landed back on the ground near the others and Dabura moved upwards into the air again. The demon warrior's gaze landed on Krillin and Dabura let out a large bit of spittle which was shot in Krillin's direction and landed on his cheek.

"Watch out!" Shin called right before it hit Krillin's cheek.

Krillin made a disgusted face and quickly wiped the slimy spittle from his cheek. Meanwhile Piccolo jumped up in the air and attacked Dabura. Once again Dabura spit at Piccolo, this time hitting the man's uniform. Piccolo only gave a confused glance at his now dirty uniform.

A scream from Krillin caught their attention. The group watched as a strange white spot appeared on Krillin's face. The spot grew dangerously fast, covering Krillin's entire body within seconds and turning the small man into stone. Before they could even respond to this, Piccolo was screaming as well. Right before their eyes Piccolo also transformed from a living being to a stone statue.

"Piccolo!" Gohan landed next to his mentor and looked at the statue in horror.

Goku looked up at Shin. "What is happening to them?"

"That's one of Dabura's powers. His spit can turn his enemies to stone." Shin explained.

"No! Piccolo!" Goku said as he turned to Piccolo. Gohan tore his gaze from his mentor and now glared at Shin. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Goku went to touch the Piccolo statue but Shin called out to him. "NO! Don't touch him. We don't know what will happen if the statue breaks. They might not be able to come back alive if that happens."

"I'll give you one chance to run." Dabura stated as he looked them over. "Leave now or suffer the same consequences as your pathetic friends!"

Vegeta, Shin and Goku all glared up at Dabura's retreating figure. However, one gaze was locked onto someone else. Gohan suddenly powered up, surprising them all, and jumped up. He raced towards the other three warriors, pulled back a fist, and punched Shin to the ground.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Hidden Evil

**I apologize in advance for all the changes I made to the original story-line. I figured it was time things started to go awry.**

 **Chapter 9. A Hidden Evil.**

A stunned silence.

Goku and Vegeta watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Gohan landed on the ground. The half-saiyan's hands were clenched into shaking fists as he glared at Shin. The Supreme Kai gave Gohan a surprised glance.

"Gohan!" Goku stated in a voice that Gohan had never heard from Goku. "What are you doing?"

Gohan looked at his father, suddenly unsure of what he was actually doing. He shrugged hesitantly. "I punched Shin."

Vegeta suddenly burst out laughing which earned him several confused glances. "Oh! I can't believe you, goody-two-shoes extraordinaire, punched the Supreme Kai!" The man laughed again as he ignored the half-saiyan's death glare. "Unbelievable! After all this time, Kakarot, your son has officially crossed over to the dark side! The Saiyans have done their job well!"

Goku frowned at the Saiyan prince. "This is not something we encourage." He stated in strict voice, again surprising his own son since Gohan never heard Goku speaking like that.

"Oh, yes we do." Vegeta responded cheerfully. "I approve. Honestly, I was itching to punch that annoying little man but I had enough decency not to do it. Unlike some people."

"Why, Gohan?" Shin asked quietly as he studied the half-saiyan.

Gohan bit his lip. He suddenly felt a little bad for punching Shin. Though he was still angry and he did not regret his actions, he also felt bad. The young warrior was surprised that he could feel such conflicting emotions at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Gohan stated. The half-saiyan ignored the annoyed sigh he received from Vegeta in response to this comment. "I just got very angry for a moment there. It's just that I was angry that you hadn't told us about Daburah's special powers. If Piccolo and Krillin would have known about it they wouldn't have been turned to stone. Aside from that we could have attacked them when they were outside but you kept holding us back. They knew we were here all along so hiding was no use. I just felt helpless and angry and… I had to act… In some way."

"Though it may have been more helpful if you attacked Dabura." Vegeta muttered as he looked towards the open doorway to the enemy ship.

"I'll make sure to correct that mistake." Gohan responded before he jumped up and flew at the space ship.

"Gohan! Wait for me!" Goku said as he jumped up and flew after his son.

"Wait!" Supreme Kai called at them as he ran a few paces after them. He stopped running when Goku and Gohan stopped flying and turned towards him. "Dabura expects you to run after him angrily. You'll fall right into his trap! Everything will be alright if you would just wait here."

"I'm done waiting!" Gohan yelled in response as he made a slashing motion with his hand. The young warrior turned to the ship and flew to the doorway.

Goku shrugged. "Keep an eye on our friends for us, will you? We'll be right back!"

"Sorry." Vegeta said as he stepped closer to Supreme Kai. His expression told Shin that he wasn't sorry at all. "We've never been good with patience." He stated before following the other two Saiyans.

Down at the ship, Gohan was just looking into the doorway when Goku arrived. The half-saiyan frowned at the darkness beneath him. "Can you see anything, dad?" He asked as he looked at his father.

"Not really." Goku responded as he looked to the darkness. "We'll be jumping into the unknown." He added before smiling at his son. "As we've done before, haven't we?"

Gohan returned Goku's smile before he turned serious again and looked to the darkness. "Let's go." He stated before jumping down. Goku followed and Vegeta joined them not too long later.

Gohan could feel his stomach tingling as he lowered into the seemingly unending darkness. Nerves… If only he could get rid of those somehow. They always appeared when he didn't want them. Teasing him. Putting worries and insecurities in his mind. He tried not to listen to them but they were persistent. Every time.

Gohan was the first to land on the ground. They were now in a brightly lit room. The walls around them appeared to be windows that simulated a dark blue sky around them but Gohan was sure they were still underground. It was a bit confusing.

"Hey!" Goku complained as he looked around. "There's nobody here!" Thanks for stating the obvious. Gohan decided not to actually say it out loud but he was quite annoyed by his father's statement. "I thought they would be waiting for a fight." Goku added.

"There appears to be a door over there." Gohan stated as he pointed to the door. "Should we try to bust it down?"

"Good idea." Goku stated as he turned to the doorway. The man was about to say something else but he was distracted by a presence that appeared in the room. Supreme Kai landed on the ground elegantly before turning to the others. "So, you couldn't resist a good fight either, could you?"

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!" Supreme Kai snarled at them.

"Whatever is it, is must be more interesting than just sitting around and waiting for them to find us." Gohan responded as he looked around. "Now to blast down that door…"

However, before they could even think of a way to blast down the door a sound from the opening above them made them all look up. The entranced closed casually, locking them all in the door.

"Well that's it." Supreme Kai stated in an annoyed tone. "Once you're in Babidi's ship you cannot get out. The only way for us to escape now is to defeat Babidi and Majin Buu."

Gohan made a face as he looked up at the ceiling. They did sort of rush in here without thinking of the consequences. Goku lowered his gaze to look at Supreme Kai. "Well… That is what we came here to do, right?"

Vegeta scoffed as he looked around. "I feel like blowing this entire ship up." He complained. "We're in here and nothing happens! I might as well solve our problem by destroying every inch of it."

"No. That's a bad idea!" Shin turned on Vegeta with an angry expression. "Even the smallest jolt in this ship might awaken Majin Buu. The degree in which you have underestimated him is astounding. Majin Buu needs only a fraction of his power to blow this entire planet and all its inhabitants to smithereens. That's how powerful he really is. There's no stopping him."

"Yeah but…" Gohan made a face. "I mean… I don't mean to be rude or anything…" Gohan realized they were all looking at him now and he wondered how to say this without insulting Supreme Kai once more. He already feared he might have crossed the Supreme ruler of the entirety of everything a few times too many.

"Out with it, brat." Vegeta snarled impatiently.

"Well… We can do that too. Blowing up the planet." Gohan shrugged. "It's actually not that difficult to destroy a planet at our level." He couldn't help but sound like a child as he lowered his gaze submissively. No need to be a smart-ass and look like one at the same time.

"Exactly." Vegeta turned to the doorway. "Why risk allowing Majin Buu to reach his full potential when we might be able to defeat him at this level? You might think we're underestimating Majin Buu, Shin, but I feel like you are gravely underestimating us."

The discussion was interrupted by the door that opened without warning. Behind it stood the warrior they saw earlier as well. The man smirked cheerfully as he stepped into the room. "Welcome fellow warriors. You have arrived at stage one."

Gohan frowned as he clenched his fists. Suddenly he felt angry. "It's about time someone showed up." He complained. He was itching to punch someone other than the ruler of the universe. Someone he was allowed to punch.

"So what is stage one?" Goku asked.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship. We are currently at the top level, also known as stage one. In order to reach the bottom floor you'll have to defeat the warrior confronting you at each stage. Don't worry though. You won't get passed the first stage as the first warrior you have to face is none other than me. And that means that none of you will make it out of here alive!" The man's yellow eyes lit up as he studied his prey.

Gohan almost let out a sigh of despair. If he could get a zenni for each time someone said that he wouldn't have to be searching for a part-time job in order to pay for college…

"Alright. So who is going to fight this first one?" Goku asked as he looked at his comrades. The smile fell off of Pui Pui's face when the warriors started arguing which person could fight the man first.

"I want to fight him!" Gohan stated as he turned to his father. "I am the one who went into the ship first so I should get the first match."

"That's not fair." Vegeta responded. "You're a brat. You should be last in everything and let your betters go first."

"My betters?" Gohan returned. "How about we compared our maxes and then return to the question of who is better than other?"

"Okay. Okay." Goku smiled cheerfully as he stepped closer. "So we all want to fight first. Let's decide this in the most honest way possible." The man made a fist and he extended his index and middle finger to create a pair of scissors. "Rock, paper, scissors."

Gohan and Vegeta exchanged glances and both nodded. That sounded good enough. Sadly, the three warriors were very good at choosing the exact same symbol every time. Shin and Pui Pui watched in fascination as the three bulky warriors continued to show their hands, discover nobody really won and pull the hands back into hiding position before showing them again. This went on and on until….

"Hehe." Vegeta snapped his fingers tauntingly. "Scissors win!"

"Meh," Goku complained, "I wanted to fight this guy."

"Sorry, Kakarot. But fate has ruled you out this time. It's my turn to have some fun now." Vegeta responded, obviously enjoying the moment.

"Wait!" Supreme Kai stepped closer to them now that he got his bearings. "You don't really intend to fight him by yourself, do you?"

"Of course I do." Vegeta turned to Supreme Kai. "What other way is there? Do you expect us to team up on him together like a bunch of sissies? There's no honor in fighting with several against one."

Pui Pui stared at them for a moment before he visibly pulled himself together and crossed his arms, assuming a cocky expression. "My Master told me to beware of you people because you have more power than the average human and are therefore not to be underestimated but now I see you're nothing but a bunch of morons!"

"The only moron in this place is Babidi." Vegeta returned easily. "He didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly, did he? Otherwise he would have known the most powerful fighter alive is standing right in front of you."

Gohan's mouth twisted as he considered thanking Vegeta for the kind words but he decided to keep his mouth shut and let Vegeta have this moment.

"You," Pui Pui stated, "the most powerful fighter alive?" The man burst out laughing before he disappeared from his current position and reappeared on several places only to disappear and reappear somewhere else again. He did all this just to show his strength and speed. Sadly, the Saiyans were not very impressed.

"Don't underestimate these people." Shin said as he frantically looked around to find Pui Pui. "Babidi attracts and recruits only the strongest warriors in the universe."

"Okay. Okay. Don't worry." Goku said soothingly as he placed a hand on Shin's shoulder. "Just let Vegeta handle this one, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Shin asked as he looked at Goku.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that!" Pui Pui stated from above them before disappearing. "I will be your first and final challenge because you'll never be able to beat me." He yelled from the right side of the room before disappearing once more. "And every bit of energy you lose as I pound the life out of you will be absorbed and transported right to Majin Buu's power source."

"Too bad for you, you won't be able to land a single punch on me." Vegeta stated casually. A second later Pui Pui appeared right next to him.

"Keep dreaming. I'll not only hurt you but I'll kill you easily." The man disappeared once more and reappeared in front of the group. "When you fight Pui Pui death is a certainty."

Gohan tilted his head sideways. "But you didn't say whose death though." He said slowly.

Pui Pui faltered and he looked at the half-saiyan. "What?"

"Well," Gohan shrugged, "aren't you supposed to be all like 'I'll kill you and _your_ death is imminent rather than saying that _someone_ will die… This is kind of logical as this is not going to be your average playful training."

"That's a given." Pui Pui responded as he lowered his arms. "Of course it is you who is going to die."

"Then why didn't you say that instead of saying…."

"I don't know what's more annoying," Vegeta said loudly in order to interrupt their conversation, "you two personally or your stupid conversational topic." The man appeared right in front of Pui Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life." Vegeta stated as he clenched his fists and assumed a strong stance. "And I promise it will hurt.

Pui Pui now focused on Vegeta and his cocky attitude came back easily. The two warriors faced each other for a moment, seizing up their opponent before Pui Pui made the first move.

Vegeta only needed to move up his arm to block the first kick. Pui Pui frowned and tried to land another attack but Vegeta brushed this away easily as well.

Pui Pui stepped back to seize up his opponent once more. Maybe he finally realized he underestimated his enemy. Vegeta showed a smirk as he motioned for Pui Pui to attack him again. Pui Pui let out a snarl in response to the taunt and he jumped into action.

There was a flurry of attacks from Pui Pui, all blocked and dodged easily by Vegeta. Goku and Gohan were smiling contently while watching the match but Shin was watching with a shocked expression, his mouth open as far as it could.

Vegeta got sick and tired of just blocking attacks and now moved into the offensive mode. The man pulled back a fist and easily pushed it through Pui Pui's defense. His enemy got hardly any time to recover as Vegeta launched an assault on the poor guy, punching him several times without letting up before kicking the man to the ground easily. Vegeta approached Pui Pui casually in order to continue his assault when suddenly the atmosphere around them changed.

The sky was suddenly as black as Earth's night sky and they could see other stars and planets hovering near. Vegeta lowered his gaze to Pui Pui, who was crouching on the now rocky stone ground.

"What the hell?" Gohan asked as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's Babidi's doing." Shin spat as he frowned at Vegeta and Pui Pui as if they were the culprits. "He changed our surroundings so that Pui Pui will have the advantage."

"Really?" Goku asked before looking back to the match. "This should make things more interesting."

"Goku!" Shin complained. "Vegeta's not given the advantage here."

"I know." Goku responded. "Vegeta already had an advantage in the first place so this makes the match more even."

"More even?" Shin exclaimed. "This is a matter of life and death! It's not a time to wonder whether the match ups are even or not!"

"Just watch," Goku responded, "and calm down."

Pui Pui was now grinning broadly. "Oh yes." He said in response to Vegeta's inquisitive expression. "You're on my home planet now. I've won many great battles here. Do you know the greatest difference between your little planet and mine? It's the gravity. Ten times greater than on Earth." The man grabbed a stone and lifted in the air before allowing it to drop back down with a heavy thud. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone. You all are never getting out of here alive!"

"Really?" Gohan muttered as he looked at his own hands and moved them around a little. "Ten times, huh?"

Vegeta was just as surprised to hear about this change of gravity before a smirk appeared on his face. Pui Pui realized this and his own smile faltered. "Maybe if this was five hundred times Earth's gravity you might have an advantage." Vegeta stated casually. "But only ten times? I didn't even realize it until you told me."

"You're just bluffing!" Pui Pui snarled in response. "I know you are!"

"Then why don't you come over here and call my bluff?" Vegeta responded cockily as he motioned for Pui Pui to attack him once more.

This was enough for their enemy and Pui Pui approached Vegeta eagerly, launching punch after punch at the Saiyan warrior. Vegeta dodged every single one of them until he saw an opening and punched Pui Pui straight in his stomach. Pui Pui's body was momentarily paralyzed by the pain he suffered from this punch and Vegeta used this moment of weakness to land a precise kick, sending Pui Pui flying backwards.

Pui Pui slowly got up from the rocks he landed on only to see how Vegeta was easily making small jumps on the spot. Babidi's henchman growled in annoyance before launching at the Saiyan prince again. Vegeta dodged the first punch easily and used his fist to make his enemy stumble backwards. Before Pui Pui realized what was going on Vegeta was standing right in front of him with his hands extended until they were touching his midriff. The touch was almost gentle, as if Vegeta was trying to steady the man, but the smirk on Vegeta's face told Pui Pui that there was nothing gentle about what was about to happen. A blast of white light was the last thing Babidi's henchman would ever see.

Gohan lowered his eyes for a moment to protect them from the white light the blast was emitting and when he looked up he could only see Vegeta. Pui Pui was gone entirely. The half-saiyan crossed his arms over each other. "That took longer than it had to."

Vegeta turned to look at him. "Let me have my fun. That guy was nothing. I almost feel like I lost the rock-paper-scissors game. The next opponent must be better than this one."

"Let's hope so." Gohan responded right before the room suddenly changed again and they were back in the ship. The doorway in the floor opened and the three Saiyans approached it eagerly. Goku was the first one to enter, followed closely by his son and Vegeta.

"Alright." Goku stated cheerfully as he swung his arms around to stretch and loosen them for the upcoming fight. They waited patiently for the doorway to open, wondering what would await them until Goku suddenly was done waiting. "Hey! Get out here!" He called impatiently.

"Why don't we just smash through the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" Vegeta suggested as he uncrossed his arms.

"We can't do that!" Shin responded as he glared at Vegeta. "He's not at his full strength but even now a blast like that could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous."

"Meh." Vegeta let out an annoyed groan. "I'm beginning to think this Majin Buu character may not be worth fighting after all and the same goes for that Dabura."

"You can't be serious?" Shin responded. "You saw what he did outside." He said as he stepped towards Vegeta. Gohan lowered his gaze angrily as he thought about Piccolo and Krillin. "Your friends were disposed of easily and we all were too late to stop him."

"I was there too. I've seen his moves. The only thing I need to worry about is his spit and as long as I stay clear of that filthy move I know I can beat him." Vegeta stated as he frowned. "I don't understand why we continue to wait."

"I agree." Gohan stated suddenly as he looked up. The others looked over at him. Vegeta's eyes immediately shot to Gohan's clenched fists and dark expression and the man took a tentative step towards him.

"Boy… Calm…"

"No." Gohan snarled in response. "I agree with you. We've done enough waiting." He shook his head. "Even if we defeat every enemy and reach Babidi without shedding any more energy, what keeps him from setting Majin Buu free when we confront him anyway?" The young warrior powered up. "We might as well do it right now!"

Goku widened his eyes for a moment. "Gohan!" He stated in a strict voice. "Calm yourself, son."

"He hurt my friends!" Gohan shouted back in a fit of rage. "It's time he pays for it." The half-saiyan ignored the shocked looks he was getting from Goku and Shin and he even ignored the approving expression on Vegeta's face. All he focused on now was locating the energy of his enemy.

"There."

Gohan pinpointed the sensation of Dabura, placed his hands together, powered up a blast and fired it straight to the black doorway.

 ******** **Videl and Kanara** ********

Videl and Kanara were slowly but surely making their way back to the tournament. Kanara was studying the scenery beneath them as they flew. She was worried. It was difficult to admit but she was worried about her boyfriend. Yes, he was the strongest warrior in the universe but he also tended to take care of others rather than himself. He was too selfless and that tended to get people killed.

"Worried?" Videl asked when she noticed the expression on Kanara's face.

Kanara met Videl's eyes. "Of course not. Those guys can do anything."

"Right. I know that." Videl smiled as she lowered her gaze. "I just wish I could be there to make sure they win."

"Yeah. If only we could see what they're doing. Just to make sure they're doing fine." Kanara muttered as she crossed her arms over each other. "I know we're not strong enough to match up to them or to even help out but as long as I know for sure that they're okay… That's good enough for me."

"For now. Let's just believe that they are doing fine. Positive attitude."

"Right."

The two flew for a while until they realized two new power-levels were approaching them. Kanara raised an eyebrow when she recognized the two presences. "Hey guys!" She called when they were close enough.

"Hey Kanara! Hey Videl!" Trunks and Goten greeted the two female warriors happily. "What's been going on?" Trunks asked once they got the greetings out of the way.

Kanara explained the entire situation to the two younger warriors. Videl watched in shock as Goten and Trunks started to look more and more excited.

"So the whole world is in danger!" Goten stated excitedly.

"An evil wizard is using his evil magic to destroy the world!" Trunks added, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "And our dads are going to stop him! We need to help!"

Goten took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes! We can be heroes too! Just like Gohan!"

Kanara smiled as she studied the two. Goten looked up at the two female warriors. "They went that way, right?" He asked as he pointed in the direction

Videl frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea if you two go there too." She stated as she looked at Kanara for help.

Kanara grinned in response. "Don't even try it. They're Saiyans. A call for adventure cannot be ignored." The smile was still on her face as she looked to Goten and Trunks. "And I cannot ignore it any longer either."

"You're going too?" Videl asked.

Kanara nodded. "I guess I'll have to in order to make sure my boyfriend doesn't get in too much trouble. These men need looking out for." She winked at Videl before turning to the two youngsters. "Alright. Let's go."

"I'll join you." Ankiër appeared right next to them. They all needed a moment to realize who this person was as Ankiër had changed appearance and now looked like a thin middle-aged human male with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ankiër?" Kanara asked. The man nodded. "I almost didn't recognize you." She added. "Are you going to stay that way?"

"No probably not." The man groaned before a white light made them all shy behind their hands in order to protect their eyes. Once the white light was gone, Ankiër was back to the appearance they were used to seeing. Dark blue skin, yellow eyes and the Saiyan tail he liked so much he decided to keep it around.

"Can you change to your original appearance?" Kanara asked curiously. "I want to see what you really look like."

"You'll never know, sweetheart." Ankiër sent her a cheerful grin. Kanara made a disapproving expression but the man ignored her. "The tournament was getting boring. I was trying to egg people in the crowd on, hoping they would start a riot but humans are pretty tame apparently. I felt Gohan's power-level spike not too long ago. Probably about time we take a look."

The others agreed and they all turned to the direction Kanara and Videl just came from. They were all going back to see what was going on.

 ****** Babidi's Ship ******

"Alright." Gohan smiled as he looked at the destroyed doorway. "That looks way too inviting to me." He said as he looked over his shoulder to the others. The young warrior jumped in easily.

"Gohan!" Supreme Kai chastised as he landed next to the half-saiyan on the third floor. "How dare you! I warned you not to do this."

"Nothing happened." Gohan said as he looked over at Shin. "I say Majin Buu is too scared to face us, huh?" The young warrior's gaze lowered to the doorway. "Maybe we should knock on the door again. See what happens?" The young warrior grinned as he extended his hand to the black doorway on the ground.

"No! I forbid it. We must be patient." Shin tried as he stepped closer. "Please Gohan."

"I don't care what you say." Gohan snarled in response. The young warrior looked up. "Babidi! I'm coming for you, do you hear me? Don't think you can hide behind your games! You cannot cross a Saiyan without dying first!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Please don't start using sayings from my old planet." He complained as he placed his hands on his hips. "It's not that I don't approve but it sounds strange coming from a puny little half-human."

"A puny little half-human that can kick your butt." Gohan responded easily as he turned to his mentor. "What do you think about all this? You've been awfully quiet. I cannot be the only one who hates this whole situation. We're being tossed around like we're stupid children."

"This is only not true for the three of us." Vegeta retorted easily as he indicated his head to Goku and Shin.

Gohan sent him a glare before he went to reply. However, something made his expression change. The half-saiyan suddenly grabbed his head and screamed as he fell down on his knees. Electricity sparked around him as he let out another scream, his body shaking and shivering violently.

"Gohan!" Goku stepped closer to his son. "What's happening to you?"

"It's Babidi!" Shin responded. "He's trying to take over Gohan's mind."

"But Gohan's too pure for that." Goku responded immediately. "He can only control people who have traces of evil in their hearts, right? Gohan has none of that."

"Are you sure about that, Goku?" Shin responded as he looked over to the full-blooded Saiyan. "Evil comes in many different forms. Wrath, envy, gluttony etc. There are many different manners in which someone can be evil or contain evil feelings or emotions without really knowing it. Nobody is really entirely pure."

"Except maybe Kakarot." Vegeta responded as he stepped closer.

A scream from Gohan caught their attention and Shin looked at Vegeta. "You've been with him the most lately. What has the boy been struggling with?" He asked. "Is there any type of evil that he has felt recently?"

Vegeta lowered his gaze for a moment as he thought about this question. "He misses his father." Vegeta stated without looking at Goku. That was probably lucky because otherwise he would have seen the shocked expression on Goku's face. "He doesn't understand why the people in heaven are more important than his own family."

"Envy." Shin growled. "The most dangerous of all. It turns the purest people into monsters and they don't realize it before it's too late."

"So what do we do?" Vegeta asked as he turned to Shin. Goku was looking at his son, who was now on the ground, groaning in pain.

"I don't know." Shin responded as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I don't know how to stop these things."

The two warriors both realized Gohan stopped groaning now and they glanced sideways, their eyes widening simultaneously when they noticed what was going on.

 ****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

 **Please don't think that Gohan is evil. This Gohan is just a human. He has human feelings and emotions. He's not just some good-hearted character that fills up the episodes until Goku can save everyone. Nobody is really pure. Even Goku shows signs of gluttony (eating massive amounts of food), lust (I mean, Gohan and Goten are Goku's right? XD) and sloth (Goku is never really shown cleaning up anything and there is even the episode that Gohan and Goku throw their laundry on the ground while expecting Chi-chi to take care of it…). Gohan might not be a rampaging murderer but Babidi is supposed to be able to detect ANY TRACE of evil in a person's heart. Everyone has a trace of evil in their hearts. What matters is whether the person allows Babidi to take control of his or her body.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! ^^**


End file.
